<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Blood by ravenuchiha512</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055902">His Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenuchiha512/pseuds/ravenuchiha512'>ravenuchiha512</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Nice guy Sasuke Uchiha, Post-Canon, Post-War, Romance, Time Skips, bit of a slowburn, someone give Hinata a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenuchiha512/pseuds/ravenuchiha512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mistake.</p>
<p>It wasn't meant to happen. It was never meant to be.</p>
<p>And yet, he couldn't love her any less.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some OOC-ness might be present. Especially in the case of Sasuke because I portrayed him in this story on how I think he grew after the war. So, a more wiser, sentimental, and emotional Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
<p>And also, if some of your favorite characters act like dicks, then don't be offended.</p>
<p>Now on with the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Please...Don't get rid of it".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That is my blood inside you...the blood of my family. The only living remnant of my clan in this world".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I won't ask you of anything. I just request that you keep it until birth. Upon birth, I will take my child and you will be free of your troubles".</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>6 months prior</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Hokage-sama, you asked for me."</p>
<p>Hinata Hyuga, dressed in a sleeveless lavender sweatshirt with dark grey shorts and thigh high boots, stood before the sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Who sat on his desk with a bored expression on his face as he combed through hundreds of documents and files. He only looked up after he heard the Hyuga heiress enter the office.</p>
<p>"Hinata-chan, thank you for coming on such a short notice, especially on an off day" Kakashi said from behind his mask, as he smiled a little. Hinata immediately smiled warmly at the man before her.</p>
<p>"I-It's okay, Hokage-sama. I was also free and I needed a distraction. Although I am a little curious that you called for me alone and not the rest of my team." Hinata asked in a polite tone as she eyed the Hokage. Kakashi proceeded to take out another stack of papers and placed it before himself.</p>
<p>"I would have called for team 8 as a whole but ever since the war, we have been lacking in manpower, therefore we have been forced to send our most elite jounins on solo missions instead of 3-man squads. Now, if I remember correctly, I believe Shino and Kiba are already in the Village hidden in the clouds for some recon work. And I would send someone else with you but most of our ninjas are either on missions or are busy helping in the village. It is for that reason, that I have called you here. A solo mission." Kakashi finished explaining the entirety of the situation as he rested his chin on his palms, leaning on the wooden desk. Hinata calmly nodded as she heeded his words. She felt a little nervous because of the fact that it was a solo mission. But she also couldn't help but be a little excited to prove herself on her own.</p>
<p>"Very well, Hokage-sama. May I ask what is my mission?" Hinata asked in a calm and polite manner, with an unwavering voice. Hinata Hyuga had also grown tremendously after the war. Gone was the timid and stuttering kunoichi, like everyone else, she had been hardened by the war and had gone on to become one of the village's most powerful kunoichi.</p>
<p>"As you know, it has been a year since the war, and the world is finally moving towards a better future. With less death and violence. But, that doesn't mean all our problems have magically ended. Therefore, I want you to head to Land of water, or more specifically to the village of kirigakure. We have been getting reports of several local factions that have been looting and plundering the poor villages in that area. Most of them are just chunin level bandits and such, all of whom I trust you can take care of." Kakashi explained as he read the mission file in front of him.</p>
<p>"There is a rebel group that is calling itself, the Fist. They have been continuously causing trouble and since the Mizukage is still running low on ninjas to retaliate, she wants us to help her. Your job is to go there and take down the leader. A man called Kishimaru Senzu. Take him down and the lower ranks will disperse on their own. Here is a picture of him, it'll help you locate him." Hinata stepped forward and accepted the photo out of Kakashi's hand. The man looked like a common thug, with dark brown hair that was disheveled and unkempt, with a small beard, and small eyes. Hinata calmly took in every detail without any hesitation.</p>
<p>"Is there anything else that I need to be aware of, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked once again.</p>
<p>"Yes. Although I said it's a solo mission, you won't be alone. One of our operatives who is currently in the area has already been made aware of your arrival and he will help in taking down the enemy." Hinata's brow raised in curiosity when Kakashi brought up another person. But she decided to trust his judgment and accepted it.</p>
<p>"There is no deadline for this mission, as long as the faction is taken down. You can pack up your necessary equipment and head out in an hour." Kakashi finished his words as he leaned back on his chair and eyed the Hyuga.</p>
<p>"If I may ask Hokage-sama, who is the other person that will accompany me?" She asked cautiously.</p>
<p>"Somebody that I trust." The Hokage said with a closed eye smile showing behind his mask.</p>
<p>And that was all she needed. Being a Shinobi basically meant you were a sharpened blade and the Hokage was the wielder. You did not question where the wielder threw you, all you needed to do was to make sure you hit your mark.</p>
<p>The Hyuga princess gracefully exited the massive building, passing by unnamed strangers and some familiar faces, the warm rays of a dying sun peeking in through the windows.</p>
<p>It was going to be a long mission. That much the woman was assured of. Into the village, that was full of life and colors and various scents. She made her way through the streets of the village hidden in the leaves.</p>
<p>Entering through the dimly lit entrance door of the Hyuga household, kindly greeting the guards and other clansmen. She quietly made her way to her room, packing up the necessary items and equipment, nothing too heavy.</p>
<p>Outside her room, the night had descended and lanterns were being lit around the state, soft murmurings of men and women, sounds of crickets in the grass, maids softly gossiping, the guards talking about women, kids still up and about and full of energy and their mothers running after them, trying to calm them down and eat their meals, the Hyuga elders sitting in their dark rooms drinking tea and scheming and plotting ways to push the Hyuga into more village matters.</p>
<p>And the princess finally finished with her packing, picked up the bag and swung it behind her back. Ready and raring to go.</p>
<p>Outside a mischievous little Hyuga heiress popped her head in front of her older sister the moment she came out.</p>
<p>"Nee-chan, are you leaving on a mission?" she asked in a cute tone with her hands behind her back.</p>
<p>"Yes, Hanabi-chan. Please inform otou-san that I will return in two or three weeks." The elder with her motherly aura explained with a kind and loving smile on her face. The two had moved past their differences and had grown to cherish each other more then. And since the passing of their cousin, their bond had only strengthened.</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Hanabi asked curiously.</p>
<p>"That's classified Hanabi-chan. But I need to go now, I will see you soon" Hinata explained, to which the younger nodded with a disappointed look. Noting her reaction, Hinata pulled her younger sibling in her warm embrace.</p>
<p>"I love you, imouto-chan" She whispered, resting her chin on her head. The younger's hands wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p>"Be safe, Nee-chan."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The lavender eyed Hyuga reached the village gates, and to her surprise, she saw the famous team 7 returning from a mission, or more specifically the new team 7.</p>
<p>The dark haired former anbu, with his signature smile, calmly listening to his two bickering teammates. The beautiful and vibrant pink haired kunoichi, scolding her equally vibrant and energetic blonde jinchuriki teammate . Together the trio made a formidable unit, but still it was nothing like the original team 7.</p>
<p>"Hinata-chan, where are you going? It's quite late." The pinkette asked as she saw the Hyuga come into her line of sight.</p>
<p>"I'm just leaving on a mission, Sakura-san. What about you guys?" She asked in a polite manner, trying not to blush at the close proximity with the Uzumaki.</p>
<p>"We also just returned from the Sand village, the Kazekage needed some help with some local village conflicts and we were brought in to help." Sakura explained in a upbeat and cheery voice. Suddenly, the pinkette noticed her blonde teammate giving her a strange signal with his eyes, and in an instant she realized what it was. Showing a soft grin, she pushed Sai into the village.</p>
<p>"Anyway, Hinata-chan let's meet up when you get back. Be careful and good luck on your mission." The loud kunoichi proclaimed as she dragged a blank faced Sai with her, leaving the blushing Hyuga with her one true weakness.</p>
<p>"Hinata-chan, how are you?"</p>
<p>"I am w-well, thank you for asking, N-Naruto-kun." cursing herself for her stutter, the Hyuga's eyes refused to look up and accidentally find him looking at her. She was still waiting for his answer to her confessions, but everytime he came near her, she would become a blushing and stuttering mess.</p>
<p>"Listen Hinata-chan" The blonde Uzumaki nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I...y-you...I wanted to a-ask if you wanted to hang out with me once you get back?" did she just hear that right? Was this just an illusion or did Naruto Uzumaki just indirectly asked her out. Snapping out of her thoughts, she blushed as her face heated up and a smile crept up on her face.</p>
<p>"I-I would l-like that, Naruto-kun."</p>
<hr/>
<p>And with those words, the Hyuga started her mission with a new found motivation and inspiration to end it as quickly as possible to get back to her first date with the one she wanted the most. It was almost too good to be true. But, like the old saying goes : Good things come to those who wait. And she had waited her whole life for this.</p>
<p>But now was not the time to dwell on dates and happy endings. It was time to focus on the task at hand. The Hokage was expecting results and she was determined to give him what he asked for : The corpse of one faction leader.</p>
<p>Dashing through the trees and forests at a breathtakingly frightening speed, she soared between the leaves and the wind. The Majestic Byakugan in full play, coursing and guiding her through the terrains of the land of fire. With the only stops coming in between nights, to rest and eat up.</p>
<p>The Hyuga princess also didn't want to make her unknown companion wait long. The fact that the Hokage himself vouched for the person, meant that he must be of importance.</p>
<p>Soon enough, in just 4 days, Hinata had crossed the border of the land of water and entered the rain country. Like the name suggested, it wasn't long before she was running through thunderstorms and showers.</p>
<p>And to say Hinata missed the dry and pleasant weather of her home country would be an understatement. She had been in the unfamiliar country for less then 3 days and she was beginning to dread it. She was missing home. Her teammates. Her family. Her sister. Her cousin. Her friends. And most of all.</p>
<p>She was missing her blonde darling boy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>About 3 miles from Kirigakure was when she was ambushed. The Hyuga was passing through an abandoned town, burned to the ground from wars of the past. And her fault lied in the fact that she hadn't had her Dojutsu activated. She was foolish to assume it was empty, when in reality the scum was hiding.</p>
<p>"Well well well. Look at what we have here? Such a delicious and tasty looking lady." Now with her Byakugan activated, she analyzed the playing field and realized that she was severely outnumbered.</p>
<p>
  <em>1-42.</em>
</p>
<p>These were not good odds. Even if she was more skilled then all of them. They still had the advantage in sheer number. All of them dressed in filthy and tattered clothes, the rain making them look even more hideous. But the one thing that was most prominent was the tattooed fist on all of their foreheads.</p>
<p><em>'Stupid'</em> she said to herself. They had easily given them away. Now all she had to do was to make them give up the location and of the leader and her mission could end before it even began.</p>
<p>"Where is Kishimaru? Tell me where he is and I'll let you all leave in one-piece." The Hyuga's voice was deadly and cold with a sharp edge.</p>
<p>"Your not in a position to be making demands to us, you little bitch!" and like that she had successfully gotten under their skin. The outspoken one who was leading the fray was the most annoyed.</p>
<p>"I will warn you once again. Tell me where your boss is and we can avoid what's coming to you." Slowly taking out a razor sharp kunai. She stared dead at him. The thug remained quiet for a second before breaking out into loud laughters.</p>
<p>"Hahahahahah...this little whore thinks she can overpower us all! You know what, I was planning on killing you but it looks like a fiesty little bitch like you needs to be reminded of her place first!" The man took out a sheathed sword and pointed it at her. And not long had passed before he was dashing at her with full intent of hurting her.</p>
<p>The Hyuga got on guard and prepared for the clash.</p>
<p>But the clash never came.</p>
<p>Suddenly, out of nowhere, like a bolt of lightening, a man drenched in a dark black poncho flickered in the middle of the Hyuga and the man who was about to attack her. Hinata's eyes widened at the sheer speed the man possessed. It was almost inhumane . And only two men in the world possessed inhuman strength. One was the blonde jinchuriki who was currently in Konoha.</p>
<p>And the other was the dark haired raven and last of the feared and cursed clan of the Uchiha. Yes. This wasn't the bright blue eyed and vibrant Naruto Uzumaki.</p>
<p>This was the man who was the herald of blood and death on this rock. The shinobi world's own angel of death. This was...</p>
<p>"U-Uchiha Sasuke." her voice was a mere whisper, but he heard it. Looking over his shoulder, his mismatched red and purple eyes met the lavender eyes of the Hyuga princess.</p>
<p>"Hinata Hyuga, I was expecting you." Her name spoken from his voice was like a sinful experience. Filled with unyielding boom and aww. His appearance had filled the town with deathly silence.</p>
<p>"Who the fuck are you!? Our problem is with that bitch and if you want to stand in our way then we'll kill you too!" The thug spoke once again, cutting through the silence. The Uchiha prince stood in a regal posture, turning his sights away from the shocked female to the male who was currently ten seconds away from his meeting his makers.</p>
<p>"Your fate was decided the moment you called the woman those filthy words. Now, I will give you a chance to apologize to her or else. But just know that none of you are leaving this place alive either way." The dark haired shinobi spoke in a low and grave voice, sending ripples of intimidation through the area. The lavender eyed kunoichi was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the Uchiha's words.</p>
<p>"Hahaha! Is that so!? Well you can go fuck off then! No way in hell am I going to apologize to that bit-" The thug did not see the black blur that came like light. His words were cut off when the Uchiha flickered right in front of his face, his eyes filled with fury and power staring dead at him. The gasps of others filling the area.</p>
<p>"That was the wrong choice of words." the thug was so shocked in fear that for a few moments he didn't even notice the chokuto that was impaling his heart at the moment. There was never a chance. No fight. It was a clean and swift death. Ones that the raven was known for. The dead man's friends realized what situation they were in. All of them started to take a few steps back. But like the Uchiha had told them.</p>
<p>No one was leaving this place alive.</p>
<p>And right there in front of the eyes of Hyuga princess, the Uchiha zoomed and wirrd around the area, his blade being put to use. One slash to the throat. One thrust into the heart. And many dismembered body parts.</p>
<p>That was the sight left in front of her within ten seconds. And the blood ran free through the streets, mixing with rain and dirt.</p>
<p>"Hinata." She snapped out the daze when he called for her. He was standing in front of a trembling and fallen thug. The last one remaining and on the verge of pissing his pants. The Uchiha pointed to him.</p>
<p>"Ask him what you need to. He will also be meeting his fallen comrades soon but not before he tells us what we need." Mercy was a concept that the Uchiha wasn't accustomed to and Hinata had seen that firsthand. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she made her way to the man on the ground, while Sasuke stood a few feet away from her. Taking out the picture Kakashi gave her, she showed it to the man.</p>
<p>"Where is he?" She asked getting straight to the point.</p>
<p>"I-I-In a-a h-hideout...f-f-five d-days u-up n-north n-near a small v-v-village." Hinata learned that the Uchiha's methods, though violent were effective. The man was so shaken up that he didn't waste a second in giving up the information they needed.</p>
<p>She had found out the location of Kishimaru. Now all that they needed to do was to take him down.</p>
<p>"Thank you for cooperating." Hinata said with a small smile before walking. Knowing that the fate the man was about to suffer couldn't be avoided.</p>
<p>The moment she turned her eyes away from the man. She heard the sound of a blade, a small measly yelp and then silence. She didn't need to look back to know what happened.</p>
<p>Moments later, her comrade walked next to her. She glanced his way and found his eyes cast upward. This was the first time she had seen him ever since the war and he had visibly grown more handsome. His features had grown more sharper, his jawline more prominent and his nose sharpened to perfection, his wild hair was kept in place by a band but even that didn't keep some strands from falling on his face, dressed in a what looked like a heavy poncho. He looked like the epitome of a hunter.</p>
<p>Now she realized why Kakashi had said that the man she was going to meet up with is one he trusted. He was the infamous member of the team 7 and one of the savior of this world. A man with no home. A man who had no place. A man who had nothing and no one.</p>
<p>A man who lived in complete and utter isolation.</p>
<p>"We need to move. There might be more of them coming. Our plan is to keep moving. And we will only stop at night to rest and make camp." His voice brought her out of her thoughts, he was still staring ahead.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" His gaze met her face and his fierce gaze brought heat to her face for some reason.</p>
<p>"Hai!".</p>
<hr/>
<p>Travelling with the Uchiha was not what she had expected. Her whole life, she had been told about how rude and cold the Uchiha heir was. How insensitive he was about his actions regarding others. How cruel he was in his approach.</p>
<p>And yet, she still found herself enjoying the raven's company. He wasn't a talker, that much she had expected. He was a man of action. But it was in his small and barely noticeable actions did she notice that he wasn't as bad as the rumors made him to be. Throughout their journey, he was mindful of her health and protection.</p>
<p>He would take small breaks when he would notice she was getting tired. He would sometimes offer to carry her bag when she was feeling exhausted. He didn't talk much, but he was always observing her. His eyes were always taking in information. But the one thing she noticed the most was an underlying emotion in his eyes. To anyone else it wasn't noticeable but for her it was emotion she knew all too well.</p>
<p>Loneliness.</p>
<p>His eyes, no matter how much power they held, also contained loneliness and sorrow. Feelings of yearning and longing. Truly she hadn't expected feelings like these from someone like him. But then again, he was exactly the type of person who would feel like this.</p>
<p>It was common knowledge that he wasn't the most liked person in the world. In fact, he was one of the most feared and hated man in the world. Even though, he was the one who saved the world alongside the blonde hero. And yet, he was still regarded as the dark villain. A murderer and a traitor. And maybe he was those things. But from just observing him from close proximity, she could tell he was so much more then that. But nobody could get close enough to him to know that. All they knew was that he was the last of his cursed brethren, and a dark stain on the ninja world.</p>
<p>She wasn't into gossips or rumors, but even she knew the kind of opinion people held about him even in his own village. And...it was sad to say the least.</p>
<p>But it was for that exact reason, she wanted to know him a little more. She wanted to find out what Sasuke Uchiha was beneath the veil of anger and hate.</p>
<p>Their first stop came on the second day, when night had fallen. Feeling the exhaustion creeping up on her, she suggested that they take a break and rest for the night. Thankfully it didn't look like it was going to rain. He had immediately acknowledged her request and stopped on the spot.</p>
<p>They made camp in the middle of a dense rain-forest, and that is when she noticed that the man didn't have a tent or a sleeping bag to sleep in. While she was setting up her own tent, she noticed that he was quietly setting up logs to make a small fire. She came out and took out some food, just some riceballs and other edibles that didn't weigh much and were perfect for traveling purposes.</p>
<p>"Sasuke-san." she saw that he didn't have anything to eat but he didn't ask her to give him any of hers, quietly keeping his eyes set on the fire in front of him with a calm look on his face. His eyes snapped towards hers, when she called his name.</p>
<p>"Yes?" He replied in a polite and low tone. The Hyuga smiled warmly and pushed a her own food towards him, she didn't say anything but the gesture was understood by him, taking his arm out of the poncho he quietly took a little bit of the food. And it was enough to make the Hyuga happy. As he took a bite out of the riceball, a small smile formed on his face that greatly increased his visual appeal, again sending waves of warmth and heat through the Hyuga's face.</p>
<p>The two ate quietly, and once they were finished, Hinata started cleaning up her supplies and started putting them back in her bag. She was busy in her work when she heard his voice. And the amount of emotion in his voice took her by surprise.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thank you, Hinata."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the two travel together to complete their objective, Sasuke and Hinata both come to learn new things about each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hyuga was a 'peculiar' girl. Not many of her kind existed in today's world. And, he wasn't talking about the Hyuga. No, he was talking about the kind of girls that didn't talk much, were mindful of their actions, were soft spoken and kind, were beautiful and still humble and most of all, they were themselves. They didn't pretend to be something they weren't. They didn't hide behind a mask.</p>
<p>This, Hinata Hyuga was one of those women.</p>
<p>With her dark locks, and pale eyes that held a dim shade of lavender in them,her heart shaped face and plump pink lips, with hair that reached past her waist, she was undeniably attractive. But even more then her looks, he found her personality that much more attractive. She was a gentle soul, that much he had deduced from the few days they had spent together. She was always keeping an eye out for him, even when he didn't know.</p>
<p>Offering him her water canteen, portions of her own food, even going as far as to offer him to sleep in her tent while she would stay awake as the lookout. Of course, he couldn't do that. His mother taught him better then that. He was sure his mother would curse him from wherever she was if she saw that he was sleeping comfortably while a woman was awake in the cold night with no place to sleep.</p>
<p>But upon his repeated refusals, she ended up convincing him to sleep with her in the tent. And that was another thing he found out about her.</p>
<p>She was stubborn to a fault. Especially on things her mind was stuck on.</p>
<p>"S-Sasuke-san, are you comfortable?" She asked as they both lied in the small tent, with Sasuke's back turned to her face. He could tell that she was nervous to be sleeping with a man, and even though he didn't let anything slip out, he wasn't in any better condition. Her scent was tremendously intoxicating and in all the good ways. It reminded him of a combination of flowers, something like jasmines and lilies.</p>
<p>"Are you?" He replied, letting his true intentions show. He didn't want to make the girl feel uncomfortable. He could always sleep outside, an entire year with nothing or no one to go back to, he had gotten used to sleeping in the elements.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, I am. Although I apologize if it isn't to your liking." a small chuckle escaped his throat and immediately ceased the words coming out of her mouth. Even with his back to her, he could tell what kind of face she was making at the moment. Childish woman.</p>
<p>"For the past year, I have been sleeping on nothing but barren grounds and grass. This is the first time in a year that I have laid on something so soft and comfortable. So there is no need for you apologize, Hinata. This is a luxury for me." The words had gotten out even though he didn't mean to speak them, but for some reason it felt so easy to speak to her, it felt easy to let out his thoughts. Or maybe he was just yearning for some human company that didn't involve blood and death.</p>
<p>A small giggle snapped him from his thoughts, her giggles were just like her. Soft and contained. Every action of her was so endearing that the Uchiha couldn't help but feel warm. But soon, the giggles died down and silence drowned the tent, but not for long.</p>
<p>"Sasuke-san, can I ask you a question?" She asked in a guarded tone, her voice a mere whisper, like she was carefully stepping on a field filled with landmines.</p>
<p>"Go ahead." he replied, his words equally guarded but curious. Curious as to what she could ask from him. She had already surprised him by talking this much with him. This was the longest conversation he had held with a human in the past year, not counting the letters he got from Kakashi.</p>
<p>"W-Why didn't you come back to Konoha, after the war? Back to your home?" Her question. He often wondered that himself. Why didn't he return to his homeland? He had fulfilled all his goals and there was nothing else left for him to do. But then again, it was 'nothing'. That was the answer he would always rest upon. Breathing a small sigh, he didn't know why but he found himself answering her questions.</p>
<p>"There is nothing for me to come back to." His answer was brief and to the point, and it was much more then he had ever spoken out loud. He was convinced that the Hyuga had some kind spell over him, he could find no other reason as to why he was speaking his innermost thoughts to her like that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"There is nothing for me to come back to." His words struck her heart, spoken in a flat tone but underneath the cold surface, his words were filled with sorrow and solitude. His words proved to her that even with all the Godlike powers inside him, he was still hollow.</p>
<p>"T-That isn't true, Sasuke-san. There are so many people who would love nothing more then to see you come back, like N-" Her voice was cut off when he added his own thoughts.</p>
<p>"Like Naruto." finishing her sentence, he let out a small chuckle but there was no humor in it. "Of course Naruto would like that, but my life is different then Naruto. In the past we may have been the same, two boys who were lost in a strange world, with nobody by our sides...but it's different now. Naruto is now the hero who saved the world, a shining star and a beacon of hope. And he deserves it. All his life he has worked hard and he deserves nothing less." It surprised Hinata by how warm his tone was when speaking of the Uzumaki. It was like he was talking about a close family member. Like a brother.</p>
<p>"And on the other hand, there's me. Sasuke Uchiha. The last bastard of a clan full of ninjas who brought nothing but destruction to the world. That's how they see me. They don't see the man who helped Naruto Uzumaki save the world. All they see is the villain who almost killed them all." His words held so much pain and sorrow, that she couldn't control the tears that fell from her face. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain he must feel everyday. All his efforts made to end the war, nobody saw that.</p>
<p>"Are...are you crying, Hinata?" the sound of soft sniffles pricked his ears, gently entering his brain and implanting themselves inside him. How? He wondered. How could this woman's crying evoke so many emotions from him? He waited for his answer, but it came in the sound of more sobs.</p>
<p>"Don't. Don't cry for me." He said in almost non-existent voice, but it was enough for her. Softly rubbing her teary eyes, the heiress looked at his strong back.</p>
<p>"W-Why?" And the answer came before the next heartbeat.</p>
<p>"Because I don't deserve them. Save your tears for someone who is worth them...how the people see me, how the world sees me...I blame nobody for that except myself. I may have saved the world with Naruto, but I spent a lot of time committing shameful acts in the name of vengeance and revenge. It's logical for them all to hate me...so like I said before, save your tears for someone worthy of these sentiments. Don't waste them on somebody like me." How was it possible that this girl got him to talk this much by not saying more then 5 words, then Naruto had ever gotten out by pursing him for more then 4 years? Was it her company? Her presence or essence? He was entirely and completely sure that he couldn't figure it out. It was too complicated.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>One thing he knew for sure, that everything he said in front of her, everything he exposed of himself before her. She wouldn't judge him.</p>
<p>The sobs grew lesser and lesser, until they dwindled into nothing. Letting the silence take over. But not before the peaceful noise of crickets and other insects filled the grass filled area. The howling of wolves in the background, gave a sense of danger but also tranquility.</p>
<p>Sasuke realized that the woman had drifted off to sleep while he was talking or a few seconds after. He wouldn't blame her if she said that she was exhausted. They had been running for 2 days straight, while only taking small breaks of an hour or two. He, himself also wanted to go sleep but...he wasn't that lucky.</p>
<p>Sleep was an entity that never graced Sasuke with her presence. Sleep was too much of a beautiful thing, and he knew that such beautiful things were never enough to remove the uglin-</p>
<p>"Wha--" His thought process was interrupted when he felt an arm trapping his waist, he heard the faint shuffling behind himself, his eyes widened a little when the gentle warmth of a human body ran through his own. He could feel her soft breaths on his back, which told him that she was right next to him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was getting flustered, and a little bit excited.</p>
<p>But he wasn't the one to blame. This was quite normal, wasn't it? How else was he supposed to react to a beautiful woman hugging him from behind in such an intimate manner. Even if her intentions were innocent, her effect was the opposite. And he was a man as well. A man who never experienced the warmth of a woman in such a close proximity besides his mother, and that seemed like a lifetime ago now.</p>
<p>Sometimes he felt a little embarrassed when he pondered on the fact that he was twenty years old, and one of the most powerful man on the planet and yet, he had still never once spent a night with a woman in an intimate way. He knew that the people around him thought that a man like Sasuke Uchiha probably took a new girl to bed each night.</p>
<p>But that was far from the truth. Being the last Uchiha heir, he knew he held a responsibility to his clan. So it wouldn't do any good for him or his clan if he was sleeping with random women on the daily. Dealing with random women claiming to be pregnant with his children was not in his life plan. He had always been waiting, waiting for the right woman who was worthy of being with.</p>
<p>Although after the war, he had begun pondering, maybe he should stop looking for a woman of a higher clan or caliber because it was clear to see that no girl from such a high clan would every want to bear his child. No matter how good looking he was, the hatred they shared for him weighed far more then anything else.</p>
<p>"H-Hinata?" That was new. Stuttering was a concept that was non-existent in the Uchiha clan. A clan made up of hot-blooded confident and powerful men, did not stutter or become nervous in any given situation. But apparently even Uchiha men found themselves in such states given the right conditions.</p>
<p>"Hinata. What are yo-" Her soft words filled with concern and care cut him off and shut him up for good, while tightening her grip around him.</p>
<p>"Don't belittle yourself, Sasuke-kun...the world doesn't know what you have been through. The pain and suffering you have been through...everything you did in the past, everything you meant to do...maybe it was done in the wrong way but it was done with the right intentions...the people will learn...that you are not what they think you are...that you have so much more to offer to the world other then your strength." Her soft and delicate voice was so impactful and so firm that it surprised the Uchiha prince. Her words soothed Sasuke and clearly had the right effect on him.</p>
<p>Maybe she was right. Maybe in time the world would start forgiving him and would start accepting him. Not as Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha, but as Sasuke.</p>
<p>And even if they did not, he was happy that he had at least formed an uncanny bond with the last person he thought he would.</p>
<p>Hyuga Hinata. Such a strange and odd woman. A soft and delicate creature in every aspect, and yet her ideals were so firm and strong.</p>
<p>Maybe he could even become a better person if she was by his side. She could help him return to the world of living. The world that didn't consist of killing and surviving each day by being on the run.</p>
<p>No, maybe she could introduce him to the world of waking up each day on a soft bed. A world where he was greeted by a beautiful dark haired woman when he returned from his missions. A world where he would spend his free days not training or sharpening his skills, but playing games with a couple of dark haired boys and girls in his gardens.</p>
<p><em>'Foolish woman'</em> Sasuke then heard the soft snores coming from behind him and his lips tilted upward, for the first time he felt at peace and calm and most surprisingly, sleep came easier that night then it had ever come before.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the sun rose from it's slumber, giving light to the creatures of the world, all the living organisms found themselves coming out of their holes, whereas all the nocturnal creatures slowly crawled back into the darkness and started waiting for the eventual darkness once again.</p>
<p>Hyuga Hinata herself, slowly found herself coming into a state of consciousness. But she found herself a little cold and alone. Where was her heater from the night before? She remembered clearly that she was attached rather tightly to the body that gave off warmth. So where was he gone now?</p>
<p>As she slowly sat up, she realized the fact that she had spent the night with a man by holding him in such an intimate manner and it wasn't the blonde Uzumaki. It was so strange and a little scandalous.</p>
<p>But the one thing she was really thankful for was that the Uchiha was an unlikely gentleman. Throughout the night, he never once turned around to make the situation even more awkward, neither did he do any actions that would make her uncomfortable. He stayed still and let her cling to him in any way she saw fit.</p>
<p>It was so strange how much a person's image could change in just a few days.</p>
<p>A few weeks ago, if someone asked her what she thought of Sasuke Uchiha? She felt ashamed to admit it but she would've given the answer most of the general public would give.</p>
<p>'A powerful and cold individual. Full of arrogance and rude. Thinks he's something special when he is just a common criminal. Even though he did save the world, it was mostly Naruto-kun who did it.'</p>
<p>That would've been her answer.</p>
<p>But now, she felt like she knew Sasuke Uchiha in a way not many people knew about him. So if somebody asked her now, what she thought of Sasuke Uchiha? Her answer would be something like this :</p>
<p>'A man who is misunderstood and judged wrongly. A man who has suffered pain and loss most of us could never imagine. The Sasuke Uchiha the world knows is just a cover and veil that is hiding the real Sasuke Uchiha underneath it, a man who feels emotions just like us, a man who feels loss and pain, a man who yearns for a place to belong. And most importantly, he is a lonely soul who is just looking for a loved one to return to.'</p>
<p>Yes. That would be her answer. The Uchiha heir was such an enigma and a mystery that his loneliness and his words drew her in and made her curious about who he really was.</p>
<p>What was he like before the massacre? What did he like to do? What kind of foods did he like? Did he ever freely laughed like the rest? What were his dislikes? What kind of girls did he like? What kind of peculiar habits did he bear?</p>
<p>Suddenly a spike in Chakra was felt by the Byakugan user, feeling alert immediately she activated her Byakugan. From inside her tent, she scanned the area with her 360 vision, not letting anything run past her. She felt a strong chakra coming from the north-west direction, focusing her sight in the direction, she saw further and further until she came upon a large lake. She wondered where the chakra was coming from, because she clearly could feel the chakra in the area but there was nobody there. Maybe it was possible the byak-.</p>
<p>The Hyuga heiress almost jumped with a small eep when she saw the glorious and nude body of the Uchiha coming out of the lake, her face became the darkest shade of red, more then it had ever been before. And for some reason she was so stunned that she wasn't able to evade her eyes from his godly figure. She knew it was wrong. It was perverted and unfitting of someone like her.</p>
<p>But she just couldn't. She was also a woman underneath the title of heiress. She was also attracted to the opposite gender. So how could she lie about her inner feelings when she was in the presence of such a smoldering male?</p>
<p>She marveled at how perfectly sculpted his body was. Each muscle sculpted to perfection. Scars of past battles exposed over his arms and chest. But then...in a split second, everything went straight to hell.</p>
<p>The moment the Uchiha decided to walk out of the lake in all his naked glory, the Heiress's innocent and pure eyes landed themselves upon a rather large appendage between his legs. Her eyes grew wide, as smoke started coming out of her ears, her face in the darkest shade of red. Her chakra running up and down wildly. Averting her eyes back upto his face, she immediately noticed that he supported a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>For a second it almost felt like he was looking right at her. But she threw that thought out of her head. It was impossible, completely impossible. She was easily about 5 kilometers away from him, and he didn't possess the Byakugan and he wasn't a sensory ninja so it was impossible for him.</p>
<p>These thoughts successfully brought her out of her daze as she immediately deactivated the Byakugan and fell back down on the sleeping bag. Her heart racing wildly, the images of the beautiful Uchiha heir still running in her head. She had just seen the Sasuke Uchiha in a more intimate manner then any other woman had before.</p>
<p>Her face was getting hotter once again, as strange and somewhat indecent feelings grew inside her, but then the image of the 'thing' between his legs came into her mind again and her brain couldn't handle the pressure this time. This time she promptly fainted on the spot while thinking of the dark haired Uchiha.</p>
<p>And some distance away from the camp site, the Uchiha heir stared in the direction of the camp when he felt her chakra dancing around so freely and wildly, before suddenly disappearing completely.</p>
<p>For someone as smart as him. He immediately deduced what had occurred. A small smug smirk formed on his lips as he started to get dressed. Realizing that the kunoichi's curiosity definitely got the best of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Strange woman'.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More chapters will be uploaded soon. Please let me know in the comments what do you think about the story and if their are any grammatical errors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their travels, Sasuke and Hinata stop at a small unknown village.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a precautionary warning, even though this story is not rated 'M' , it might have a lemon here and there. So I'll probably put the warning on the beginning of the chapter.</p>
<p>Now, onto the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their travels from that morning forward were somewhat...'odd'. That was the word to describe the pair. The raven's suspicions became facts when he noticed the difference in the behavior of the Hyuga princess around him. He noticed strange actions and habits and changes in her, the more time he spent near her.</p>
<p>One thing that was evident was her stutter. It came back in full force. The poor maiden couldn't get through a single sentence without stuttering ten times. Each time the Uchiha glanced over at her, he would catch her looking at him. But the moment their eyes would meet, she would grow red as a tomato and she would blush madly and immediately her eyes would wander in some other direction. Each time they would stop to discuss their plans, she couldn't hold her gaze on him for more then 5 seconds. And she also did this strange thing, where she would play with the hem of her clothes while looking down on her lap, an action that the Uchiha found highly amusing and endearing.</p>
<p>But, the one thing the Uchiha heir couldn't deny was that he was clearly developing some sort of feelings for the princess. He didn't know what these feelings were, but he knew that there was something there.</p>
<p>The next two days of their travels, he found himself observing her more and more. He started adoring her small bizarre and strange actions. Her unique habits that were somewhat weird but all the more amusing to him. He also realized just how beautiful the Hyuga heir was. Her beauty wasn't superficial or enhanced by any sort of make-up, she held a sort of grace and beauty that reminded him of the princesses in stories his mother used to tell him of as a child.</p>
<p>She was just so...so different.</p>
<p>He had been around so many women. Well...that's actually a lie. He hadn't been around many women. He could actually count on one hand, how many women he held close interactions with. But mostly they were the likes of Sakura and Karin. Brash, aggressive, assertive, stubborn, unruly. These were the characteristics he linked with them.</p>
<p>But when it came to the Hyuga princess. Words like, gentle, innocent, strong, determined, beautiful, words like these came into his mind.</p>
<p>Strangely enough, he found himself more at peace in the presence of Hinata, more then he had ever before. Alone, there was always some sort of danger lurking around him. Even if there wasn't any, his senses made him stay alert at every moment, and the problem with this was that he could never fully become calm and rest. He was always looking behind his back, waiting for the next enemy to pop up and attack him.</p>
<p>But that wasn't the case with Hinata. Next to her, he could rest, and relax. He was comfortable. The times they would stop at night to rest. He would go to sleep easier then ever before, no nightmares would be waiting to haunt him. Even though they never slept in the way they slept the first time, they would still share the same tent, and that was enough for Sasuke.</p>
<p>As for the mission, the directions they were given were somewhat accurate because their destination was about 5 days away from them. So it was taking them longer to get to the target. But for some reason, Sasuke didn't mind it at all. He knew it was a little bit selfish, but he wanted to spend more time with the dark haired female. He wanted something to be there between them. He wanted to mean something to her. Something good.</p>
<p>And he felt that it was going okay. On the third day, they came upon a small village, it didn't harbor any ninjas so they could relax and lay down their guards. The pair took the time to restock on food supplies and such. They came upon the village early in the morning and by mid afternoon, they had done their tasks. With nothing else left to do, the Uchiha decided to do something that he had never done before.</p>
<p>"Hinata." The said female immediately turned glanced up at him, and found him looking at her with a content look on his face.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, Sasuke-san?" She timidly replied, again feeling her blush coming back.</p>
<p>"Um...do you...do you want to go eat some dangos with me? I heard the locals saying that they are somewhat special here." Just to be clear, the heir to the Uchiha clan was not fond of sweet treats, but he had noted the way the ravenette fawned over them, and it made him feel strange to see himself acting this way just for a 'girl'. The Uchiha couldn't help but be nervous, he had never asked such a strange question to any girl before her, he had zero experience in this particular department because he had never found interest in a girl to the point where he wanted to make an effort to know her. So the experience with the Hyuga princess was a first time thing for him.</p>
<p>"Hm?" The hum she gave him in response was more like a question. And judging her by the look on her face, he could tell that never in a million years did she expect such a bizarre thing from the avenger.</p>
<p>"Dangos. Would you like to go eat them me...we...we have some time before we can continue our journey." His palms were getting sweaty at this point. What was this nervousness inside him? He had fought the likes of Madara and Kaguya and never once let his emotions take control, and here he was in front of a girl and was sweating like never before.</p>
<p>And what was even more nerve-wracking for him was the fact that she hadn't answered him and the silence had stretched for more then 15 seconds. Did she not want to go with him? Becoming a little disheartened and irritated, he shrugged and turned around.</p>
<p>"Forget it. Lets mo-" Suddenly he was tugged harshly by the sleeve of his poncho and forcefully turned around.</p>
<p>"No, No! S-Sasuke-san, I-I was just a little confused!" The Hyuga princess was fidgeting and blushing furiously, but her actions reassured the Uchiha.</p>
<p>"So...do you want to go?" He asked again after a little while, letting his upper lip scarcely tilt upward a little bit as he gauged the Hyuga's reactions. Hinata on the other hand this time properly heard and understood the question, and she was shocked to see this unfolding in front of her. She could see the look in his eyes, she wasn't as slow or dense as others thought of her, she was probably one of the few people who could tell what others were feeling just by reading their faces. And the look in the Uchiha's eyes clearly portrayed some sort of feelings for her.</p>
<p>And it felt so strange and foreign to her, the feeling of being wanted by someone for the better reasons in life. She wondered if the Uchiha was attracted to her because she said all those things to her, or whether he was attracted to her because of the undeniable chemistry between them, that even she felt clearly since the moment they started traveling together.</p>
<p>But whatever the reason, she also felt undeniable guilt when she remembered what Naruto had said to her before she left for this mission. His words came circling back to her, and she came to a realization that she hadn't thought of the blonde Jinchuriki even once since the moment the Uchiha rescued her. And it made her feel like a cheater even though she had done nothing wrong. But, the Uzumaki was not here right now, the Uchiha was and he was expecting something from her.</p>
<p>"O-Of course, I would like that." Snapping out of her thoughts, she showed him a warm smile and accepted his offer. She clearly noticed the content look on his face when she said those words, it was as if a huge burden had just lifted off him.</p>
<p>The Uchiha just nodded lightly, and started walking in the direction they needed to go, with the princess in tow. The pair walked quietly through the serene town, the people going about minding their own business, not sparing a glance at the strangers. Judging their reactions, Sasuke realized why he liked staying anywhere that wasn't Konoha. The judgmental and hateful stares significantly decreased in places that didn't know who he was.</p>
<p>The shop as it turned out, wasn't really a shop but an outdoor stall. Hinata noticed that the Uchiha was also expecting something else then what they had in front of them. Luckily there weren't many people. Hinata noticed the courteous gestures that the Uchiha was slyly making on his parts.</p>
<p>First asking if she would want to go somewhere else if she didn't like the place. Then asking her what to eat, and telling her that she could order as much as she wanted to. And then, telling her to stand back while he went to get the food. After everything she saw, she could say without a shadow of a doubt that the ruthless Uchiha became an undeniably attractive gentleman when he was courting someone. And the thought filled her with pride that he found her to be the one to be bestowed with such attention and care.</p>
<p>As he brought a small tray filled with dangos, she offered to help him with two cups of green tea. To which he replied with a very small and gentle smile and a nod. The two sat down on a bench a few feet away from the stall, underneath a lush green tree.</p>
<p>From there on, the conversations started and they flowed as swiftly and smoothly as a running river. The Hyuga found it odd, how easily she got into conversing with the Uchiha. There was no nervousness or awkwardness, it felt like they had known each other for years.</p>
<p>They talked about everything, and Hinata was more then surprised when he started talking about his past. Not the past after the death of his clan, but his past before that tragic event. At one point she became quiet and allowed him to steer the conversation.</p>
<p>The Uchiha talked about his family, his stern father, his cousins that used to play with him, his loving older brother who he always looked upto, his aunts and uncles, and most specifically, his mother. From the words that she heard, and from the peaceful look on his face as he talked about the deceased Lady of the Uchiha clan, it was evident that Sasuke was closer to her mother then she had thought.</p>
<p>And the more she heard, the more she wanted to learn. She wanted to know him. She was starting to know about how Uchiha Sasuke really was. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, when he told her of the way his mother would be by his sides everytime his father scolded him for wasting time. How she was always looking out for him, no matter how much of a brat he was. How she would always welcome him with a gentle smile and open loving arms, everytime he returned from the academy.</p>
<p>Hearing him talk about his mother, brought up memories of her own mother. And so, she decided to share her own stories with him as well. She started telling her of things about her mother nobody else knew. She told him of her love for lilies and hydrangeas, she told him about the secret garden in the Hyuga compound where she used to spend time with her mother as she catered after her flowers.</p>
<p>The dangos were long since finished, and the little tea left in the cups was now growing cold, but they didn't leave. They stayed put and tuned out the rest of the world. Lost in the past, a past that was filled with beautiful and happy memories, one that was filled with days of joy and childish fantasies. Neither of them brought up any memory that brought them hurt, they only recounted the good ones.</p>
<p>As they talked, Hinata clearly felt a strong connection between herself and the raven.</p>
<p>"Y-You know Sasuke-san, I regret never talking to you b-back in the academy, now that I know you are such good company." A small yet heavy chuckle escaped his throat after hearing the Hyuga's words.</p>
<p>"I feel the same........But I don't blame us, I would blame our situations back then. I was too caught up in my vengeance for blood to even notice anyone back then, and you...well, your eyes never strayed away from Naruto." Hearing his name again reminded Hinata of the cruel fact that this temporary bliss wasn't going to last, this aura of peace and serenity that she was feeling wasn't going to last much longer. Once this mission was done, she would have to return back to the village and he would again resume his endless journey with no end in mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let's hang out once you get back from your mission.</em>
</p>
<p>Naruto's words rang in her ears and this time instead of joy and happiness, she felt a little dread and a bitterness inside her. She could tell by his ways, that he was also thinking of finally returning her feelings, his actions and bashfulness proved that. But she always thought that she would feel more happy when Naruto finally confessed to her. Her mind kept drifting from blonde to black. From bright blue eyes, to dark red and purple mismatching orbs. From an exuding and loud spirit, to a lost and quiet wandering spirit.</p>
<p>She again felt a pang of hurt in her heart. She would return to Konoha, and her friends and family would be waiting for her with open arms, to welcome her back from her mission...but, what would Sasuke do? Where would he go?</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't have anything to return to.</em>
</p>
<p>Those words of his haunted her. The loneliness and sorrow in that tone of his have her goosebumps. For the first time in her life, she suddenly felt the overwhelming feeling of concern for the Uchiha.</p>
<p>"Hinata."</p>
<p>His voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up to find him staring at her with a concerned look on his face.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She said with a small smile that didn't fully reach her eyes, but thankfully the Uchiha didn't notice.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I think we have spent enough time to relax. We should be on the move again. We're not that far off now from the hideout. I'm sure you must want to return to Konoha after being away for so long." <em>'</em><em>I wouldn't mind spending more time with you'</em> is what she wanted to say, but instead with a small smile, that held more sorrow than any joy, she nodded.</p>
<p>And not before long, after gathering all the newly bought supplies and canned food, the two dark haired shinobi departed from the small nameless village, that had left a huge memory in both of their hearts.</p>
<p>For Sasuke, he knew he would never forget this particular village, even if it wasn't on the map. He would always remember it because this was the village. This was the village where the cold-hearted avenger had his heart melted at the hands of a soft-spoken and beautiful princess.</p>
<p>And for Hinata, she would forever hold the time she spent in this village in her heart as a special and secret memory. She would remember it because this was the village where she got a glimpse into who Sasuke Uchiha really was. Not a cold-blooded killer, but an awkward and kind and bashful and handsome man.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Finally as the darkness approached on the night of the 5th day, they started finding traces to the enemy they had been pursuing. The trail that they had picked up had led them from villages, to forests and finally up into a mountainous range, where the temperature had significantly dropped. Leaving the two surrounded amidst an endless sea of trees on an uneven terrain. The place looked extremely old, the ground that they walked upon was literally built from from the sturdy hundred of years old roots of the ancient trees.</p>
<p>For miles, as far as the eye could see, they at first saw nothing for hours. Even with the byakugan, Hinata could not see any sort of chakra trace or anything that could help them locate the rogues.</p>
<p>"They have to be here. They can't be anyw-" Hinata spoke in a tense and frustrated tone as she observed with her byakugan, but was cut off when suddenly the Uchiha spoke up.</p>
<p>"Wait, there's something beyond those line of trees." Hinata followed his gaze and found nothing but trees at first, she thought that Sasuke had made a mistake, but before she could object, she also sensed a tiny wave of chakra dissipating from a single tree. She focused her gaze and looked more carefully, and in an instant she figured out what it was. And by the look on her partner's face, it looked like he had also figured it out.</p>
<p>"It's a genjutsu. We're in the right place." Hinata spoke in a calm and collected tone.</p>
<p>"Exactly. Let's move. I'll dispel the illusion. Stay on your guard, Hinata." The Uchiha's voice was filled with concern and worry, that much Hinata noted as she saw Sasuke make a tiger seal. She immediately got into her battle stance, prepared for the coming conflict. And in the blink of an eye, the tree line she was looking at had completely disappeared, and in it's place lied a dark cave about 30 ft from where they stood.</p>
<p>Hinata felt relieved when she suddenly saw all the numerous chakra signatures clearly inside the dark dwellings of the cave now. She saw that the interior of the cave was nothing unusual, a few tunnels, a single level cave, and nothing out of the ordinary. But the alarming thing was the number of bandits inside.</p>
<p>"Albeit small, I'm detecting more then 60 to 70 chakra signatures inside. Kishimaru has to be inside." Hinata said as she turned to the Uchiha who was looking back at her, and nodded.</p>
<p>"Agreed. This seems to be the main hideout for them. We take this out, we take out about half of the other factions of the similar variety. Let's go." Hinata followed his words and took to covering his back as he moved forward. She felt the thrill of the impending fight heating the blood in her body, feeling the flow of chakra inside her becoming more intense, she was prepared for a fight.</p>
<p>Sasuke on the other hand, had two motives now. One, to annihilate each and every single living soul inside the hideout, including Kishimaru, and second, to make sure nothing happens to the princess with him. He felt a feeling of fierce protectiveness over and her, and he would not let anyone hurt her.</p>
<p>Their steps were quiet and calm as they stepped through the entrance of the cave. Hinata immediately started rounding off the targets, she saw all of them, and they decided that it would be better to keep it as quiet as possible. So with that thought in mind, Sasuke and Hinata both became one with the shadows.</p>
<p>Upon a feet steps inside the entrance, Hinata located a small group of 7 or 8 men, all sitting around a campfire, some sharpening their kunais and others just boisterously laughing and talking in loud voices.</p>
<p>Hinata was hidden in a safe-spot from where she could see all of them, while Sasuke was waiting next to a wall opposite of hers. The moment she met his eyes, he signaled her that he would take them all, while she worked on finding the next wave. She gave a small nod of confirmation and that was all the Uchiha needed.</p>
<p>He moved like a ghost, too fast or visible for a normal eye to follow. But luckily for Hinata, with her byakugan she watched in awe and admiration as the Uchiha heir, instantly slit the throats of all the men in sight before they could even get yelp of help out. It was almost too fast, she blinked and in one instant they were all alive and the next they were hollow corpses.</p>
<p>It was tragic and sad and beautiful and marvelous to watch just how skilled the man was.</p>
<p>The two didn't waste a second in moving forward. The pair came upon the next wave of targets, which were another dozen or more men. For this wave, the two decided to go together, and attack as one using a genjutsu.</p>
<p>So, when they came upon the targets, the Uchiha used a genjutsu that made all of them blind to their presence. Sasuke told Hinata that they would only have a minute before this illusion disappears. But Hinata didn't need a minute. The moment she was given the signal to attack, Hinata rushed forward with Sasuke behind her.</p>
<p>This time, it was Sasuke who watched in admiration and respect, as the Hyuga princess used her craft to take care of all the enemies who were still lost in the illusion. It was almost hypnotic the way she danced around them, and dealt small and light blows to their hearts. Not one step missed, not one palm wasted, not one breath useless. Everything about her was cool and collected and precise. Sasuke didn't have to do anything, he just stood back and watched as the beautiful warrior cut of their lifelines within an instant.</p>
<p>And when she was finished, she was still as marvelous as before. Sasuke genuinely believed that nobody could ever be more beautiful then her as she danced in the Hyuga gentle fist stance.</p>
<p>"W-What th-INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!" The two were taken out of their thoughts when they realized that Sasuke's genjutsu had dispelled, and another man had casually walked inside the space and saw the scene before him. His loud voice rang around the cave, and within seconds hordes of men were standing infront of the two of them.</p>
<p>Sasuke and Hinata, on the other hand couldn't have been more unfazed. The two stood tall and confident as more and more came in. Hinata especially felt even more confident because of the powerful and dazzling figure that stood next to her. Sasuke Uchiha was her partner, there was no force on earth that could make her scared with him next to her.</p>
<p>"Well, on the plus side, we don't have to waste time in finding them now." Her remark and soft voice reached the Uchiha's ears, and his lips tilted upwards in a small smirk. He glanced at her and saw her looking at him with a small smile on her lips.</p>
<p>"I suppose you are right." He answered. Suddenly, their eyes turned forward and the man that stood infront of them all with a cocky look on his face gave Hinata satisfaction. With a small sweet smile, she addressed the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kishimaru Senzu, under the authority of the Land of Fire and the Hokage, you and your band of misfits will be eliminated tonight".</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata's mission is finally completed. But erupting feelings slowly overcome every other need.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Kishimaru Senzu, under the authority of the Land of Fire and the Hokage, you and your band of misfits will be eliminated tonight".</em>
</p>
<p>The woman's tone was confident and unfazed, the veins around her eyes slowly protruded as chakra exuded from her skin. The Uchiha beside her noted the change in her demeanor and it would've been an understatement to say he was impressed. In fact, he was caught off guard by her sharp confidence. He had found another thing about her that amazed him like nothing else.</p>
<p>This woman, the one besides him, may have the looks of the Hyuga Hinata he had spent the last week with, but she was definitely not the same woman on the inside at the moment. And he was hoping that the unlucky bastards who crossed their paths would just surrender before it would get too painful for them.</p>
<p>"Oh! Those eyes...well, lucky us, boys! We got ourselves a Hyuga with us!...Well, I won't waste my breath, I will just say that I have no plans of killing such a beautiful woman tonight...Oh no, I will be taking you for myself as my little companion for when I need my lust to be sated...and as for you..." As soon as Kishimaru's eyes turned to Sasuke's, the Uchiha on purpose activated his bloodline, letting the malevolent red gleam of his sharingan and rinnegan to come out. And needless to say, the moment the villain's eyes recognized the particular man, all his previous bravado failed him and his face paled in fear. The Uchiha on the other hand, grinned devilishly at his reaction.</p>
<p>"It seems I won't have to waste my time to introduce myself since you are already aware...Very well, then allow me to make it very clear for you all...Before I leave tonight, I will have painted the walls of this cave red with your blood, that's all." The Uchiha's fingers twitched with excitement as sparks of lightning went off around him. He proceeded to take out his chokuto and held it infront of him as his eyes stayed pinned on all the men before him.</p>
<p>"We fight together, but Kishimaru's mine, Sasuke-san." Hinata's soft voice reached his ears, and he found himself smirking at her request. Who was he to deny her the pleasure of sending that scum to hell?</p>
<p>"By all means, he's yours." The Uchiha spoke with an air of power around him. Meanwhile on the other hand, Kishimaru was close to pissing his pants when he realized that the almighty last Uchiha was here to kill them all, and even more there was no way to escape since there was only one exit and to get to it, they had to go through the two shinobi.</p>
<p>"DON'T FUCKING SCREW AROUND WITH ME! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU! BOYS, KILL THEM! KILL THEM PROPER!" Kishimaru's tone was filled with frustration and anger and hopelessness. But the Uchiha did find it impressive how his men ran into death all because of their loyalty to the man. Too bad that the man they were loyal to was an asshole.</p>
<p>As the fray of dozens and dozens of men ran in the direction of the duo inside the wide open clearing in the cave. Sasuke and Hinata also prepared themselves.</p>
<p>And as soon as the enemies came close, the two dark-haired shinobi jumped into battle. They allowed their legendary dojutsu's to run wild and used them to their utmost capabilities. With Hinata taking on swarms of incoming men with ease. She used her 360 degree vision in a way that only a master of the byakugan could use to fight. Even managing to cover up her blind spot, she allowed no spots from where she could be taken off guard.</p>
<p>She was firm in her resolve and her mission. She did not particularly like the act of killing, but when it was necessary, like tonight, she killed without a second thought. Sending chakra filled palms directly to the heart, she didn't go for paralyzing blows, her aim was to exterminate, exterminate while leaving no survivors.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, she found herself surrounded by dozens of men, all equipped with kunais and swords and other weapons, ready to pounce on her any second. And the moment they did, Hinata used one of the Hyuga's signature attack to protect herself.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eight Trigrams : Sixty-four palms rotation".</em>
</p>
<p>The ones who didn't attack, just watched in horror as their comrades were caught in the range of the rotating attack, and watched as they fell dead not seconds later after coming into contact. It was mesmerizing and frightening just how powerful the woman was. After a few seconds, the rotation stopped, and the Hyuga heiress emerged unscathed and untouched. When suddenly she was alerted of another attack.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Earth Style : Earth Dragon Bomb".</em>
</p>
<p>She dodged just at the last second as a dragon made up of mud came up from behind her, but as soon as she did dodge, it went on and attacked the men who screamed in horror at their impending doom.</p>
<p>Hinata turned around and saw Kishimaru just glaring at her with all of his hatred, as he huffed in anger. Hinata slowly got into her stance and readied for battle. But suddenly, she saw more men coming at her from her left as she was focused on Kishimaru. She did not have time for this, she had to take care of her primary target before handling the rest. She had to ki-</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fire style : Phoenix flower jutsu".</em>
</p>
<p>Her musings were cut short when multiple fire laced shuriken were thrown at her attackers, giving her the window of opportunity she needed. She turned to her right and met eyes with the Uchiha who smirked and nodded at her.</p>
<p>"Take care of Senzu, I'll handle the rest." His words lifted a burden, and for some reason, his small smirk gave her all the confidence she was lacking. As she smiled back and turned back to the man before her.</p>
<p>"COME ON, YOU HYUGA WHORE! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER CROSS ME AGAIN!" Hinata didn't focus on his words, she just calmly eyed him and built her chakra for her next attack.</p>
<p>And finally, the moment she felt ready to attack, she initiated her assault. And not a second later, Kishimaru launched his jutsu.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eight Trigrams : Air palms".</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Earth Style : Mud wall"</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>After exactly ten minutes, the battle was already over, with Kishimaru Senzu's dismembered head lying at the feet of the Hyuga heiress, who stood there breathing a little heavily with the now-dead man's blood on her clothes, and a bloody gnash on her left thigh, a lucky strike that the man managed to make on the heiress. It wasn't a difficult battle, it wasn't even that much challenging. She only had to exert about 35 percent of her power and he was already finished.</p>
<p>As she turned her head to her partner, she saw him calmly walking towards her while wiping the excess blood of his sword, he too looked like he had not even received a scratch from the fight they were in. The cave that was crowded by loud noises and shouts mere minutes ago, was now doused in silence with only the voices of two beating hearts.</p>
<p>The Uchiha stopped when he was infront of her and she was once more taken back by the amount of concern in his eyes as he eyes her wounded thigh. "Come, I'll bandage you up. We'll spend the night in one of the other rooms, we move towards the Land of fire at daybreak."</p>
<p>With a small curt nod, Hinata proceeded to take out a black bag and picked up the beheaded head of her target and put it inside it, all bloody and red. She peered through the walls once more and luckily found an empty room that they could rest in for the night.</p>
<p>"There's a vacant room we can use, Sasuke-san." She said as she turned to face the Uchiha. As Hinata started moving forward, Sasuke followed without another word. The Uchiha's mind wandered back to the fight that took place a few moments ago, and he was blown away by the beauty of the Hyuga's fighting style. Her skillful techniques, her complex movements that even the sharingan couldn't follow. He couldn't really describe how he felt, but it was a feeling that made his insides feel warmer, in a good way.</p>
<p>A feeling that made him want to hold her in his arm, in his embrace and never let her go. He was sure that after meeting Hinata, there could be nobody else as magnificent and kind as her. There couldn't be another girl like her. Someone so kind, and warm, and beautiful. Someone who didn't judge him for his past, and gave him hope for a better future. Someone so accepting of all his sins and darkness.</p>
<p>As the two entered the vacant room, that was completely empty save a single bedding, and a second door, which most probably connected to a restroom. Sasuke saw Hinata suddenly stumble a little and not a moment later he was on her side helping her stand. He noticed the bloody gnash and realized the problem. "Sit on the bed, Hinata. You're getting dizzy from blood loss. I'll clean it up." Hinata was in no mood to argue, and she didn't want to argue with someone who was so concerned about her health. Slowly walking to the edge of the bed she sat down, wincing a little at the stinging feeling of her leg.</p>
<p>Sasuke walked closer to her, holding an antiseptic spirit, a water-wet cloth and some bandages. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke sit down at her feet and take a hold of her leg. "S-Sasuke-san, y-you d-don't need to w-worry about m-m-" Hinata's words were cut off when Sasuke's eyes snapped up towards her and the care inside them sent shrills down her spine.</p>
<p>"I want to...I-I want to take care of you, Hinata...If you'll allow me?" His words came not a heartbeat later, and even the Uchiha himself was surprised by the words he had spoken. They had almost come out of nowhere. Hinata stared into his eyes for Kami knows how long, and she almost melted at the feeling in his eyes. But all she could do was smile softly and close her eyes.</p>
<p>"A-Alright... P-Please take care of me, S-Sasuke-san." Their gazes upon each other held so much more meaning then what they were on the outside. It was like a secret sort of communication and a sort of surrender on Hinata's part, essentially trusting herself in the arms of the man she had grown to trust with her life in the past few days.</p>
<p>In that small exchange, Hinata realized that Sasuke wasn't just talking about her injury and Sasuke realized that the way she said those words, the deep emotion behind those eyes, he realized that it wasn't just her leg she was surrendering in his care.</p>
<p>As Sasuke took her leg in his hand, she felt shivers tingling down her spine. Here in this cut off space from the outside world, with nobody around them but the ghosts of the dead, for the first time, when Hinata laid her eyes on her companion and his mesmerizing eyes, she oddly felt something stirring between her legs.</p>
<p>And when he took the wet cloth and with the utmost gentleness, started to wipe off the blood off her thigh, Hinata would've been lying if she said she didn't find the stimulus pleasing. She saw the way he worked through the whole ordeal with only one arm. And it amazed her, how someone so powerful like him could be so gentle with her.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the Uchiha was in no safe spot himself, whilst trying to be as easy and calm he could be, even he was having trouble keeping some strange thoughts from forming in his head. The heiress's soft voluptuous thighs were causing some serious stiffness in his body, and it was only increasing.</p>
<p>The room unconsciously started heating up a little as the only sounds came from Hinata's uneven breaths and soft pants, that she was trying to control. But it was getting harder and harder as Sasuke's hand worked it's magic on her injury.</p>
<p>"This might sting a little." The Uchiha warned as he proceeded to put a little bit of an antiseptic on her wound. Pouring a little on a cotton bud, he dabbed slightly on her wound when suddenly he heard the most majestic sound, or no, not a sound but more like a mewl. His widened eyes turned up and saw the Hyuga heiress pink with her hands covering her mouth.</p>
<p>Surely he was not expecting a full blown moan, but he wasn't one to reject it as well. Although it did nothing to douse the fire in his now burning loins. It was quite clear to him now, and there was no point in ignoring it. He had come to find himself feeling incredibly attracted to the heiress, and at this point, he desired her very, very deeply.</p>
<p>"I-I'm-" Hinata couldn't make a single sentence together, and Sasuke's smoldering gaze was not helping her calm down. And the moment a small smirk made it's way onto his lips, she realized just what kind of situation she had found herself in.</p>
<p>"It's alright, Hinata, calm down. It'll be over in a minute." The Uchiha kept the smirk on his face as he turned his eyes back to the wound and started cleaning it up, whilst trying to keep a straight face at the sight of the Hyuga heiress restraining herself from letting out any more accidental noises.</p>
<p>Sasuke and Hinata weren't children, they were both very much mature adults. They knew exactly what was going on around them, they knew exactly how their bodies were reacting and why they were reacting this way. And somehow, or someway, at this moment, they both willingly agreed in their own heads, to forget everything else. Forget everything they knew, where they came from, what they were about to do, or what the consequences of their actions would be.</p>
<p>As Sasuke finished up bandaging the wound, he kept still, and left his hand to linger on her soft, pale thigh. Sasuke still sat on the ground, and allowed his hand to gently run over her thigh, sending waves of heat through Hinata's body. Sasuke took a gulp of air as he felt the fiery feeling between his veins, and the slowly accumulating heat amongst his manhood.</p>
<p>Keeping his hand on her thigh, the Uchiha slowly lifted his eyes up and was met with the half-lidded pale orbs of Hinata, and a beautiful face that was contorted in pleasure and thrill, an exotic and erotic look. Hinata red his eyes clearly, he was asking permission, permission to move forward with this act.</p>
<p>At that moment, Hinata decided to shed off her clothing that made her Hinata Hyuga, Heiress to the Hyuga clan. She didn't stop to remember what the effects of her actions would be, or how they would affect others. All she was thinking of, was to be bedded by the man she had come to care about so deeply in the matter of days.</p>
<p>When the Uchiha saw her show a small curt nod, he realized that there was no way he could stop now, not even if the world was ending, he wouldn't stop. He would do all he could to ride this wave of pleasure with this magnificent woman.</p>
<p>Slowly lifting his body up, he leaned towards the woman who sat in anticipation for what was about to come. Sasuke moved in her eye-line and leaned in closer and closer, until they could feel each other breaths on their lips.</p>
<p>And before Hinata could make another rational thought, a pair of soft lips landed on her owns. In a matter of seconds she was blown away by the oozing pleasure her body felt by a simple caress. On the other hand, the Uchiha couldn't believe how sweet and soft those luscious pink lips were. The pleasure he felt was so much that it made him dazed and confused, and wanting more and more.</p>
<p>His hand came up from her thigh and wrapped it around her waist, bringing her body closer to hers. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was too good to be true. It felt more like a genjutsu then a reality. This woman, this ethereal being, this beautiful princess...she was willingly kissing a traitorous demon such as him. Thinking back now, when he first saw her a week ago, he never imagined he would become so enamored with this woman, and yet here was, five days later, at her beck and call.</p>
<p>Hinata knew that she could pretend as much as she wanted, that she didn't want this, that this was shameful. She could pretend as much as could, but it wouldn't the facts, and the fact was that she was hooked on this feeling. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want his lips to ever leaves hers. She wound her arms into his soft dark tresses and tangled them as much as she could, wanting to keep him in place.</p>
<p>She felt his tongue softly prodding between her lips, seemingly asking for entrance. And she granted it would a second thought, this action of hers sent the Uchiha into a state of bliss, as his tongue entered her mouth cavity, he drank her in like a man who suffered from dehydration. He took her lips like a man possessed</p>
<p>Suddenly, Hinata put her hands on his chest pushing him back slightly, the Uchiha immediately stopped his actions and looked deeply into Hinata's eyes, worried that he might've been a little too fast or rough for her liking. But when he heard her soft voice and words, he was pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p>"S-Sasuke-kun...i-it's my f-first t-time...please...m-make love t-to me." She shyly lifted her eyes and when she met his eyes, she was shocked and blown when she saw a natural and beautiful smile on his lips that just made him that much more handsome. The raven-haired man slowly leaned forward and forward, until his forehead was touching hers.</p>
<p>Looking to his beautiful mismatched pair of eyes, Hinata felt more secure and at peace then she had ever felt before, never in her life she had felt like this, and it was driving her crazy.</p>
<p>"I haven't done this before...You are the first woman who has made me feel this way... but I promise you, I wouldn't dare put you in a spot where you were uncomfortable...just let your body relax and allow me to handle the rest." His words touched her heart, they assured her that she wasn't doing a wrong thing by losing her purity, that she wasn't committing a sin. His voice soothed her shameful guilt and allowed her to truly relax in his warm embrace.</p>
<p>And as Sasuke once more gently connected his lips against her softer ones, they both realized that tonight it would only be about them. Tonight nothing else mattered, nothing other then them and their urge to satisfy the other's desires.</p>
<p>And as the night continued, the cave was slowly and gradually surrounded and encompassed by the needy moans and screams of pleasures. The stony walls became damp because of the apparent heat in the room, and the grunts became only louder as the night darkened more and more.</p>
<p>In the illuminated of a single dim yellow lantern, the two ravens bonded and gave each other as much as they could and then some.</p>
<p>Making love so deeply into the night...<em>until it became difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As a new day dawns, Sasuke and Hinata come to grips with what they have done, and the consequences of their actions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun rose from the east, light gradually and slowly started spreading it's warmth over the vast lands, warm beams of the bright heavenly body pierced through oceans, lakes, forests, towns, villages. But...in one specific cave, there was no trace of that warm glow seeping from anywhere. There was no warmth coming from the sun, the only warmth that cave shared was the heat from the acts of passions that had been committed a night before.</p>
<p>The heat and warmth, and the musk caused by the actions by two dark-haired people was enough to engulf the entire room in a perpetual blanket of comforting warmth. The sweet and sinful scents of their sweat mixed, their breaths coming in deep pants as if they had just run for hours on end, or as if they had spent hours exercising or training.</p>
<p>But in a way, what they did could be interpreted as exercise. The acts that had started early in the night only ended when their desires had been stated, which was an hour before daybreak. They had spent the night fulfilling each other in ways they had never thought they could. The thrill and adrenaline of pleasure and passion, the heat and devious emotions emanating from their bodies, it all combined to become an extremely passionate affair.</p>
<p>On the bed laid two bodies in a pool of heat, both in dazed out states,but very much awake and aware. Now that the cloud of lust and desire that had been fogging their brain had dissipated, now that the body's needs had been sated, did they finally come to the realization of just what they had done. They finally realized that the actions of the night before wouldn't just be contained to a single night, they would have to face the reactions of their actions now.</p>
<p>But that is where the problem arose. Neither of them knew just what to do in this situation. Both of them were very much unaware of how feelings worked, which was more evident in the case of the Uchiha. They laid on the single bed, but both had an inch or two distance between both of them. And both of them stared aimlessly at the ceiling, wondering just what was next.</p>
<p>For the Uchiha, he could very easily say that the pleasure and happiness he had seen and enjoyed in Hinata's warmth was something he thought wasn't possible to attain. She was as perfect as he had expected, and then some. He couldn't exactly say if this was how it felt everytime a person would have sex, but one thing was very clear, nobody could or would compare to Hinata. She was the epitome of female perfection and beauty.</p>
<p>But even though he very much desired to be with her, he still had a mission, he still had to continue on his road to redemption. And as for her, she had a home to go back to, a village full of friends and family who were waiting for her. How could he stay close to her? There was no way he could go back to Konoha yet, he still had a lot to fix before he would be considered worthy in their eyes. He still had a lot to learn and see in the ninja world. He was still in the process of finding an identity for himself.</p>
<p>Plus, he wasn't sure if the village and the Hyuga clan would take kindly to him bedding their heiress and starting a relationship with her. No, going back to the village was not an option.</p>
<p>There had to be another way. He couldn't lose her. He didn't want to lose her.</p>
<p>Glancing at her, he saw her eyes calmly staring upward, he had a small idea in his head about their situation, but he was finding it difficult to put it into words.</p>
<p>"How...How do you feel"?</p>
<p>She slowly turned her face over to his, and smiled very small and soft smile. "I-I'm...okay" Hinata noticed her dark-haired lover give her a small awkward curt nod before turning his eyes away from her.</p>
<p>While he averted his eyes, she kept her gaze fixed on him. She kept her eyes fixed on the man she had given her virginity to. All her life, she had the lessons drilled into her head, that she should save her purity until her marriage, and yet here she was, laying next to a man, alone and naked. A man who wasn't her husband or her significant other, he wasn't any of that. He was just someone she had come to care deeply about.</p>
<p>She didn't know if he loved her, or even cared for her. She didn't know where this act of theirs would led them to. She had no clue how she would go through all this? How she would face her father again? How she would face her family and friends again? And even more, she wasn't sure what to think about the fact that for the longest time she had dreamed of giving her first time to Naruto Uzumaki, and here she was, resting in the afterglow of intercourse with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha?</p>
<p>And yet, even after all those troubling thoughts, she couldn't bring her heart to feel upset over this. She didn't want to feel upset or sad over this. Why would she feel sadness when she had been on the receiving end of such unearthly pleasure? She could and would not feel upset because even if the man she had given her purity to wasn't her husband, he still treated her as if she was his queen.</p>
<p>The gentle and loving way he had guided her through everything. Being her helping hand every step of the way. Always making sure she was comfortable, always keeping an eye on her expressions, looking out for her the whole night. He had shown her the true beauty of mating between two humans. She had been shown that mating was not a sinful act as she had been taught but something beautiful and mystical. The idea and act of having two different bodies being connected both mentally and physically as one was something that was beautiful. And her lover truly had shown her the beauty of it.</p>
<p>But then her mind came to the most important question. What would they do when they left this cave? Surely they couldn't spend the rest of their lives in this small room, even though she would very much prefer that. She was very much aware of his travels and his missions, he wasn't the type to settle down. And on the other hand, she also had a clan to represent, she had a village she had to return to. Her mind ached trying to figure out a solution that would suit both of them. Because she didn't want to be separated from him.</p>
<p>A few weeks ago she didn't know a single clue about Sasuke Uchiha, and all of a sudden, she didn't want to be anywhere where he wasn't.</p>
<p>And the more she pondered, the more reality set in, she realized how difficult life was about to get for her. Their responsibilities weren't something they could easily ignore. And even though she very much hoped with all her heart that somehow and someway at the end of this, she and Sasuke would be together, something gave her a feeling that things wouldn't exactly go her way.</p>
<p>"We-um-we should start packing and get ready to move. I hope to cover two days worth of distance today." Sasuke said in a discontinued and awkward tone as he slowly got up and put on his boxers and pants. Hinata slowly turned to him, and felt heat fill her cheeks when she saw his broad back and those red nail marks all of over him.</p>
<p>Taking a big gulp of air, she mustered her courage and asked in a soft voice. "W-Will...Will you be r-returning to the village...w-with me?" She prayed to every deity above, hoping and wishing she would hear the answer her heart yearned for. She didn't want to pressure him into anything, but she certainly didn't want anything other then him.</p>
<p>But the moment she heard his low, gravely voice, she felt her heart crumble.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-I...No...I'll accompany you to the borders of the Land of Fire...I'll head to the Land of wind from there".</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Both of them could agree that the next three days were probably one of the most awkward and uncomfortable moments of their lives. They both tip-toed around each other, as if afraid of stepping on an active land mine. None of them even brought up a single thing about the night of passion they both spent together. And neither of them could work up the guts to address the elephant in the room.</p>
<p>On the way back, they didn't talk much at all, on Sasuke's urging, both of them took lesser stops and dashed as fast as they could towards the land of fire. And the closer they got, the bigger the pit in Hinata's stomach expanded. She didn't know what Sasuke was thinking and his words from three days ago still lingered on her brain.</p>
<p>She didn't want to let him go yet. But from the looks of it, she didn't have many options. And on the other hand, she also mentally cursed herself for being such a coward. She couldn't even bring herself to fully say what was on her mind. All she could was watch as he drifted further and further away from her.</p>
<p>It suddenly felt like she and Sasuke were back to being strangers once more. She couldn't hold any conversation with him, nor would she be able to handle any sort of eye-contact with him. And she could see that he wasn't fairing any better then her. He also seemed distracted and distant these past days. Every time she would try to sneak a glance at him, he would also be looking at her, and the moment their eyes would meet, they would both immediately look away.</p>
<p>Their sleeping arrangements had also changed after moving from the cave. Unlike before, where they would share a single tent, the Uchiha would now sleep in his sleeping bag that he had bought from a small nameless village on the first day of them returning to the Land of Fire. And it surprised Hinata how alone and cold she felt when he wasn't sleeping next to her. She badly missed the warmth and comfort she felt when near him. The feeling of peace and safety she felt in his embrace, she missed them with all her heart.</p>
<p>She absolutely hated this helpless feeling. The feeling of knowing she was the distance between them was increasing more and more and she couldn't do anything to lessen it or to do something to fix it.</p>
<p>Finally, they were only a day away from the Land of Fire. By noon the next day, she would be crossing the boundary of the Land of Fire, and he would leave and be on his way, alone and nothing to hold him back. Tonight would be her final night with him and in his company for an indefinite period of time, and her heart clenched at that thought. The thought that very soon she would be separated from her lover.</p>
<p>She sat around a small fire they had made to cook some fish, she sneakily glanced from the corner of her eye to her right where Sasuke sat on the floor looking intently at the fire, lost in his thought. And she couldn't help but appreciate how utterly handsome the man was. With the shades of the fire bouncing off his aristocratic features, he seemed ethereal.</p>
<p>But it seemed like she wasn't meant to be wit-.</p>
<p>"I want to ask you something, Hinata?" Her head immediately snapped to his direction, as his deep and velvety voice took her out of her thoughts. She saw him looking deeply into her eyes, and she returned the gesture.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes?"</p>
<p>She spoke in a soft and wavering voice. Wondering what he was looking to ask. This had been the first time had spoken with her in over two days, not counting the small orders he gave her while travelling. And it amazed her just how badly she missed their small conversations.</p>
<p>She saw the look of discomfort and nervousness on Sasuke's face and it made her curious as to what he wanted to inquire from her.</p>
<p>"What...What would you say if I told you that I want you to come with me...instead of returning to the village"?</p>
<p>Suddenly, it felt like everything around her had disappeared. And it was only her and Sasuke and his strange and shocking words revolving around her mind and body. She took a double take to make sure she heard him correct, but when she saw his face and expression, she was assured that he definitely had just asked her to run away with him.</p>
<p>This is what he was thinking of these past days, she concluded. He was also on edge because of what happened and it brought her slight comfort to see that she wasn't the only one who was going crazy about what happened. But those traces of comfort vanished just as quickly when his words came back again.</p>
<p>Go with him, instead of returning to the village. Could she? Could she really abandon everything behind, and run away with him? She would be abandoning everything she had grown accustomed to in her life, her life, her duties, responsibilities, her team, her friends, her family. Could she really leave all of that behind for a life of uncertainty and adventure with this man. This godly ninja.</p>
<p>Being completely honest to herself, the thought of spending an adventurous life with Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a bad idea. It would be a life of struggle, survival and excitement. Certainly not something she would ever be able to do on her own or with anyone other then Sasuke. And because of this, they could stay together. She wouldn't have to be away from the aura of safety and warmth that only he gave off. She could enjoy many more sessions like the one they had before. With nobody to look out for but themselves. Nobody to tell her what to do.</p>
<p>It would just be her, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Lost in their own world. And maybe sometime down the line, they could settle down somewhere together, and be a family. Certainly it wasn't a bad idea.</p>
<p>The Hyuga clan would still stay the same, although her father would be furious, but she wouldn't have to care about his rage, and Hanab-.</p>
<p>Hanabi.</p>
<p>How could she forget her precious little sister? How selfish could she be to not consider the feelings of her little sister? It almost brought her to tears because of how Hanabi had been raised. Her beautiful little sister never got to meet their mother, and Hanabi never failed to vocalize her sorrow for never getting to spend time with her, and the closest thing to a motherly figure for Hanabi was herself. She would never be able to stay happy or forgive herself, if she left Hanabi all alone in that clan.</p>
<p>Sure, Hanabi would become the clan head, but she was still too young, too young to bear the burdens of a clan such as the Hyuga. Hanabi deserved to have a childhood, and if she ran away with Sasuke, she would be taking that childhood away from her, and would be leaving her in the clutches of that ruthless clan.</p>
<p>Coming to a realization, that she wouldn't be able to do what her heart desired, she felt tears pooling in her eyes. She should've known it couldn't be that easy. It was never that easy, especially for her. She knew what she had to say to Sasuke and it broke her heart to pieces just thinking about it.</p>
<p>Slowly looking back into Sasuke's eyes, with tears falling down her cheeks, she saw the look in Sasuke's eyes and she knew that he already knew of her answer. But just like her, he also hoped for something different. With a heavy heart, she slowly turned her thoughts to words.</p>
<p>"I...I-I would love nothing more, S-Sasuke-kun...to l-leave everything behind a-and run away with you...but, I can't...I have someone that d-depends on me, a-and I can't leave her behind."</p>
<p>For the first time, she saw Sasuke's emotion clearly behind his eyes. She watched as the hope in his eyes crumbled, leaving an empty shade behind, she saw the hope - that maybe she would agree - vanish from his mesmerizing eyes, she noticed the light in his eyes being snuffed out by a sorrowful and sadness-filled darkness. She saw all of that, while his face didn't so much as twitch.</p>
<p>But she didn't need any facial expressions to see that he was just as devastated as she was from hearing her answer.</p>
<p>She wanted to hear him say something, but he became deathly silent. He didn't utter a word after her answer, and diverted his eyes back to the flames. She kept her eyes trained on him, until suddenly he got up and walked into the forest, saying only one thing.</p>
<p>"Rest, I'll be the lookout." He spoke in a low and deep voice, before walking deeper into the trees. She so badly wanted to go after him, to just embrace him with all her strength and kiss him until she ran out of breath. But she couldn't, she couldn't do any of that.</p>
<p>All she could do was stay frozen on the spot with tears falling down her eyes, looking aimlessly at the fire, feeling her heart crumble and fall apart. So she just sat there and shed her tears until her body dropped out of exhaustion and blackness took over, sending her into a world of dreams where she imagined her and Sasuke together.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the sun came up, their travel started once more. This time, the silence was even more evident and strangely much more deafening then before. And each step closer to her homeland, felt like her heart was being constricted.</p>
<p>Every time she thought about what could've been her heart ached, and tears accumulated.</p>
<p>They didn't stop anywhere, and rushed towards their destination without pause. And at 1 in the afternoon, Hinata activated her byakugan and she could see the boundaries of the Land of Fire. Finally the time had come. Their final moment and she wasn't ready to see him go yet. She didn't want to see him go yet.</p>
<p>She saw Sasuke stop on a tree branch and she also immediately stopped next to him. She knew what was going through his head, and just as he knew hers.</p>
<p>"This is it." He said slowly as he turned to her. Hinata couldn't hide her tears this time, and she didn't want to. She wanted him to know just how her heart was torn over leaving him.</p>
<p>"I...I'm sorry, Hinata...for not being able to do enough." Sasuke didn't want to see her go, but she had to. And he wasn't going to let her go without her knowing the true extent of his feelings, he wouldn't back away this time.</p>
<p>She had her head cast down and he could see the tears falling down her face. "I'm not sure when I'll return...or even if I'll return...but I want you to be happy...even if I'm not the one to bring you that happiness...and the happiness you gave me, I'll never forget it...and I'll never forget you, Hinata...and, if we never see each other again, I...I just want you to know that...that I love you, and I'll always treasure the memory of us."</p>
<p>Sasuke realized how unnatural it was for him to speak of his feelings so openly, but then again, before Hinata, he found himself doing things he never thought he would. She made him want to do things he never thought doing. She made him realize that life could still be beautiful despite every thing that had happen.</p>
<p>She had taught him, that even after all the pain, there was still beauty. And she had so happily shown him a glimpse of heaven that he thought he could never attain. And he loved her for it. In the matter of a week or more, he had fallen hard for her, he had fallen like he never saw himself falling for anyone.</p>
<p>As he rested his eyes on her, he could see the tremors of sobbing going through her body, he couldn't see her face behind the curtain of her beautiful hair, but he could hear the soft whimpers and he could see the tears falling down on the branch. And Kami! How he wanted to take away all those tears, and see that smile on her face that he fell in love with, but he couldn't.</p>
<p>"Hina-".</p>
<p>His word's were cut off when suddenly she threw herself on him, and embraced him with everything she had. She buried her head in his chest as she wound her arms around his neck, and she cried, she cried for the both of them, and she cried until she could cry no more. The Uchiha encircled his hand around her waist and held her tightly. Relishing her beautiful and gentle scent for the last time, feeling the soft curves of her body, and trying to feel them enough so that he could never forget them.</p>
<p>He didn't need to hear words from her, this embrace told him of everything she felt for him, and it only made him want to hold her even tighter.</p>
<p>As her whimpers and shudders lessened, Sasuke kept his hold on her. When it finally grew quiet and completely silent.</p>
<p>Amidst the peaceful and vast wilderness, she spoke her final words to her lover.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Farewell, Sasuke...I'll miss you".</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was heavy. Well, anyhow, I hope you guys liked the chapter and the story so far. And just another small spoiler, after this chapter, we won't be seeing Sasuke for some time. The next chapters will be set around Hinata and in Konoha.</p>
<p>Now, I did say there would be drama so I'll try my best to give you all just that.</p>
<p>So with that said, please enjoy the story and tell me what you think in the comments. </p>
<p>Peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a broken heart, Hinata returns to the Leaf Village, just wanting things to go back to normal. But unbeknownst to her, things are about to get even more crazier.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Konoha was the same as when she had left. The same wooden buildings, the same bright and warm colors, the same bustling markets, the same happy and smiling faces. Konoha was the same perpetual source of warmth that she had known from a very long time and had come to love as her home. With it's cool weather, and comforting winds, the warm rays of the sun, it was all in all a beautiful place that she proudly acknowledged as her home.</p>
<p>And yet, despite seeing and knowing all of that, the moment she stepped through the village gates, she felt her heart tugging at something that lied beyond the walls of the village. She felt her soul wanting the warmth that only <em>he</em> provided her, not the warmth the village gave off. She knew Konoha was her one true home, but for the first time in her life, she wanted so badly to just run away from this place called home and follow <em>him</em>, wherever he went.</p>
<p>But it wasn't that simple, Hinata thought as she jumped over buildings and leaped towards the Hokage tower. Their lives were just entirely too different, they could never be together no matter how much she desired. She held so many responsibilities and duties, towards her clan, her village, her friends and especially, her sister. While on the other hand, <em>he</em> was a man of the world, he wasn't tied down to anything except his own morals and his own mission for redemption.</p>
<p>It was just silly and wishful thinking on her part when she thought that he would come back to the village and they could somehow figure out a way to be together, just wishful thinking. It was made clear to them both that they couldn't pursue anything more then what they wished would happen.</p>
<p>And she remembered his words so vividly that she could almost imagine him standing infront of her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want you to be happy...even if I'm not the one to bring you that happiness</em>
</p>
<p>Could she? Could she really do what he wished for her? To find happiness somewhere else? For the longest time, she thought that wherever Naruto was, she would be happy, and if he was with her, she could be even more happy, but now...now it was all too complicated and confusing. Now every moment she would think of her happiness, she would see his face, instead of Naruto's. It was almost dangerous how quickly he had made a place for himself in her heart, all in the matter of a few weeks.</p>
<p>Shaking her head to get rid of these thoughts, she realized that when he said that he might never come to the village, he was probably not lying. So it wouldn't do her any good to get depressed so badly over this matter, she had to hope and pray that by some miracle he would come back soon. Until then, she decided she would not let her sadness show, she would just go on about her life as usual without any problems.</p>
<p>Sasuke might not come back, but that didn't mean she would become a depressed shut-in, she just had to find her own happiness somehow, she thought to herself as she landed on top of the Hokage tower.</p>
<p>Activating her byakugan, she saw through the building walls and saw the Hokage in his office, like always going over some documents while his adviser, Shikamaru, stood next to him, saying something she couldn't really decipher.</p>
<p>Deciding not to waste more time, she quickly made her down from the roof and into the large building. Passing by the countless shinobi and other personnel, she finally stood infront of the Hokage's office. Politely knocking a few times, she heard the Hokage's voice from the other side.</p>
<p>"Come in."</p>
<p>Entering the room, she saw the silver-haired man look up and immediately smile gently before setting down the files to address her.</p>
<p>"Good to have you back, Hinata." Kakashi greeted her in a friendly tone, while Shikamaru also looked up from the files he was studying.</p>
<p>"Good day, Hokage-sama. Good to see you, Shikamaru-kun." She gave the Nara a small smile, as she bowed slightly before the two.</p>
<p>"Hinata." Came Shikamaru's greeting with a small curt nod, before going back to his file. Hinata immediately diverted her attention back to Kakashi, she stepped closer to his desk as she took out a scroll from her pouch and presented it to the Hokage.</p>
<p>"The mission was a success, Hokage-sama. Kishimaru and the fist have all been dealt with, they won't be causing more trouble anytime soon. You can assign a medical ninja to do a medical report on Kishimaru's body which is sealed before you." Hinata spoke in calm and collected tone, with confidence in her voice.</p>
<p>"Excellent work, Hinata, I knew you wouldn't disappoint." Hinata's blushed lightly at the compliment. Growing up with only scolds and frowns of disappointment from her father and her clan, she always felt giddy when someone praised her for her abilities. "And I'm hoping our ally didn't give you much trouble. I know my little student can be a pain in the ass sometimes."</p>
<p>Hinata resisted the urge to shed tears once more when he was mentioned but she steeled her nerves and answered appropriately. "No, Hokage-sama, he was a very compatible and collected partner throughout the mission. He helped me through and through at many occasions during the mission. It's safe to say, without his help, this mission wouldn't have gone this smooth." She answered honestly and without a single lie. Sasuke did do all those things, and he had been an excellent mission partner. On the other hand, Kakashi's eyes widened slightly before he let out a small chuckle.</p>
<p>"Are we both talking about the same Sasuke Uchiha? I'm surprised by your answer, to be honest. I have always remembered him to be a more solo-oriented ninja, so to hear that he worked with you so well...well, I guess i'm just proud of you both. Did he say anything about where he would be going next, so I can have at least a clue as to where I should send messages for him?" Kakashi asked with a smile as he rested his hands on the desk.</p>
<p>Once more she remembered the words he spoke when they woke up in the cave and her heart ached as she slowly answered, with glossy eyes. "H-He...He said he would be heading to the Land of Wind." Unnoticed by Hinata, Kakashi and Shikamaru both immediately picked up the shift in Hinata's tone and demeanor. They both noticed the way her head hung downward slightly as she answered. But no matter, her answer left the two men with the same conclusion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Something happened between them.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well...I think that's all for now, you've done well, Hinata, you can have the next few weeks off to rest. For now, you're dismissed." Kakashi spoke in a gentle tone, as he smiled at the Heiress. Hinata immediately bowed before slowly bidding farewell to the men and heading towards the exit.</p>
<p>The moment the door closed after she left, Shikamaru's head snapped towards the Hokage. But before he could say anything, Kakashi spoke up.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know what you are about to say. It seems like something happened between Hinata and Sasuke, something she's not willing to share." Kakashi said to Shikamaru with a sigh, he was always surprised and amazed at the Nara's analyzing capabilities, to a normal person or an average ninja, Shikamaru would look like a complete fool who was always either yawning and lost in his own thoughts, but only those closest to him knew how much Shikamaru observed and how he could point out almost every single detail about those around him.</p>
<p>"He's supposed to be your student, Hokage-sama. Don't you have any idea what he might've done?" Shikamaru asked staring at the Hokage.</p>
<p>"I'm not honestly sure. If it was the Sasuke from a few years ago, I would say he either threatened her or harmed her somehow, judging from the vibe I felt from Hinata...but I know he's not like that anymore, so I can't really say what happened between them." Shikamaru didn't reply to his words and just allowed his thoughts to wander for a while, thinking of the two of them in different scenarios.</p>
<p>But that all lasted a total of five seconds before he decided what the whole ordeal was.</p>
<p>
  <em>"What a drag."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hinata swiftly made her way out of the Hokage tower, and started in the direction of the Hyuga compound, looking forward to the warm and comfortable blankets and the soft futon that awaited her. By the time she made it onto the village streets she once more thought back on his words and the deeply embedded sorrow in them that you could only understand if you were her. She could still hear in her ears, the anguish in his tone as he told her he wouldn't be able to return with her, she could feel the heavy stone on his heart as he told her that she should not wait for him and should try and find happiness with someone else, she knew that it was killing him to say those words, but he had no other choice then those words.</p>
<p>And then, his final words. Those three words she had been waiting her whole life to hear from someone who truly accepted her. The emotion and feelings that he tried to convey in those few words, she caught them all and they just made her that much more miserable. And what was even worse was the fact that she couldn't muster up her courage to say the same words back to him, and the one main reason that she could think of to try and deny her coward nature, was that she knew.</p>
<p>She knew that if she said those 3 words to him, she would leave everything behind to be with him, she would let go of every responsibility, every duty, every bond and more, she would discard all of that without a second thought and run away with him.</p>
<p>But she couldn't. She couldn't put herself in a position, where her actions would cause hurt and sorrow to so many others. Sasuke Uchiha, was a handsome and polite,a reformed man, surely he would eventually forget about her and find love in the form of someone else, she thought to herself. And as for her...well, she would just try her hardest to move on from this heartache and live her life as if that night with the Uchiha never happened. She would lock this secret in the deepest and darkest vault of her heart, and she would keep it buried there forever. Nobody had to know about her relationship with Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
<p>Snapping out of her musings, she lifted her eyes upward and saw that she stood before the gates of the Hyuga compound. Feeling a tinge of relief at making it back home safely, Hinata greeted the guards with small bows as she entered the compound, and quickly made her way to her father's room. It was sort of like a custom in her family, whenever she or Hanabi would return from their missions, they would be called to Hiashi's private quarters where he would question them regarding their missions and the ups and downs of it. And in return, he would always give them some sort of advice to better themselves.</p>
<p>Hinata wanted to pass by on greeting the man that mostly scolded her for her shortcomings instead of praising her for her qualities, but she knew that it would lead to even more looks of disapproval from him if she did. So when she reached the sliding door, she merely stood behind it for a few seconds when she heard her father's voice from inside.</p>
<p>"You may enter." came his brazen and mature voice. She knew that he became aware of her presence the moment she stepped inside the compound. It was almost uncanny how he always knew where she went, most of the times even without the use of Byakugan.</p>
<p>Slowly sliding the door open, Hinata entered in a graceful manner, and took a seat before her father who was also sitting in seiza style on the mat. She frowned internally a little at the way her father hadn't even lifted his eyes to look at her once.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, otou-sama, I have returned from my mission. I apologize that I wasn't able to see you before leaving, I was in a bit of rush." It was always better to confess her mistakes before her father, before he would point them out himself and make her feel even more worse. She saw as Hiashi finally put down the scroll he was reading and turned his eyes up to look at her.</p>
<p>Even though she knew that after the war and after years of training, she was on-par with Hiashi in fighting skills, and her byakugan was even better then him, but still, even after all of that, his gaze was strong enough to make her want to hide away into a hole somewhere. The unfazed steel and sense of authority and power in the pale eyes of the Hyuga head could make the biggest enemies soil their pants.</p>
<p>"Status of the mission?" He asked in a straight forward tone as he stared at her.</p>
<p>"Success." Hinata replied in a single word, lifting her eyes to look back at him.</p>
<p>"Very well. You're dismissed." Hinata thanked the gods the moment she heard those words. She wanted nothing more then to leave this suffocating room and walk into her own. She bowed quickly and without another word, she quickly made her way out of the room. And as she walked out, she could sense her father's strong gaze following her. And it did nothing to ease her senses, at all.</p>
<p>Once outside, she moved away from him room, and speed-walked towards her own, greeting several branch members on the way with a polite smile on her face. She thought that it was best for her to be on good relations with the branch members, especially since one day very soon, she would be joining them as well. With Hanabi next in line to be the Hyuga head, she would be given the caged bird seal and would be sent to the branch members. Unless, she married someone outside the clan, that way she could be saved from the branch seal, but she didn't see herself marrying anyone anytime soon, or anyone proposing to her for marriage, for that matter.</p>
<p>It was a sad thought to wonder about, but it was inevitable. Once upon a time, she hoped and dreamed about the promise Naruto Uzumaki made to her cousin, that he would change the Hyuga. She hoped that a change would come. But with the death of Neji, it felt like the ways of the Hyuga would never change.</p>
<p>Finally outside her room, she let out a sigh of relief and made her way inside. She felt her muscles unwinding and her body yearning for rest after so many days of exertion and constant travel. And once more, finally alone in her room, alone to her thoughts. His words and his beautiful face and mesmerizing body crept into her head and before her eyes.</p>
<p>Once more she felt those unshed tears accumulating behind her eyes, threatening to fall once more. But she wouldn't cry, she steeled her nerves and wiped those tears before they could fall, she would most definitely not cry, crying wouldn't bring her soul any calm or comfort, it would only bring her more anguish. What happened with Sasuke Uchiha, she would not let it deter her, he was most probably wandering the Land of Wind at the moment, and here she was still crying over him. And she could not let that happen. If he so easily continued his mission and his travels, then she would do the same. She would live her life the same way she was living before.</p>
<p>Moving further in her room, she took off her backpack and threw it in a corner haphazardly and quickly went into the adjoined bathroom. Shedding off her dirty and torn clothes, she stepped under the shower, and turned the warm water on. The moment she felt the sizzling warmth of the water hit her skin, she moaned involuntarily off the relief and comfort she felt. Feeling the knots unwinding, and the tension leaving her body, she cleaned herself thoroughly. She cleaned herself to her deepest depths, all the while the thoughts of the Uchiha - spending a whole night exploring between her thighs - kept swarming in the back of her head. She pushed them back as far as she could, but it became clear that it would take a little time to not cry over the thought of her lover.</p>
<p>After bathing, she felt the drowsiness on her brain and felt her body wanting to just sleep the stress off. Upon exiting the bathroom, she dressed herself in a modest pair of pajamas to tuck in for the night. But just as she stepped back into her room, her eyes landed on the small body that was waiting for her.</p>
<p>"Imoto-chan." For some reason, Hinata's eyes flooded with tears as she saw her beloved little sister. The same person for whom she had discarded her own happiness, her own freedom for, she had discarded the man she was beginning to love.</p>
<p>"Hinata-nee! You're back!" the younger's face lit up with delight to see her older sister. As she immediately got up and threw herself into a tight embrace with Hinata. Who responded immediately as she tightened her grip around the younger one.</p>
<p>As Hinata embraced Hanabi, she realized why she did what she did. She realized that no matter how much it hurt her, she could never leave Hanabi alone. Even if she could go back in time to that moment with Sasuke near the border of the Land of fire, she would still say and do the same thing, all because her sister's happiness and safety meant more then her own.</p>
<p>So she embraced her tightly and allowed her tears to fall on the younger's shoulder. Hanabi also noticed this and let out of the hug to look at Hinata's teary eyes.</p>
<p>"Why are you crying, Hinata-nee? Did something happen? You didn't get hurt on the mission did you" Hanabi asked in a concerned tone, watching the tears fall. Hinata just smiled warmly and wiped her eyes quickly before planting a comforting and loving kiss on Hanabi's forehead. And whispered to her in a quiet and hushed voice, only for her tears.</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, Imoto-chan...I-I just missed you very much".</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hanabi left after sitting down with her, and talking to her about her missions and her genin team, and some more happenings around the village. All while Hinata sat quietly and watched her little sister ramble on to her heart's content with a small wistful smile on her lips. She absolutely adored these moments spent with her sister. Growing up, due to the tension between them caused by their father, they had spent many years distant from each other, but now, it felt like they were closer then ever.</p>
<p>Once the door slid close after Hanabi's exit, Hinata once more felt drowsiness creep up on her. She wanted nothing more then to just drop her body on her futon and drift away into her dreams.</p>
<p>And she did just that, even though it wasn't that late yet, she couldn't hold on any longer. Without wasting a second, she sat back on the futon and laid down on the comforting and warm surface. As her body took in the warm surroundings it was confined in, she felt her system slowly shut down. Closing her eyes, she hoped that her night wouldn't only bring her more memories of Sasu-.</p>
<p>
  <em>*knock*</em>
</p>
<p>"Hinata-sama, there is a guest waiting for you in your sitting quarters." She opened her eyes not mere moments after she had closed them. Groaning and whispering rude things, she slowly got back up and turned towards the door where she could see the silhouette of the branch member standing outside.</p>
<p>"T-Thank you for telling me, I'll be there in a moment." Hinata knew her father would have her head if she ignored this <em>'guest'</em> , so she begrudgingly got out of the blanket and walked towards her door, ignoring the fact that she was in her pajamas. She didn't care if somebody saw her in her pajamas, she was dead tired and she could care less about somebody complaining about her attire.</p>
<p>Yawning slightly she walked out of her room and walked towards the sitting quarters. All the while wondering just who this guest was. The Hyuga would never let any common citizen or ninja to enter their abode, that much she knew. Even Kiba and Shino, her two trusted comrades weren't allowed inside the compound, and yet whoever this <em>'guest'</em> was, was allowed to her private quarters where only family was allowed.</p>
<p>Standing outside the door of the room she was supposed to be in, she casually straightened her clothes and yawned once more, before sliding the door open. And as she entered, at first sight, she felt like her heart would give up on her at once.</p>
<p>The moment her eyes landed on the figure sitting inside, her eyes widened in shock and her body was left frozen in it's track. And after who knows how long of just staring at the manly figure inside, only a single name left her lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-Naruto-kun."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, things are bound to get very complicated for Hinata in the coming chapters. With Sasuke out of the picture, let's see how Naruto approaches Hinata with his new found adoration for her, and how Hinata deals with the consequences of being with Sasuke.</p>
<p>Please follow this story, and tell me your thoughts in the comments.</p>
<p>The next chapter will be updated soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Naruto's affections for Hinata growing each passing moment, Hinata must deal with her inner conflicts while also looking for her own happiness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now she understood why her clansmen had been generous enough to invite her guest to her private sitting quarters. The guest wasn't just a normal friend, or a teammate, but rather he was the living legend and the hero of the shinobi world. And he was the object of her dreams since she didn't even know what love was.</p>
<p>He was Uzumaki Naruto.</p>
<p>Looking just as handsome as the night she last saw him at the village gates. The same shiny blond locks, the warm and endearing ocean blue eyes, that dreamy and boyish wide smile of his, his sun-tanned skin, yes, it was safe to say that Naruto Uzumaki still looked like a prince in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Hinata-chan! You're back!" She snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto stood up and approached her and all of a sudden engulfed her in a tight hug, also managing to lift her off the ground a bit. For some reason, in his presence, Hinata felt most of her depressing thoughts regarding Sasuke's absence drifting away, and she felt lighthearted enough to smile back and return his embrace gently.</p>
<p>"Hi, N-Naruto-kun." She greeted as Naruto put her down and stared at her. Hinata felt that familiar nervousness creeping about a little as she felt his eyes on her, but she was determined not to let it deter her any longer, she wasn't the same blushing and bumbling 13-year old girl, she couldn't afford to do stupid things like that.</p>
<p>"Man, you were gone for a pretty long time. Was the mission hard?" Naruto asked in his usual excited and slightly louder then average tone. Hinata just smiled politely and answered in a collected and calm voice.</p>
<p>"No, Naruto-kun, it wasn't that difficult but Sas-um, I mean, my partner and I had a lot of ground to cover, so that's why it took some time to complete our objective." Hinata thanked Kami for the little mistake she corrected at the nick of time, she couldn't afford to mention Sasuke infront of him, because she knew that he would drown her with questions and at some point in her nervous and dazed state, she would accidentally cough up up the fact that she had lost her virginity to the Uchiha.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, that's excellent...Anyway, I'm glad you're back in the village and safe, ya know." Hinata could sense that he was about to ask her something, judging by the way he was chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>"It's certainly good to be back, Naruto-kun...But may I ask, what are you doing here?" She asked in a polite and guarded tone, afraid that she would somehow offend him by her question. But it seemed like it had the opposite effect on the blonde as she saw his face grow a little more red.</p>
<p>"Well, um-I was hoping, ya know, that-that since you're back and all, maybe we could go to Ichiraku-or um, anyplace you like...ya know, to hang out...just the two of us." Hinata felt her heart beat a bit faster when she saw his flustered expression and the nervous giddiness in his tone, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't tempted to accept his invitation.</p>
<p>But at that same moment, Sasuke's eyes appeared before her, and she couldn't help but feel as if she was about to commit adultery, when she knew that it was nothing of that sort. She remembered Sasuke's words, and she came to the realization, that Sasuke would probably never come back, and there was no relationship between them of any sort except that they were lovers for one night. He was not her husband or even boyfriend, nor was she his wife or girlfriend. So why would she feel like she was committing a sin by accepting Naruto's invitation? The answer was, she wasn't, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>So with that said, she probably would've accepted his invitation if it wasn't for the fact that she was tired to her bones at the moment, and would fall into unconsciousness any moment now. With that thought in mind, she politely answered.</p>
<p>"I-I would like that, Naruto-kun, b-but perhaps we could do this tomorrow. I just returned from my mission this afternoon and I'm really tired...s-so if you want to go somewhere tomorrow, I-I'll be free." She answered, hoping that the blonde would either quietly accept her words or he would probably just pick her up and take her away.</p>
<p>"Of course! Yeah, no worries, Hinata-chan! You must be tired as hell...but tomorrow works for me as well, I'm free anyway so we can spend some time together, ya know" Hinata could quite clearly tell even without activating her byakugan that Naruto's heart was beating quite fast and he really was flustered. But knowing that, she was brought to ease, it would make it more comfortable for her if she wasn't the only one nervous.</p>
<p>"I-I'll be waiting then, Naruto-kun. And I look forward to it." Hinata spoke with a shy smile as she blushed lightly and stared downwards. As Naruto was about to speak, suddenly Hinata felt heavy footsteps drawing near, and she paled slightly when she heard the domineering voice of her father.</p>
<p>"Naruto-sama, good evening, it's an honor to have you here." Both of their heads turned towards Hiashi who calmly walked upto them and stood next to Hinata.</p>
<p>"Hahaha stop with that 'sama' stuff, I'm just Naruto, ya know. That makes me sound like I'm old." Even though Naruto discouraged him from saying that, Hinata knew that it wouldn't stop her father one bit. After Pein's attack and the war, both of which had Naruto's hand in stopping, Naruto had become a national hero. He had more sway then most clan-heads, and almost every clan and every person now regarded him with the utmost respect. And even more since they knew he was next-in-line after Kakashi to be the Hokage. Everyone wanted to be on his good side.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, you are the savior of the village, our village's pride, you deserve to be regarded as such." Hiashi spoke in the same monotonous tone, but his words caught Hinata's attention. She noted the way Naruto was being appraised for his efforts in stopping the war, and yet again, once more, she was reminded of how the Uchiha was treated even though he had put in an equal effort as Naruto.</p>
<p>"Well, heh, okay...Anyway, I just wanted to talk to Hinata-chan, but I'm on my way out now." Hiashi quietly gave him a curt nod, as Naruto once more nervously chuckled once, and started to walk out but not before locking eyes with Hinata. "See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan, I'll be waiting at Ichiraku at twelve."</p>
<p>Hinata shyly nodded at his words, and both the father and daughter watched as the energetic blonde ran out of the compound. Hinata knew she had to move, but she also felt like her father wanted to say something.</p>
<p>"Are you going somewhere with him in the morning, Hinata?"</p>
<p>"Hai, otou-sama. Just to get together for a while and eat lunch somewhere."</p>
<p>"Hm... Naruto Uzumaki is bound to become even more powerful in the future, and as of right now, he has more sway in village matters then anyone except the Hokage...It would benefit the Hyuga greatly, if he became connected to us...perhaps, a <em>relationship</em> of sorts."</p>
<p>Hinata didn't say anything as her father walked away quietly. She knew that if he was any other guy, her father would've forbid her from seeing or going with him. But since it was the village hero, he was probably jumping from joy inside to see him being courteous to his daughter.</p>
<p>Hinata just closed her eyes and let out a sigh, thinking that it was getting too complicated for her head to manage. Whatever happened she would deal with it later, or in the morning, more specifically. With that thought in mind, she just softly blinked and decided to head towards her room and call it a night and hope there would be no more interruptions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Naruto Uzumaki walked proudly through the lively night markets of Konoha, he couldn't help but smile like an idiot. His entire body was oozing with joy at the moment as he walked around with no destination in sight. And every time some kid would stop him for an autograph or a girl would stop him to give him a gift, he would wholeheartedly accept them and he would show his infectious smile to all those around him. And it wasn't because of the gifts, not to say they were bad because they weren't, but his smile was present because of one girl and one girl only.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hyuga Hinata.</em>
</p>
<p>He recalled the events that took place earlier in the afternoon, the little get-together, although he would prefer the term, date but whatever. But back to the topic at hand, he felt like he could literally run ten times around the village because of how happy he was. Everything had gone just as he had planned, everything was progressing just as he had wanted. And in no time, would he ask Hinata to become his girlfriend. And he knew with his current reputation, her father wouldn't put up a fight.</p>
<p>He couldn't have imagined ten years ago, that the shy and quiet girl in the academy would become such a major part of his life, or rather, future major part. But thanks to his friends and specifically, Sakura, who had constantly bashed him upside the head until he realized that he had to do something before somebody else saw Hinata.</p>
<p>He had seen her grow more and more beautiful as she grew older, and now she was honestly one of the most beautiful girls in the village. So with that said, she had no shortage of suitors lining up for her, and that's why he had to make a move. And now, with the war over and most of the major threats gone, it seemed a perfect time to make her his.</p>
<p>And even though Naruto knew he would have to work for it, in his heart, he knew that Hinata wouldn't reject him. He knew about her feelings for him, and for some reason, he just felt like Hinata belonged to him. From the start, she had feelings for him and only him, not even his best friend and the guy with the biggest fan-club, Sasuke Uchiha, could take Hinata's eyes off him, so that was more then enough for him to proudly acknowledge the fact that nobody else could have her, and only he could be the one for her.</p>
<p>"Naruto! Over here!" Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts as he turned his gaze forward and saw his pink haired teammate waving over at him from a few feet away. He smiled just the same and ran upto her.</p>
<p>"What's up, Sakura-chan?" He asked as he stopped infront of her. While on the other hand, Sakura put a hand under her chin and narrowed her eyes as she she observed the blonde who had a stupid grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Somebody looks happy tonight...hmmm, I wonder who could it be." Naruto felt a little heat in his cheeks as he shyly smiled while rubbing his nape.</p>
<p>"Hehehe, well, I-uh kinda went on a sorta date with Hinata-chan today." Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement as she literally jumped in joy. Mentally thanking Kami that Naruto had finally grown a brain and approached Hinata with romantic intentions.</p>
<p>"Kami! Finally! Come on, walk with me! I need details, now!" Naruto allowed himself to be grabbed by the arm and made to walk alongside his teammate, all the while smiling contently.</p>
<p>"Well, ya know, it-um it was really fun, ya know. Like we met at around twelve near the training grounds and then we sat there and just talked about random things, like food and training and stuff, ya know. I asked her about her mission and things. She also talked about a lot of things. Then we walked to the Yakiniku Q and ate lunch there and before you ask, yes, I did pay for the whole thing even though Hinata-chan wanted to pay her share. I acted like a gentleman through and through, ya know...I then walked her home, and thanked her for the fun day and then I-um...I-I kinda kissed her on the cheek and quickly walked away, I saw her face before I disappeared and I saw her shyly smiling, heheheh, so she wasn't angry with what I did." Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was flying in clouds at the moment. And on the other hand, Sakura had a look of glee on her face as she observed her teammate, ecstatic at the fact that finally, Hinata's feelings had come across him and he was returning them.</p>
<p>"Ooooo...look's like someone's falling in love." Sakura teasingly nudged him as she cooed and awed at his uncharacteristic behavior, while Naruto just smiled even more but didn't refute her words.</p>
<p>"Hehehehe, I don't know about that, ya know...But, I am going to ask permission from her old man to date her in a few days, clans like her don't exactly allow how normal people date, ya know." Naruto told her as he locked his hands behind his neck and walked side by side with Sakura.</p>
<p>"You're right about that. You'll definitely need Hiashi-sama's permission if you want to court Hinata...but, I don't think it's going to be difficult, I mean why wouldn't he allow his daughter to date the guy who defeated beings like Kaguya or Madara and saved the world." Sakura's word brought him to ease. She wasn't entirely incorrect, he thought, he did technically do all those things, even if he had help from Sasuke.</p>
<p>"Yeah...I hope so." the grew quiet as they walked through the busy markets in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, and their head. With Naruto's brain stuck on a particular raven-haired girl. While Sakura's thoughts drifted to a particular raven-haired boy.</p>
<p>It had been ages, it seemed like, since she last saw him leaving the village gates after being pardoned from his crimes. It had been ages, it felt like, since she had seen him or heard his gravely and velvety voice. And quite frankly, she missed him dearly. She missed him with all her heart. And when she would look around and see all her friends getting into relationships, moving forward in life, a part of her would always tell her that it was better for her to move on as well and find a nice young man and find something for herself, instead of waiting for someone who never gave her the time of day.</p>
<p>But then that part would be overshadowed by her unyielding love for the Uchiha. And it was that love that had made her stay single from the start. And it was that love which made her hope that he would one day come back and they could both have a fresh start. And now, seeing Naruto starting to return Hinata's feelings after so long, her own heart swelled with hope that maybe after Hinata, it was her turn. Maybe now, Sasuke would return and like Naruto, would return her affections and feelings as well.</p>
<p>"Naruto...what do you think Sasuke-kun is doing right now?" Her question drew Naruto out of his daze.</p>
<p>"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Like, look at us. We're all here together, in Konoha and he...he's so far away from us. Even though it's not like before when he went to Orochimaru, it's still the same feeling...Like he just keeps on getting far and far away from us...I-I just wish he would return back to the village so things can back to the way they were when we were kids." Sakura spoke as she looked up at the starry sky, her words and emotions riled enough to bring involuntary tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Sakura-chan...things can never go back to the way they were when we were young...it's all too different now...we have all changed. And yeah, I also wish that bastard would come home...but I know him...he won't return until he finally feels like he has redeemed himself for the crap he was involved in throughout the years. But it's nothing like when he went to Orochimaru, you should know that, he knows that he will always have a home here in Konoha, and when he feels like it, he'll eventually come back to us." Sakura watched as Naruto spoke. With each passing day she felt more and more impressed by how much Naruto was growing, how mature he was becoming.</p>
<p>No longer was he the same knucklehead prankster of a ninja, he had shed that image of himself and had emerged as an handsome and intelligent ninja, who was still goofy at times, but when necessary he would become serious enough to deal with any threat with a level head. Lost in her thoughts, a small smile crossed Sakura as she spoke.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Naruto." He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.</p>
<p>"For what, Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled a little more brighter at his question.</p>
<p>
  <em>"For always being a good friend to me, from the start."</em>
</p>
<p>The Uzumaki blushed slightly at the sudden proclamation and grinned cheekily, as the two walked further in the village surrounded by lights and spice and noise and life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was close to midnight, and in the Hyuga compound, every light had been turned off, and every lantern had been doused out into darkness. All the doors were securely shut, all the occupants were fast asleep. The only signs of life were coming from the guards patrolling around the compound and the sounds of crickets and other insects of the night.</p>
<p>And in one particular room, laid Hinata Hyuga in her soft futon, who should also be deep asleep, and yet was wide awake with her eyes fixed on a random spot on the ceiling. She tried to go to sleep but her body just plainly refused to acknowledge her pleas. She tried different methods to somehow go to sleep, such as doing push-ups and sit-ups in her room to tire herself out. It only made her sweat more, which led to quick midnight shower.</p>
<p>But back to Hinata, she could contribute her day with her body's unwillingness to go to sleep. There were just too many chaotic thoughts in her brain and body to just peacefully sleep them all away. And all of them were revolving around two individuals.</p>
<p>Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
<p>Now, when she accepted Naruto's invitation for this hangout, she was more then aware of what his intentions were. She knew that he was finally beginning to see her in the same light that she had been see him from the start. And to be perfectly honest, she was really happy and giddy when she hanging out with him, hearing his boisterous jokes and voice and loud endearing actions, he was like a perpetual source of warmth and joy with his natural disposition.</p>
<p>And she wasn't going to act like just because of her night with Sasuke and the feelings she held for him, she was going to let go of all her feelings for Naruto. No, that wasn't the case. In fact, now after her encounter with Sasuke and the void she felt inside herself after he left, she felt even more wanting to be near Naruto, hoping that maybe he would help seal the void inside her.</p>
<p>She knew that Sasuke wasn't coming back, and she had decided the moment Naruto shyly kissed her, that if her happiness lied in being with Naruto, then she would happily accept her fate. Even though it almost killed her every time she thought of Sasuke, and how he would feel if he knew that she was hanging out with Naruto just a day after returning to Konoha, it killed her at that thought, but she couldn't help but feel a bit angry at Sasuke at the same time.</p>
<p>She wouldn't have had to hangout with Naruto if he had come back with her, she thought to herself. She wouldn't need Naruto's presence to fill the void his absence had created in her. She felt so angry at him, but she also felt the desire to just be in his embrace. She missed him dearly and it was only because of Naruto that she hadn't spent the entire inside her room, crying her eyes out.</p>
<p>But then another question popped in her head...How would he react? How would he react if he did indeed one day come back to the village, and she would be in a relationship with Naruto? Would he be angry? Would he be jealous of Naruto? Or would he end up hating her?</p>
<p>That last possibility was the one that scared her the most.</p>
<p>But after everything that had happened, in the last few weeks and the day before. And after all the confusing and chaotic thoughts in Hinata's head settled, after she put away everything that stressed her deep inside her somewhere. When she was left with only the image of Sasuke and his voice in her eyes, she could only come to one conclusion.</p>
<p>
  <em>"But he left me...He told me he loved me but he still left me".</em>
</p>
<p>She whispered to herself in a soft, feathery voice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the night passed on, and daybreak came, the Hyuga compound slowly came alive. And in one of the private quarters, where only the most elite were allowed in, Hiashi Hyuga sat infront of the Hyuga elders, calmly sipping his warm tea, that seemed even better because of the somewhat chilly weather outside.</p>
<p>"Hiashi, do you know why we have called you?" An elderly man spoke in a hoarse voice as he addressed the head of the clan.</p>
<p>"I do not, Hakoto-sama" Hiashi replied in a calm tone, completely unfazed and full of confidence. But this time, an old woman who sat next to the old man Hakoto, spoke.</p>
<p>"We heard that two nights ago, young Naruto Uzumaki came to see your eldest daughter. And then, a few of our clansmen saw them in the training fields and then the market. And to top it all, the guards reported seeing Naruto Uzumaki kissing Hinata before leaving." Hiashi was somewhat surprised at hearing this. He immediately knew why the elders had called him here, and quite frankly, he was also going for the same thing, but he had no idea that things between the young hero and his daughter were progressing so quickly.</p>
<p>"Yes, and..." Hiashi knew what they were gonna say but he would let them get the thought out first.</p>
<p>"Hiashi...let's leave the nonsense...we all know that for some time, the Hyuga clan has not been directly in contact with the Hokage and the politics that surround the village. For many years now, we have just been left to our own devices, and every major decision the Hokage makes, he never asks us...but, with Hinata being involved with Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage. She could become opportunity that could get the Hyuga the access into the village we have been working for...for example, if Naruto Uzumaki could become your son-in-law, it would benefit the Hyuga greatly...do we understand each other here, Hiashi?" The woman finished as she took a sip of her tea, and allowed Hiashi to mull over his own thoughts.</p>
<p>And as he pondered over the idea, he realized that it was not a bad one. If his daughter and the hero got into a legal relationship, then it would work out for almost everyone. His daughter would get to be with the object of her affections, Naruto would get his daughter, and the Hyuga would get all the power that came with all this. So balancing out all the factors, it was a good idea, one that he was on board with.</p>
<p>"I understand, Hiko-sama. I also agree with your words. If this proceeds accordingly, the Hyuga could find itself in a position we have desired for many years." Hiashi spoke in a low voice as he looked at his elders.</p>
<p>"Exactly. That is why it's your responsibility and duty to make sure your daughter knows of her fate. Tell her that her relationship with the Uzumaki must continue. She must not fail." Hiashi knew it was a little cruel to force her daughter to date a guy, but she liked him already so he didn't think much of it. And immediately started to think about how he was going to handle this situation. And as for the elders, he only gave them a small but resolute answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hai".</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata gets the biggest shock of her life, during a meeting with her father and Naruto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the days continued, life went on normally in the village hidden in the leaves, the prosperous village thrived and grew, more and more each day. Now more then ever, in the new era of peace, there was a developmental rush in the village, with the sixth Hokage at the helm, the village was quickly being restored to it's former glory, prior to the war and pein's devastating attacks.</p>
<p>And as for the Hyuga princess, the days after her impromptu date with the blonde hero, she gradually fell back into her previous routine, the one before that fateful mission. She got back together with her friends from her team and the rookie 11. For some reason, those few weeks away from Konoha made her realize just how much she loved her home. From the people to the places, it represented everything it stood for. It was home.</p>
<p>But she couldn't deny the fatal feelings of yearning she felt for her dark-haired lover. Every night, in the confines of her own room, alone and cut-off from everyone and everything, she secretly remembered everything they did, she would recall everything he said to her. She knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon, and that made her miss him even more, so much so that she made it a daily ritual to remember him and his words each night before going to bed. She didn't want to forget his beautiful face, nor his meaningful words. Even if they would never be together, she would still always remember him, and she would keep the memories she made with him in her heart forever.</p>
<p>But the dark-haired man wasn't the only thing in her life causing complications. No, there was also the hyper knucklehead, Naruto Uzumaki. Who was also quickly becoming a constant in her life once more. With him trying to spend as much time as he could with her, Hinata could feel those old feelings of hers for her childhood crush coming back with a frightening pace. After their first date together, Naruto would practically drag her out of the compound each time he was free, and she would be lying if she said she didn't like his childish but attentive behavior.</p>
<p>They had gone on a multitudes of dates in the entirety of one week, and Naruto had already made his intentions very clear to Hinata.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hina-chan...I-I want you to be my girlfriend...I want you to only be mine...I spent a lot of time in ignorance, disregarding your feelings, but I don't want to be like that anymore...I've realized that you are the only one for me and...I want to be the only one for you...I don't want to see you with any other guy."</em>
</p>
<p>Those were the words she heard from him on their fifth date, and for so long she had been waiting to hear those words, she had been dreaming since she first met him, to hear these words from his lips, to finally be seen by him, to be acknowledged by him. And finally, when she heard them, it was...bittersweet.</p>
<p>That was how she would describe the feeling, because on one hand, she again thought about her time with this man's best friend, and the amazing time with him and she felt like she was betraying whatever she had with that man and she would be smashing the final nail on the coffin that was their non-existent relationship. But on the other hand, she was also happy. She was happy that her childhood love had finally opened his eyes to her, and was seeing her for who she was. Not the weird girl, not as the Hyuga heiress, nor as just Hinata Hyuga of team 8, but rather, he looked at her as just Hinata.</p>
<p>And she was happy...or rather, she was hoping she would be eventually.</p>
<p>She wished she could be, but she wasn't that sure anymore. Before everything that happened, she was assured that her happiness lied with Naruto, and any future of hers where she would be with him, she would be content and fulfilled. But then, then she got drawn into the enigma that was Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
<p>The one boy she never glanced once at during their time together at the academy. It was almost laughable, as she was the probably the only girl in the whole village who dotted on the blonde failure instead of the genius Uchiha. And then, so many years later, that same boy who she never spared a glance at, quickly made his way into her heart. And for a few moments, she had dreamed of a future with him instead of the Uzumaki.</p>
<p>But then, just as she quickly had her silly dreams fallen apart. And that was exactly why she was willing to indulge in these old and childish feelings for her childhood love. She wanted- no, needed someone to fill the void in her heart left by Sasuke Uchiha. And she hoped that Naruto would be the one to do that.</p>
<p>So with all those things considered, she had politely and shyly smiled when she heard those words, and had given him her answer.</p>
<p>
  <em>"If that is what y-you want, Naruto-kun, t-then you'll have to ask Otou-sama's permission...And...And if he a-agree's, then I'll be happy to be your girlfriend."</em>
</p>
<p>And that is precisely why, exactly four days after that, did she find herself sitting in her father's private quarters, starring down at the tatami floors, while a somewhat anxious and impatient, Naruto Uzumaki sat next to her, both of whom were being stared at by the Hyuga head.</p>
<p>"Correct me if I am wrong, Naruto-sama, but did you say you want to date my daughter and the elder heiress to the Hyuga clan?" Her father's disapproving tone sent chills down Hinata's spine, as she wondered why her father was acting negatively to the proposal, knowing him and the clan elders, they should've been all up for this. Glancing next to her, she saw a different expression on the blonde's face. He wasn't smiling like usual, but instead, she saw his jaw tightened and his lips pulled straight and his fists were clenched tightly as he was trying to hold his anger.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Atleast, that's what I want." Naruto replied, giving her father what was clearly a fake smile, openly concealing his emotions. Maybe her father didn't notice much because of the table between them, but she did.</p>
<p>"Well...if that's the case, then I cannot allow you to dat-" Hinata's eyes snapped towards her father as Naruto immediately cut his words off without hesitation, as if he was a mere common old man, and not the renowned head to the Hyuga clan.</p>
<p>"Why! Give me a good damn reason why you won't allow your daughter to date the man who saved you all when you were all about to die, Hiashi-<em>sama!</em>" Hinata's eyes widened slightly when she heard the grave threat in Naruto's voice. She had seen so many faces and expressions of his. She had seen happiness, she had seen hopelessness, rage, anger, sorrow and sadness, curiosity, excitement, fear, mischievousness, and so many more...but she hadn't seen this before. This was something new...something she did not particularly like.</p>
<p>Hiashi also flinched lightly at the jinchuriki's tight lipped question, and he also felt the terrifying power just aching to reach out. He had always thought that the Uzumaki boy was mostly a clumsy, and consistently laughing fool, and a genius in battle, it took him by surprise to see such unfettered and raw emotions on his face, almost as if he was...obsessed.</p>
<p>But either way, he did not want to anger the man before him. Certainly not after what the Hyuga elders told him, and what they had planned. He had been planning for a situation like this, and it was a blessing that the opportunity had come knocking on his door, literally.</p>
<p>"Naruto-sama, please calm yourself, allow me to clarify myself." Hiashi and Hinata noted that the blonde took heed of the head's words and tried to stay calm, allowing Hiashi to continue. "Now, as I was saying, I cannot allow you to date my daughter on the basis that it is considered unbecoming in our clan for our heiress to date. Our customs only allow a man and woman to be together, if the man is courting the woman as his future wife."</p>
<p>Hinata's eyes widened when she heard her father's words, and she felt a stinging sensation in her heart that very moment. Now she understood why Hiashi was opposed to Naruto's request. He was already thinking two steps ahead, steps that she didn't quite think she was ready for.</p>
<p>She glanced at Naruto from the corner of her eyes, and she saw his eyes lit up in excitement, completely opposite to the overbearing and raw emotion before. Noting both of their silence, Hiashi calmly continued, this time with a smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>"So, Naruto-sama, that is my proposal to you...If you wish to be with my daughter, then that can only be allowed by the Hyuga clan, if you accept her as your future wife."</p>
<p>"I accept!" Not a heartbeat later came Naruto's answer, taking Hinata by complete surprise. And call it fate or a simple coincidence, but not a second after Naruto's enthusiastic answer. Hinata felt her stomach being hurled upside down inside her body. Her body shook as she tried to stop herself from puking all over her father.</p>
<p>"Otou-sama, please excuse me!" She didn't wait for her father's confirmation, and neither did she wait around to see Naruto's somewhat confused expression, but rather she bolted straight out of the room and ran as fast as she could towards her own, passing many bewildered branch members, sparing none a single glance.</p>
<p>Thankfully, due to the close proximity of her room, she nearly barged right through the sliding door, but stopped herself at the last moment, and entered her room and ran straight to the bathroom. Hinata didn't know what happened to her, but the next moment she had her head suspended over the toilet, hurling out any content she had in her stomach.</p>
<p>For the next two minutes, it was pure torture for the Hyuga heiress as she balanced herself with one hand on the toilet lid and the other holding her own hair. She could feel the tears prickling her eyes due to the rawness in her throat, only after she had finally stopped.</p>
<p>Begrudgingly, she lifted her now exhausted body and flushed down the nasty stuff down the drain. For a few seconds, she just stopped and thought over what had happened to her all of a sudden. She wasn't feeling ill, nor was she feeling any sort of weakness, so where did the sudden puke come from? Feeling tired and confused, she just blamed food for her sudden condition and quickly proceeded to brush her truth thoroughly and rinse her mouth.</p>
<p>All the while wondering if she could escape the stifling compound for a few hours to just breathe, especially after the bomb her father and Naruto had dropped all of a sudden.</p><hr/>
<p>In Hiashi's room, both the Hyuga head and Naruto just eyed the same spot where the princess had ran off all of a sudden. Taking both experienced veterans by surprise, which was a very unusual thing.</p>
<p>Naruto couldn't determine what just happened all of a sudden. Was it because of him accepting her as his future wife? But she would've been happy about that, considering he was the one she always had her eyes on and now he was going to marry her? Was it because of something else that he did? He had quite a few of questions, but not a single answer.</p>
<p>On the other hand, the Hyuga clan head's first thought was that her daughter's actions were directly related to his proposal to Naruto. But it was confusing him. She was supposed to be in love with him, so why did she look like she was almost sick and nauseous when she ran off? Did he perhaps thought wrong? Perhaps what she had was just a childish crush.</p>
<p>"My apologies, Naruto-sama, but it seems like my daughter is perhaps not as ecstatic over your answer." Hiashi spoke in a cautious tone as he turned his eyes to the blonde. But the moment his words left his lips, Naruto's eyes snapped over to him, and he suppressed the sudden flinch of his body when he once more felt the feral power lying in the boy's body.</p>
<p>"Don't just assume things on your own, old man! I know Hinata-chan is in love with me! And she's going to be with me and only me! So, as I was saying, I accept your proposal, and I would love nothing more then to accept her as my future wife!" Hiashi tried to keep his expressions schooled and calm, but surprisingly, in the presence of the nine-tails jinchuriki, it was almost difficult.</p>
<p>"But I believe it would be better if Hinata stated her opinion as well before making such a big decisio-" Once more Hiashi was cut off when suddenly the Uzumaki snarled and his chakra raged wildly inside the four-walls of the room, taking Hiashi back by how much hostility and aggressiveness the normally happy go-lucky boy was showing.</p>
<p>"Bullshit! I know Hinata will accept! Her opinion is not needed her! The only thing you need to make sure of is to arrange our rings that will make us official! Do you understand, old man!" For the first time in history, the Hyuga head felt intimidated and he had faced even hokage's head on without blinking, but something about the feral and animalistic look in the boy's eyes was enough to make him forget his own concerns.</p>
<p>Hiashi immediately calmed himself, and closed his eyes to think about the whole ordeal. The truth was, he was also all for this. If the boy wanted to marry his daughter then it would benefit all of them. Including the elders who assigned him his duty. And moreover, this way Hinata would take on the Uzumaki name, and Hanabi would be able to become the rightful future head of the clan, just as he always wanted.</p>
<p>"Very well, Naruto-sama, I believe we have come to an agreement. My daughter, Hyuga Hinata, will be wed to you at a time I will appoint you two after I discuss this with my clansmen."</p>
<p>With those words, Hiashi knew he had sealed away his daughter's fate. There was no going back now, not after this. And when he saw the look on the boy's face go from snarling and barely controlled rage to a bright grin, he knew he had made the right choice. He didn't need the wrath of the world's most powerful shinobi on him.</p>
<p>"N-Naruto-kun...um, c-can I talk to you in private for a m-minute?"</p>
<p>The moment the low and meek voice came through, both heads turned towards the door, where the Hyuga heiress was standing looking less then normal. Far from it, to be perfectly honest. Hinata could barely stand, the vomiting had taken out so much energy from her body that it hurt just to walk around, and she wanted nothing more then to just rest. But the moment she sensed the sudden release of Naruto's immense chakra, her body reacted on reflex and she ran towards it. And to her surprise, the moment she stopped outside the door, she only heard those words her father was saying to boyf--fiance.</p>
<p>Words which were making her even more dizzy, and making her feel like blacking out any second. She was truly beginning to love Naruto once more. Keyword : <em>Beginning</em>. But the way things were progressing and the way her father easily agreed. It seemed like there were bigger forces at play.</p>
<p>"Hinata, what happened to you? I did not raise you to behave like this in front of a guest." She knew her father would reprimand her for her actions, but frankly, she was not in the mood for another argument with her father. So she respectfully lowered her eyes and asked for forgiveness.</p>
<p>"I apologize, Otou-sama, I-I was not feeling well. But I am okay now." She tried to keep her eyes on the floor, but it was hard considering she was inwardly shaking from nervousness and the decision both these men had taken on their own. Suddenly her musings stopped when Naruto's flamboyant voice reached her.</p>
<p>"Ah, come on, I'm not really a guest, ya know! Especially not now, since Hina-chan will be my wife in the near future, ya know!" Hinata inwardly shivered at that thought. How could Naruto talk about marriage as if it was just a game? They were both barely twenty. How could they both even manage their independent responsibilities or later on, kids? And why was she considered so valueless that her opinion wasn't even needed?</p>
<p>"A-About that, Naruto-kun? C-Can I please talk to you outside for a minute?" At Hinata's question, Naruto's gaze flew to Hiashi who immediately looked at the blonde before settling on the girl again. Naruto, on the other hand immediately stood up and walked outside with Hinata, grinning from ear to ear. As soon as they entered the empty corridor outside, the silence was filled with Naruto's voice.</p>
<p>"Hina-chan! We're getting married! Can you believe that? I'll finally get the girl I want, and you'll finally get the only boy you've loved from the start!" She really wanted to change that 'only', and remind her that he was not the only boy she loved. There was another one, who was not with her and would never be with her, but she couldn't do that, not unless she accidentally wanted to unleash the wrath of the world's strongest ninja. No, she didn't need nor want that. All she wanted to do was to somehow convince him to maybe, change his mind off of marriage. She could barely stomach down the words.</p>
<p>"N-Naruto-kun, are you really sure about this all? Getting married so quickly?" Hinata's soft voice reached Naruto's ears, but did nothing to dampen his mood.</p>
<p>"What do ya mean, Hina-chan!? It's awesome, ya know! We were already both on board with starting a relationship, so it's even better now that your father is actually so supportive of our decision and has given us an even better one, ya know!" The more words came from Naruto's lips, the more her heart sank. Naruto was more ecstatic then ever over this, and it's like her words weren't even reaching him.</p>
<p>"B-But, Naruto-kun...I-I am not ready to be married so quick" Hinata tried to act assertive but even her assertive tone didn't hold any real power or impact. And the next words that Naruto said, and the way he said them, it made her shiver slightly and made her realize that maybe, just maybe, she had done something she would later regret.</p>
<p>
  <em>"It doesn't matter, Hina-chan! We won't be married so quick, ya know! This way every guy will know that you belong to me and me only! You will be mine, and no other guy will dare to even stare at you! Not as long as I'm here."</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>In the days after, Naruto Uzumaki didn't shy away from making it known to the entire village that he would be the one to be wed to Hinata Hyuga, he boasted it wherever he went and he made it known to her many suitors that also hoped for the heiress's hand in marriage. But after the threatening words from the hero, they courteously backed away, knowing they held no chance.</p>
<p>The rest of their friends were also made aware, and almost all of them were happy for the two of them, except for Kiba who was slightly jealous of the new couple, and the other being Shikamaru Nara, who was still a little suspicious of the heiress over what transpired in the Hokage's office a couple weeks ago.</p>
<p>Hiashi was clearly commended by the elders for him taking the necessary steps to further integrate the Hyuga clan into Konoha, further then they had ever been before. With this commitment, it was only a matter of time until the clan would be getting to make their own decisions. Once they were both married, and after the young Uzumaki became the hokage, it would solidify their reign over Konoha.</p>
<p>And as for the Heiress herself. Things had never been more worse. And not just because of the impending future and her marriage, not because of the indescribable pressure on her and the pretense she had to keep up of being happy and excited when in reality she only felt anxiety and dread. No, she was feeling worse and worse because of her diminishing and confusing health conditions.</p>
<p>For the last week or more, she had been puking almost 3 or 4 times a day, it took an effort to keep any food down. And it was becoming more and more harder to hide it from everyone. She did a small check up on herself, and she was confused when she saw nothing wrong with her health. She did not have any sort of illness, but the signs her body was showing said otherwise. Along with vomiting, she felt more and more tired, and it also felt like she was putting on weight, albeit very small. She didn't want to tell her father or anyone about this condition, she didn't want to see them overreact, she just hoped whatever this condition was, it would pass on it's own, sooner rather then later.</p>
<p>It was especially harder to hide it from Naruto, who was almost always next to her. To the point that even she would want him to stay away from her and give her her personal space. She even stated her thoughts once, but it was like they went over his head. Even in her own home, it felt like she could never have a moment of peace and quiet to herself. The doors to the Hyuga compound were now always open for Naruto, and that treatment was taken well by Naruto, who said that he wanted to spend every single moment with her, to make sure everyone knew that she belonged to him. And those words irritated her, more and more everytime he said them. '<em>Belong</em>', he made it sound like she was just an object or a toy and he wanted to buy her or own her. She quickly realized that it was just that, Naruto didn't see her as an equal, but as an object or a trophy to be won and owned.</p>
<p>All these factors, all combining and bearing down on Hinata, it made her feel like she was trapped between four enclosing walls, with no escape.</p><hr/>
<p>"Hinata, I don't want to make you angry, but...are you really sure about this? Marriage is a very big responsibility, it should not be taken lightly." Hinata immediately looked up and laid her eyes on the gentle face of her sensei, who was also sipping from a cup of tea. Hinata trusted no other person more then the woman before her, Kurenai Sarutobi. Being not able to spend a lot of time with her biological mother, Kurenai had more then played that role for her, apart from not sharing the same blood, Hinata loved Kurenai more then any other blood relative except for Hanabi.</p>
<p>And the moment Kurenai asked her question, Hinata smiled gently, realizing that she could never hide anything from her. Kurenai knew her as well as she knew herself, so it was only a matter of time before she would figure out that this wedding was not going to be such a fulfilling event for her.</p>
<p>"Sensei...I-I never agreed to this marriage." Hinata expected the shock on Kurenai's face, and softly continued. "Naruto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend, a-and I was looking forward to that...to get to know him better, b-but Otou-sama simply said that the only relationship possible between us will be that of a husband and wife...A-And Naruto-kun and Otou-sama made their decision without discussing it with me...a-and I'm...I'm not that happy w-with that."</p>
<p>She hadn't been happy since the day she left her gentle lover. She hadn't been happy since the moment he said goodbye. She hadn't been happy because his memories had been haunting her ever since they both parted. She wanted to say so much, but she couldn't.</p>
<p>Hinata could almost see the wheels in Kurenai's head spinning, trying to figure out what to make of her words. She didn't blame Kurenai for her reaction, it was given since Naruto and the Hyuga clan had practically announced how happy both the future bride and groom were. So nobody could have expected Hinata to be the one to be unhappy to be married with Naruto. Everybody knew her as the girl who loved Naruto, so how could she be unsatisfied being married to Naruto, her childhood love?</p>
<p>"But...out in the village, and what everyone's saying...it's all wrong, then?" Kurenai asked in a guarded tone, trying to make sure she wasn't making her student uncomfortable. Hinata didn't have any words for and just gave her a small curt nod and turned her attention to the tea infront of her. And picked it up to take a small sip.</p>
<p>"That's...unexpecte-" Suddenly Kurenai's words were cut off when she heard the gurgling in Hinata's stomach and the look on her face as soon as she took a small sip of the warm tea. The next moment, Hinata dashed past the room towards the bathroom with a worried and concerned looking Kurenai in tow.</p>
<p>Once again, Hinata placed her hand on the lid of the toilet and emptied her stomach, while Kurenai held her hair up. Kurenai became even more worried, and thought that it might've been because of the pressure on the poor girl that had led to his condition. Keeping her dark haired held up with one hand, Kurenai used her second hand to soothingly rub her student's back.</p>
<p>"Hinata, dear, are you okay? What's happening to you?" Kurenai asked softly in a motherly tone as she held Hinata's hand and helped her stand up and walk towards the basin, and helped her rinse her mouth and then slowly led her to the bedroom where a sleeping Mirai laid on the bed snoring softly. Hinata was still bearing the post-exhaustion of her ordeal and just slowly told Kurenai of what had been happening to her for the past few weeks.</p>
<p>"I-I'm not sure, Sensei...I d-don't think I'm ill but for the past few weeks, I have been vomiting more then ever for no reason...I-I feel tired all the time...I feel nauseous just thinking about food and a-also..A-And I-I feel like I've h-had more cramps in the past w-week then I've h-had my entire life...I just feel l-like something's happening to my body...I-I don't think it's anything major so I didn't tell anyone."</p>
<p>By the time Hinata finished, Kurenai's face was as pale as a ghost with her red orbs staring at Hinata in shock and surprise. All those things that the younger girl mentioned, almost every single one of them, they all pointed towards one thing. But that seemed almost impossible, Kurenai knew her student was a naturally shy girl and was most probably a virgin, so it was impossible...unless...</p>
<p>"Hinata, excuse my blunt words, but...have you and Naruto engaged in intercourse before?" Just as she had expected, Hinata's faced flamed up within the seconds, it quickly became as red as a healthy and ripe tomato, with her eyes almost popping out of her sockets. Her reaction gave Kurenai the hint that it wasn't as she had thought, but still, those signs, they had to mean something.</p>
<p>"W-W-W-W-Wha-n-no, S-Sensei, n-never...w-what does t-that have to d-d-do w-with my c-condition?" Kurenai knew Hinata would ask this question and there was no other way then to make it clear to her. She, herself, was a mother, she had been through all those things, so she could say with some certainty what her student was experiencing. But on the off chance that she was wrong, then Hinata could simply take a test and ease her mind.</p>
<p>But eitherway, Kurenai had to tell Hinata just what was happening to her body. So with a soft and motherly tone, Kurenai moved closer to Hinata who was sitting on the bed, and laid a hand on hers and looked her straight in the eyes and spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>"My dear...all those things you told me...they are all early signs in a pregnancy."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, i'm sure many are wondering about Naruto's behavior. Well, I'll tell you, I don't want to make Naruto look like a douchebag, I really don't. But in my eyes, an how I interpret Naruto's character, is that since he has been alone since the start, he is very possessive of the things that belong to him.</p>
<p>For example, his obsession with bringing Sasuke back even though Sasuke had said multiple times he didn't want to, proves that Naruto was possessive to an extreme degree. So that's why, now that he has these new found feelings for Hinata, he feels the same way to her. He is possessive of her and wants her only to himself. We will see more of how he progresses in the coming chapters.</p>
<p>Next time, we will see Hinata's reaction and what she will do after leaving Kurenai's home.</p>
<p>So stay tuned and let me know what you think in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata tries to adapt to the new changes in her life, with her teacher supporting her. Meanwhile, Naruto makes a discovery that could very well change everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four or five moments. In our lives, we live through those four or five moments, that within seconds change everything. Those moments may be small or big, but they change the course of our destiny almost instantly. Sometimes, those moments are expected, they are anticipated and some, even planned. Those moments give a rush of adrenaline and happiness like nothing else in the infinite universe.</p>
<p>But then there are those that are unexpected. Those moments that just hit you out of nowhere, when you were least expecting them. The moments that take our simple, and somewhat stagnant selves, and take us on an adventure that changes us as individuals. Those moments that are not planned, not even thought about. Those moments or the impact of those moments, may sometimes at first make it seem like they are bad omens to our lives, and appear as unfortunate events for us. Like the moment a little boy returned home to find the slain bodies of his entire clan, a moment that defined that particular boy's life. And set him on a path of darkness and death.</p>
<p>But then, sometimes, there are moments that may appear to be unlucky and unfortunate happenings at the time, but as life goes by, we look back and we realize just how wrong it was to consider that moment or that event as something unfortunate. We look back and realize those moments we thought were unfortunate for us, and later they become blessings.</p>
<p>So when the heiress to the esteemed Hyuga clan, and the future wife to Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, heard the words spoken from her mentor's lips :</p>
<p>
  <em>"My dear...all those things you told me...they are all early symptoms in a pregnancy."</em>
</p>
<p>She reacted in a way that only she could. Hinata stared at her sensei for the next few seconds, with eyes wide and mouth hung open, and her lavender shaded orbs staring at the older woman as if she was some sort of an alien. And in the next second, she decided to promptly black out and faint, and fall back on the bed next to the sleeping child.</p>
<p>Kurenai felt more worried then she had ever been in years. And not because of her student's fainting because that was almost normal, but because of the words she had spoken herself. She didn't want to believe it, but there was no other rational explanation for Hinata's condition. Furthermore, she had a daughter, she had given birth, she had gone through nine months with that said daughter inside her, so she could say she was assured of her words. She was aware of the changes that happened in a woman going through this.</p>
<p>But then again, it was mind-scrambling to think her shy little student could be pregnant. And from the looks of it, Kurenai was assured that it definitely wasn't Naruto. But then again, maybe it was Naruto, she thought to herself, maybe the rushed engagement and the wedding bells were just a front to hide whatever Hinata was going through. It was also a plausible explanation, but again, this was Hinata she was thinking about. The girl who could never speak a single word infront of Naruto, so it was a little difficult for her to believe that she may have been impregnated thanks to Naruto. Furthermore, she didn't ever hear anything about the two of them as a couple before the news about their engagement.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna have a headache." The dark-haired woman said to herself slowly as she gently eased Hinata's body on the bed next to her little girl, and covered the heiress's body with a blanket. Whatever it was, all she could do was wait for Hinata to explain things herself. But with that thought, Kurenai also vowed to herself that no matter what, she would make sure Hinata know she had someone to fall back on.</p>
<p>With a small groan, Kurenai got up from the bed, and just smiled as she stared down at Mirai who was now leaning towards the second warm body next to her, and in response, Hinata was also beginning to lean towards the side of the little girl. Realizing that it could be awhile before the Hyuga heiress woke up, Kurenai decided to make herself some tea and nurse the headache she was sure she had coming.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After Kami knows how long, the heiress felt herself coming back into consciousness, finally escaping out of that unexpected dark spell, and the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a bed, a very warm and soft bed. The second thing she noticed was the weight of a small body on top of hers. And when Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked at the weight, she found the 2 year old Mirai lying face down on her chest without a worry in the world, with some drool escaping her mouth.</p>
<p>Lying back on the pillow, Hinata brought a hand on her head and just stopped to think about what she had heard before passing out. She was assured she heard her sensei's words correctly. And she almost wanted to hit herself on the head for her stupidness. How could she not see it before? She was a part-time medic ninja and she was so blind to this possibility.</p>
<p>But still she had to hope that maybe just maybe it wasn't what she thought it was and was just some sort of illness. She was not ready to become a mother at such a young age, she was not even ready to be married, let alone mother a child.</p>
<p>It was becoming so much difficult for her to comprehend just what was going on. And furthermore, if she really was with child, then it could only mean one possibility. There was only man in the world she had ever shared her body with. There was only one man who had seen her like no-one else had seen her. And he was the only man who made access to her deepest depths and showed her a world that she never thought possible.</p>
<p>And if she was pregnant, then it could only mean that the father of her child was the one and only, Uchiha Sasuke.</p>
<p>That thought made her heartbeat go wild as she gasped and tried to stay calm and not upset the baby.</p>
<p>"Hinata, oh dear!" Her musings were cut short when suddenly Kurenai entered the room and saw the condition Hinata was in. She immediately picked the baby up off her and laid her back down on her side of the bed and then rushed to check on Hinata who was not sitting up and trying to calm her breathing, while tears were pooling down her eyes.</p>
<p>"Calm down, dear, deep breaths. That's it, just gently. It's going to be okay, I promise. We'll get through this." Kurenai embraced her weeping student and comforted her as a mother would comfort her daughter. Letting the young girl cry out her tears on her shoulder, Kurenai soothingly kept rubbing her long tresses, while whispering soft mantras in her ear.</p>
<p>"S-Sensei, I-I'm sorry." Hinata cried for something she did not know. She didn't know if she was crying for her state, or for her future, or her child's future or for the man who impregnated her. But she cried until her tears ran dry.</p>
<p>"Hush, my dear, it's okay. Tell me everything, I promise you, we'll figure something out together." Kurenai held her until her soft weeps quieted down and she pulled back from the embrace but kept her eyes cast downwards. Kurenai just held her hands and stayed quiet, she wanted Hinata to know that she wasn't being forced to speak about something she didn't want to. She wanted her to speak on her own terms.</p>
<p>"Sensei...a-are you sure...about what you said before?" Hinata's soft voice reached Kurenai's ears, and she could hear the anguish in her tone. Kurenai just let out a soft sigh and led her gently out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where Kurenai already had tea prepared. The genjutsu specialist sat her student down on a chair and poured her a cup of tea. Knowing that they would both need it very much.</p>
<p>"Now then, Hinata, I want you to know that whatever we talk about, does not leave these four walls unless you want it to. I know you must be confused about this entire situation and even though I did mean what I said before, I believe you should confirm my words yourself and we can move on from there." Kurenai spoke in a calm and collected tone, knowing that she had to tread very carefully.</p>
<p>"W-What, how?" Hinata said in a small voice as her head snapped up from the cup of tea.</p>
<p>"The byakugan, dear, use it. If you are pregnant then the second chakra inside you will be clearly visible to you. It's the fastest way to find out for yourself." Upon Kurenai's words, Hinata slowly nodded a little, and then focused her chakra into her eyes.</p>
<p>And in the next second, with the help of the Hyuga dojutsu, she could see almost everything around her. She could see Kurenai's internal system down to the last atom, she could see Tenten and Lee visiting Neji's grave which was miles away from where she was, she could see Kiba and Shino sparring with Choji and Ino and Sai, she could see her fiance and Sakura sitting in the Ichiraku. Nothing was hidden before her eyes.</p>
<p>And finally, as she looked down at herself, and focused on her abdomen, she felt tears of strange joy and happiness coming out of her eyes, when she saw a very small but prominent bundle of her own chakra, and the chakra of the man she had slept with. That dark tinted chakra that she had become so familiar with, she could see it mixing with her own purplish hued life-source. And for some reason, despite being in anguish before, she oddly felt happy this time to see a product of the raw feelings she shared with that man.</p>
<p>But either way, there was no denying it anymore.</p>
<p>She, Hinata Hyuga, was pregnant with the child of Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
<p>"Hinata!" Her sensei's voice was enough to snap her out of her thoughts as she deactivated her eyes slowly and looked back into her teacher's crimson orbs.</p>
<p>"I-I...I'm pregnant, Kurenai-sensei." The smile Kurenai saw on her student's lips as she spoke those words, she couldn't tell if she was happy with what she found or at loss. But her words did leave the older woman speechless. Her dear student, the heiress to the Hyuga clan, was pregnant at the age of 20.</p>
<p>Hinata saw the reaction and look of shock on Kurenai's face, and she realized that it was expected of her to react like this. And she also knew that even though Kurenai wouldn't ask her directly, she would still want to know who was the father of the life that was being created inside her. And Hinata knew that if there was one person in the world she could entrust every secret to without any fear, it was Kurenai. And so, taking a small breath, Hinata started to explain everything that had happened.</p>
<p>"I am pregnant, Sensei. But...Naruto-kun is not the father...I have only been with one man in my whole life, a-and it's not him." Hinata saw the focused look on Kurenai's face as she spoke, and she kept speaking. "A few weeks ago, I was assigned a solo mission by Hokage-sama, n-nothing too dangerous, just a standard recon and assassinate mission in the Land of water...and...m-my partner on that mission, who was to meet me their was...was S-Sasuke Uchiha."</p>
<p>Even Kurenai couldn't stop the sharp gasp that escaped her lips, and Hinata could see the gears turning inside her head, and she decided to keep speaking. "W-We got together and we proceeded onto the mission...a-and during the mission, we got to know each other...a-and sensei, h-he was nothing like how people describe him...h-he was so caring and charming a-and kind to me. He treated me with such respect and kindness and expected nothing in return...a-all my life, I have been protected and underestimated, but not with him...he treated me as an equal and praised me for my skills...he listened to me, a-and he told me things that made me see just how precious of a soul he truly is," This time Kurenai could see that Hinata was lost in her own memories as she stared blankly at the wall, and smiled softly while tears fell from her eyes.</p>
<p>"A-And how c-could I not?...h-how could I not fall for him?...H-He was just so beautiful...both on the inside and out...but...w-we completed the mission and we took shelter in a cave...w-where...where we did <em>it,</em>" Hinata blushed and finished as she turned her stare down to her lap and allowed her tears to fall once more. Caught up in his beautiful memories once more, the tears came naturally once again and there was no stopping them.</p>
<p>"W-When we returned, I-I w-wanted him to come b-back with me...I-I wanted to t-truly be with him, f-from the bottom of my heart...but...h-he didn't...he couldn't...t-the guilt and regret of his p-past made him l-leave...made h-him leave me...a-and the r-reason I-I started going out w-with Naruto-kun was b-because I wanted to f-fill the void h-he left in me." As she finished her words, did Hinata truly feel regret over decision of hanging out with the blonde hero. She was selfish, she had willingly decided to use Naruto for her own purpose, to forget the man she truly wanted to be with. And in the process, she had given Naruto false hope. And now, she had to bear the effects of her selfish and reckless actions.</p>
<p>"That...That is...unexpected." Those were the only words that came to Kurenai at that moment. For a second she almost thought Hinata was joking but then she saw the tears. Out of every single man in the world, Sasuke Uchiha was the last man Kurenai expected to sleep with Hinata and on top of that, impregnate her.</p>
<p>"You must think of me as some s-sort of harl-" Hinata's soft and sorrow filled words were cut off when Kurenai's words went from caring to angered suddenly.</p>
<p>"Hinata Hyuga, don't you dare finish that sentence!" And they had the desired effect on the girl as she immediately became quiet and looked into her teacher's red eyes. "Now, I admit this revelation has shocked me, but under no circumstances will I judge you for doing something you loved. You are a daughter to me Hinata, I have seen you grow into a beautiful and intelligent young woman, and I know you do nothing without conviction. And if you did do what you say you did with Sasuke Uchiha, then I'm willing to believe it because I know you saw something in him...something good." Kurenai's words did lift her spirits a bit, but still they were not enough to simmer the raging fire in her heart.</p>
<p>"S-Sensei...I-I'm pregnant...W-What will I do? What w-will my family think?...O-Otou-sama will kill me...a-and what about N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata hoped that Kurenai had some words that would help her, that would give her some hope. She could really do with some hope at the moment.</p>
<p>She couldn't even imagine how the people of konoha would react if they knew that the Heiress to the Hyuga clan, and the future wife of Naruto Uzumaki, was pregnant with the child of Sasuke Uchiha. And what of the child? Right now it was just an <em>'it'</em> but soon it would become a <em>'he/she'</em>...the first Uchiha child since the eradication of the legendary clan all those years ago, how would the world react to that?</p>
<p>All these troubling thoughts did nothing to help her, and she could feel the telltale signs of fainting once more.</p>
<p>"Hinata, stop! You'll do yourself worse with all that worrying. What's done is done, nothing can change that. You slept with Sasuke, and you are pregnant with his child, and no amount of aimless pondering and worrying is going to change that. And as for your family and Naruto, we will cross that bridge when we get to it, for the time being this will remain as a secret between just as. Right now, our main focus should be on getting you checked out and see how far along the baby is, once we figure that out we can go from there." Kurenai immediately got into her jonin role and practically ordered Hinata to cease her troubling thoughts, and luckily they worked like a wonder, as the blank and hopeless look on Hinata's face changed to a somewhat confused face. But not a second later, Kurenai was surprised and a little afraid when Hinata suddenly let out a small chuckle and smiled with tears running down her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>"T-The baby...r-right, right, t-the baby...m-my baby...s-sensei...I-I'm...I'm...I'm going t-to be...a-an o-okaa-san."</em>
</p>
<p>And with those words Kurenai once more saw her student pass out for the second time in one day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next few days for Hinata went by like a whirlwind. It was all just one big haze of confusion and coming to terms with the fact that she was pregnant. She, a nineteen and soon to be twenty year old girl was pregnant with the child of the last member of the Uchiha clan. It was a shock everytime she sat alone and thought about it, but the more time she spent thinking, she realized that the dread and fear was slowly going away. When her teacher first told her about her condition, she was scared over what would happen to her, but now, now it was different. Every time she would look at her abdomen and imagine that she was nurturing a living being inside her, and that too of the man that was so kind to her, she would feel an odd sense of joy and happiness. She was happy that even though she couldn't be with Sasuke, she would still have something that would always remind her of him.</p>
<p>But along with that happiness came even more problems, taking care of herself and the baby, all the while keeping this condition of hers a secret was beginning to be a problem. Kurenai and her had both decided to look for someone who was a proper experienced medical ninja and someone who could keep this a secret, but it was hard. It was difficult to trust someone in the village with something as delicate as this. And they knew they had to find someone before her body started changing to accommodate the child. It was even more harder to keep it a secret from her family and particularly Naruto. Who were both always with her.</p>
<p>Some of her friends also commented on her appearance that she looked different somehow. That she was glowing or something. But even before she could make lies or deny their statements, they would just gush over her act and say that it was because of her engagement with Naruto.</p>
<p>Speaking of whom, Hinata noticed quite a sudden shift in Naruto's demeanor. He had become fiercely overprotective of her, to the point where he would be willing to put his hands on any man who would even look at her as she walked through the market or the village. Quite a few times she had argued with him to not act so aggressively, but those arguments would always end with him saying the same sentence every single time.</p>
<p>
  <em>'You're mine. No other man is allowed to talk to you or even look at you. Only I have that right.'</em>
</p>
<p>This behavior of his was beginning to even bug her two teammates, who were also threatened by Naruto a few times to stay away from their female teammate. All of her male friends who she considered her brothers, all of them constantly had to remind the blonde haired Uzumaki that they weren't hitting on Hinata nor were they flirting with her. But it didn't change a dime, it was like something inside Naruto made him see Hinata as some sort of toy that he didn't like to share with anyone else.</p>
<p>Hinata even had to resort to discussing this problem with Naruto's pink-haired teammate, with the hope that maybe she could knock some sense into the nine-tails jinchuriki. That conversation ended with Sakura gushing like a fangirl and telling Hinata something didn't seem like much to Sakura, but was quite alarming to Hinata.</p>
<p>
  <em>'It's just how he's always been, Hinata-chan, don't worry about it. Naruto has this very primal sense in him and how he sees those affiliated to him. He's always been extremely overprotective of those he thinks are his. Like Sasuke-kun for example. All those years he spent chasing after him was because he couldn't bear to see someone who he considered his best best friend somewhere other then where he wanted him to be. And it's the same with you'.</em>
</p>
<p>All those things Sakura told her made her dread over how Naruto would react when he would finally come to learn that his fiancee, the woman for whom he beat over a dozen men for just looking at her, was pregnant with the child of the man he considered his biggest rival and his best friend.</p>
<p>But what happened later in the week, she could've never imagined. She felt fear in it's most truest and rawest form. She had seen the dominating figures of Madara Uchiha and Pein, she had been on the battlefield when the ten-tails was awakened, and even all those things combined didn't instill as much fear in her heart as she did that day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That particular day started off as just like any other day. Hinata woke up with the crazy need to puke, and the second after, she had the cravings to devour an entire bakery of sweets, and then top it all of with some spicy hot bbq. But unfortunately for her, she was only able to do one of those things. Which was not eating anything, just puking her guts out into the toilet. She was hoping that this morning sickness of hers could take a break, so she could stop running to the toilet every other hour.</p>
<p>Leaving her room, she had a big breakfast with her father and sister, who were both a little bit suspicious of the older heiress's eating habits, and how they were growing more and more each day, but none decided to comment on it and let it by. After breakfast, Hinata visited Kurenai, like she had been visiting her for the last few days. With Kurenai, there were no secrets, no need to hide, she just sat and talked with her teacher, and more then once found her eyes trailing the small figure of Mirai, all the while smiling gently as she imagined her own little baby walking and playing like that.</p>
<p>After leaving her teacher's house, Hinata found herself in the company of two fellow kunoichi. Ino Yamanaka and Tenten, both of whom spent hours just loading her with questions about her marriage, and how happy they were that her child-hood crush was finally going to be hers. So lost in their own words, that they never noticed the slight downward shift of her lips everytime the topic of her marriage with Naruto was discussed.</p>
<p>But still, she wasn't the type to openly express her distaste of something, so like the polite girl she was, she just sat and listened to them, with small one word answers, and nods when they were necessary. She was thankful they were sitting at a small cafe, where she had a warm cup of tea that helped her deal with her two friends.</p>
<p>Around four in the afternoon, she was called into the hokage tower, where she was assigned a C-rank mission by Kakashi, that was to escort a high-ranking official to the border of the land of fire where he would intercepted by the Kazekage's men and would take him to the hidden sand. But as soon as her dread came, it quickly went away when Kakashi told her that the mission was in two days. And she was happy she had at least had two days to think about how she could do this mission while maintaining her health. But unknown to her at the moment, she never got to go to that mission because of what happened later that day.</p>
<p>At 7 in the evening, feeling the sense of exhaustion in her body, she decided to call it a day and turned in to rest and sleep for the night. Ever since the baby, her body had very strange demands and it was hard to keep up with them.</p>
<p>And with that, she fell asleep dreaming of a certain dark-haired shinobi playing with a small dark-headed child in the living room of a small but cozy house, while she happily watched as she prepared dinner for her small and beautiful family.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the end of the great war, life had changed drastically for the nine-tails jinchuriki. He had gone from a nobody to a hero to the village and then a legend to the entire world, all in the matter of a few years. It was still hard to grasp when he would see people lining up outside ichiraku waiting to just talk to him or get an autograph from him or simply give him a gift of appreciation. His current position reminded him of how his teammate used to be in the past.</p>
<p>Like him, he now had hordes of fangirls that would tail him everytime he would even just walk out of his apartment. They would literally be willing to step on each other just to talk to him. But unlike his teammate, he didn't like ignoring them or telling them off with rude comments. Growing up, being shunned and ignored by everyone, he now liked how he lived. He loved to see all those people that once didn't even bother to spare him a glance, now looked at him as if he was a god.</p>
<p>He liked it when fangirls would chase him down the streets, he liked to see the looks of adoration in their eyes everytime they would spot him. He could tell them to jump of the edge of a building and they wouldn't waste a second to deny him. They were willing to go to any lengths just to be in his presence, and he had asked a few of them for some special <em>favors</em>, that they had completed for him with enthusiasm. Naruto was aware that some of his favors from his fangirls were a little unethical, but when you have spent years training with someone like Jiraiya the toad-sage, you tend to develop interest in these things.</p>
<p>And besides, they were also more then willing partners so it wasn't like he deceived them into having sex with him, most of them had actually offered first, and he was a hot-blooded young man in the prime of his youth, why wouldn't he accept it.</p>
<p>But now, now that he was engaged, he had put a full stop to those activities of his. He was now committed to the girl he was going to marry, and he would be damned if he let anyone else stop him from making the Hyuga Heiress his. He had spent years ignoring her advances, he had spent years disregarding her feelings for him. But now, he was aware that he was at a marrying age, he was at an age where he needed to stop fooling around and make his mark in the village.</p>
<p>He knew he was already next in-line to becoming the Hokage once Kakashi stepped down, and he was already getting training for his future role as leader of the village, and with a clan like the Hyuga backing him up, he was assured nobody would stop him. And with a docile yet beautiful wife like Hinata, he knew he could do anything and there would be nobody to stop him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>'Calm down,kid. You're acting like after you become hokage, everybody will worship you.'</strong>
</p>
<p>The grave voice of the kyubi snapped Naruto out of his thoughts as he sat on top of the stone heads, overlooking the village while training his sage mode.</p>
<p>"They already pretty much worship me, Kurama. This will just be the final nail in the coffin, ya know." The host to the Kyubi replied with a heavy chuckle.</p>
<p>
  <strong>'Look, kid, I know I'm not supposed to interfere in your matters, but I must say. You're letting this new found fame cloud your thoughts. Just because you saved the world, does not mean the world owes you something.'</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama was more then just a bundle of unimaginable power inside the blonde. The fox could also see whatever was in it's host's heart and mind, and ever since the end of the war, he could see how Naruto was changing, and he did not like it, not one bit.</p>
<p>"Ah, can it, ya dumb old fox. I know what I'm doing. You have no idea what I went through as a kid, the sufferings I had to endure. One wrong step, and I could've been like Sasuke or even worse, like Madara. You and everyone else should be glad I didn't end up that way. And there's nothing wrong with having some fun, ya know. And I'm cutting of the link for a few hours, I need to train!" The blonde Uzumaki replied with a mock annoyance in his tone as he closed his eyes and focused.</p>
<p>
  <strong>'Sure, Naruto. Just don't go off the rails.'</strong>
</p>
<p>Kurama's last words entered his brain before it became completely silence. Naruto took a deep breath and concentrated on the natural energy and aura of every living being around him. He could feel the abominable power circling around in the environment, all of it at his disposal. He could sense every living being from where he was sitting, upto the border of the hidden leaf.</p>
<p>He could sense the heartbeats of every single living organism, and he could perfectly see the chakra of every shinobi in the village. It all flowed like a soothing and warm wave of air around him.</p>
<p>He could sense the presence of his sensei and Shikamaru hard at work in the hokage tower. He could almost see Sakura as she handled a patient in the hospital. And he could feel the chakra of Sasuk-.</p>
<p>Wait a second! All of a sudden his senses went into overdrive. He was a hundred percent sure he had sensed the Uchiha's chakra, there was no denying it. He had fought him on multiple occasions and he could identify the color and feel of his chakra almost instantly. Was he in the village? Was he back? But he hadn't sent any sort of messages, neither to him nor Kakashi.</p>
<p>Without wasting a single second, Naruto leaped of the stone heads and followed the trail from where he could sense his teammate's chakra. He couldn't help the huge grin forming on his face as he dashed through the village. It had been a long time since he had seen the Uchiha, he was excited to see how strong he had grown.</p>
<p>He knew he was getting closer and closer, and finally the moment he came to his senses, he was left in confusion when he found himself standing in the yard of the Hyuga garden, outside the room of his fiancee.</p>
<p><em>'This doesn't make any sense'</em> he thought to himself as he stepped closer and closer. He could still feel Sasuke's chakra, and he was even more confused when he felt it coming from Hinata's room. Why would the bastard be in Hina-chan's room, he thought to himself as he slowly stepped infront of the door and very slowly slid it open.</p>
<p>Naruto expected to see his friend, but all he saw was his fiancee sleeping on a futon in the middle of the room. His confusion was becoming more and more intense as he looked around the room, trying to make a sense of this situation.</p>
<p>But then, his eyes focused on the body sleeping in the room, or more specifically, her abdomen. Where he could clearly see the chakra of his best friend, and the chakra of his fiancee mixing and bonding together. And suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, a thought struck him that left him frozen dead at his feet, and he could only see red infront of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"No...This-This can't be."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then, another cliff-hanger ending, and a massive one at that. How will Naruto react after seeing this? How will Hinata react to Naruto finding out about her condition?</p>
<p>I won't give anything away, but I'll only say this, things are about to get worse for Hinata. And for all Naruto fans, I hope you aren't too angry with me depicting him like this.</p>
<p>But with all that said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one. I'll try to update as quickly as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Hinata's secret revealed, Hiashi loses all inhibitions and tries to do anything necessary to protect the Hyuga's plans for the future. But Hinata also finds allies coming to her aid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all readers who always read my story and leave good and supportive messages, and give constructive criticism, I want to say : Thank you. I'm so, so happy that you guys are enjoying my story and appreciating what I'm writing.</p>
<p>So with all that said, I hope you enjoy, please follow and leave your thoughts in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment she woke up and her eyes fell on the clock on the wall and she saw the dials telling her it was 9 in the evening and not early next morning, she knew something was very, very wrong. And when the maid outside her room announced that her presence was required in the head's chambers as soon as possible, she was assured something really bad had happened.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, she was never one to disobey such firm orders, moreover, orders that obviously came from her father. So within an instant, she made herself presentable and stepped out of her room, and as soon as she took a step outside from her safe place, she immediately noticed the horrified looks on all the maids and guards faces around her, as if they had all seen some sort of nightmarish creature and were scared half to death.</p>
<p>And out of natural curiosity, when she activated her Byakugan, and she felt the godly powerful chakra just barely restrained in her father's chambers, she knew exactly what had happened. Even without any sort of hint, she could tell just by the way that distinctive and intimidating aura was seething and raging, that the secret she was trying to keep, it wasn't a secret any longer.</p>
<p>Hinata knew more then anyone else, that her being pregnant was something she could only keep a secret for so long before somebody would find out. But the thing that sent literal chills down her spine was the fact that the one person who had most likely found out, was the one person she wanted to hide this from.</p>
<p>And there was no escaping this now, there was no way to deter this fate of hers. She had made her decision, and now she had to face the consequences. Even if they were scaring her enough to cause her head to spin.</p>
<p>Hinata on quick feet, walked towards the head's chambers, with her head looking down on the floor, ignoring all the looks of sympathy and horrified stares from the clansmen and women. She wasn't sure if they were staring at her because they also knew of her state or whether they just felt sorry for the girl who was about to face the head of the Hyuga clan.</p>
<p>But within the next few seconds, Hinata found herself standing outside the wooden sliding door of her father's personal chambers. And she could feel the source of the immense chakra also inside those very walls, and beyond the door. But just before she could even knock, an overbearing and enraged voice from the other side stopped her.</p>
<p>"Get in here!" Her father's voice made her flinch from surprise, and not wasting another moment, Hinata slid the door open and entered the room. Inside the room, the atmosphere was completely different. It was warm, downright hot even. And not because of the weather, no, it wasn't that. The source of the increase in temperature was sitting leaning against the far right wall of the room, glaring at her with an intensity that made her skin burn.</p>
<p>Hinata didn't dare move from that spot, she only lifted her eyes from the floor once, and that was to locate her father, who was sitting at his usual spot. And just in first glance, she could tell he was already aware of the being inside of her.</p>
<p>"Byakugan!" Her eyes went to Hiashi suddenly when she heard his voice, and she gasped sharply when she saw his all-seeing eyes fixed on her stomach, or more specifically, the bundle of foreign chakra inside her.</p>
<p>"O-Otou-".</p>
<p>"Don't! Don't you dare call me by that word, not after the shame you have brought on me, you harlot! You damned harlot, what have you done!" Hinata's words got stuck in her throat when she heard her father's voice filled with hate and rage. She turned towards Naruto, and she felt even more dread when his expression was even worse then her father.</p>
<p>"Say it, <em>Hinata-chan</em>...Say what we all know." Naruto's calm voice actually scared her much more then her father's outrage, even just the way he spoke her name scared her to her bones. And Hinata was left speechless and frozen in fear.</p>
<p>"I-I...N-Nar-" This time she was caught off-guard as Hiashi literally flipped the table and stood up from the ground.</p>
<p>"TELL ME! When did this happen!? When did you whore yourself out to that bastard!" Hinata couldn't remember the last time she felt this kind of fear. She genuinely felt as if her father would kill her any moment. And in a situation like that, she had to tell them. There was no other option, she had to.</p>
<p>"A-A month...I-I was sent on a m-mission with him...w-with S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata flinched suddenly when she felt the sudden rise in chakra from Naruto when his old teammate's name came up.</p>
<p>"I spent my whole life trying to raise you properly! To make up for your shortcomings! If I had known you would turn out to be a wanton whore, I would've had you killed in your mother's womb, you damned disgrace!" These words of her father's hit right on the mark that triggered her tears. She was left defenseless and out of options, as she bit her lips and stared at the ground as she felt the tears falling down her face.</p>
<p>"So like the million other whores, you also decided to give up your body for that bastard teammate of mine...tch...honestly, I expected this from many other girls, but not from you...Here I was, in blissful ignorance, going on dates and trying to make you happy...while you were pregnant with his child! You really know how to humiliate a guy, Hina-chan." Naruto's chuckles were cold and were scaring her so much more then her father's words. Her father was predictable, Naruto wasn't, and that scared her.</p>
<p>"Naruto-sama, please forgive us, allow me the chance to correct this. I will find a way to make things right, please do not cancel the engagement!" Her father's attention shifted to Naruto, who just kept chuckling a cold tone as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Hinata, who still didn't dare look up.</p>
<p>And in the next moment, Naruto suddenly hit the dark-haired girl on the back of her neck and knocked her out. Naruto gently held her body and placed her on the floor, while Hiashi watched in confusion as to what was going on in the blond's head. Naruto walked towards the door, and slid it open to leave, but stopped once as he turned back to look at Hiashi. With no trace of any grin or smile, Naruto frowned darkly and snarled his thoughts to the Hyuga head.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I definitely won't cancel this marriage, you can rest assured of that! That fuckin bastard may have gotten her pregnant, but that doesn't change the fact that she's mine and only mine! And I'll kill anyone who sets his sights on her! And as for the child inside of her...nip the root in the bud before it grows, Hiashi."</em>
</p>
<p>And in the blind of an eye, he had vanished.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Around the midnight hour, when the village had gone to sleep, and the night animals were coming to life. Only the patrol ninjas roamed the village streets and the village borders, with the only other signs of life coming from owls and loud barking of strays.</p>
<p>In the Hokage tower, only the light in the Hokage's office was on, and inside the sliver-haired hokage was burning the midnight oil as he worked through dozens of small and big cases around the village and in the land of fire. His eyes were set on the documents before him, and only when the door to his office opened did his eyes avert.</p>
<p>Looking up at the door, he saw his adviser walking in dragging his feet through the door with a cup of what looked like hot coffee in his hands.</p>
<p>"Shikamaru, what have you got for me?" Kakashi asked as the young man placed the coffee on his desk before groaning slightly and sitting at the sofa on the side of the office.</p>
<p>"Nothing that you need to worry about. Just some punks running around robbing elder civilians, snatching purses and whatnot. I'll assign a genin team tomorrow to take care of them. It's just troublesome honestly." The genius said as he leaned his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes. Kakashi took the moment to quickly pull down his mask and take a sip of the coffee and slipped his mask back on.</p>
<p>"Good work, Shikamaru...I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I'm sure if Shikaku was still with us, he would be proud of the man you have become." Kakashi smiled behind his mask when the lazy young man just groaned even more after the compliment. He knew the boy didn't like to be openly complimented, but he meant every word. He truly would be clueless in his whole role, if he didn't have the future head of the Nara clan with him. He was the only ninja in the whole village he trusted more then anyone else, perhaps even more then his own students.</p>
<p>Shikamaru opened one eye and suddenly he caught the sight of a hawk sitting on the windowsill. "So he finally decided to make contact after kami knows how long." The Nara chuckled as he recognized the hawk and who it belonged to.</p>
<p>"Yes, it seems so. From what he wrote in the message, he is still busying himself with taking care of small regimes and several smaller militias causing trouble around the hidden cloud." Kakashi said as he glanced back at the dark-feathered hawk stoically staring around the area, while remaining perched on it's spot, similar to it's master.</p>
<p>"Jeez, these damned bandits are troublesome...and most of them aren't even bandits or rogue ninjas...just mindless fools looking to stir up trouble in this new era...but either way, did Sasuke say anything about where he would be heading next?" Suddenly Shikamaru was reminded of the conversation he had held with a friend of his a few hours earlier, and he was more then surprised to hear what he was told and even more when that friend asked him to try and find the location of Sasuke Uchiha.</p>
<p>"Nothing. I've told him, time and time again to keep me updated on his travels, but he barely does. Even now, I have not a single idea where his hawk came from. Or where will it go to after I give him a message." Kakashi said as he sighed and turned back to his documents.</p>
<p>"Well...Hokage-sama, you probably should try to find out where Sasuke is." Shikamaru said with a small cryptic grin as he got up from the sofa and headed for the door. But his words sparked the silver-haired man's curiosity as he immediately looked up with a puzzled look on his face.</p>
<p>"I'm not getting you...Is there any reason I should be looking for him?" Kakashi asked as he watched the Nara walk towards the door.</p>
<p>"There is, but I am not the one to disclose it." Shikamaru stopped at the door and glanced back over his shoulder with the smirk still present on his face. "Try to keep your sanity in check, Hokage-sama...you're gonna need it when dealing with Hyugas at your throat. Good night."</p>
<p>Kakashi watched as Shikamaru opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him. Leaving the hokage with cryptic words that didn't make much sense to him.</p>
<p>But come next day, Kakashi would be reminded about just how correct the words of his adviser were and how fortunate he was to listen to his advice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next time she felt herself coming out of that blackness, she felt groggy and restless. But the first thing she noticed was that she was lying on a very soft bed, and even with her eyes closed, just because of that sterile smell in the environment and in her surroundings, she concluded she was currently at the hospital.</p>
<p>Slowly she opened her eyes, and she felt the tantalizing pricks of the sun creeping in through the windows and blinds of the vacant room. Slowly getting herself into a sitting position, Hinata rubbed her forehead to nurse the slight headache and mild dizziness in her brain. She looked down at herself and saw that she was already dressed in the standard patient gown, with her lower body covered by the blanket.</p>
<p>Glancing around the room, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a standard hospital room, with a few small tables placed here and there, an attached bathroom at one end for the patient, with the bed on which she was lying on in the middle. After completely analyzing her surroundings, she pondered on how and why she was here.</p>
<p>The only thing she remembered before fainting was the presence of her fiance at her back, as he had struck her with a single painless blow and knocked her out. So it was safe to assume it was either Naruto or her father who had transported her to the hospital.</p>
<p>But? But why the hospital? What purpose would they have bringi-</p>
<p>Suddenly, her breath got stuck in her throat as she realized what they wanted. They wanted to erase this mistake. They wanted to keep the track record of the Hyuga clean and unscathed. They wanted to keep her actions in the secret. And...and there was only one way they could do that.</p>
<p>"N-No..." As tears formed in her eyes, Hinata activated her byakugan and immediately looked at her stomach, and a watery smile formed on her lips as she watched the bundle of chakra still alive and healthy inside her. They hadn't take her child away. They hadn't taken <em>his</em> essence away. They hadn't taken away the product of their raw feelings for each other.</p>
<p>But only for now. As she dreaded what would come next, she wondered what could she do. She was defenseless against her father, her clan, and especially Naruto. They would really do try to take her child away from her. They would try to remove it before it came into existence.</p>
<p>"F-Forgive me...f-forgive your O-Oka-san, baby...I-I'm s-sorry...So sorry." Hinata cried for the fate of her unborn child. She cried for what uncertainties the future held for her. She cried because of the terrible loneliness she felt because of the Uchiha's absence. And more then anything else, she cried because she didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Her musings were cut short when the door opened and she tentatively gripped the blankets harder when she saw her father walk inside the room, along with Tsunade and Shizune at her side.</p>
<p>She avoided her father's eyes after she saw the hate in his cold white eyes, instead she faced Tsunade who walked towards her and took a seat on a stool next to her bed, while Shizune opted to stand behind her.</p>
<p>"Hinata, how are you feeling, dear?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her legs and addressed the girl. Hiashi had told her of his daughter's condition, and frankly, she was shocked beyond comprehension when she found out that the saint-like Hinata Hyuga had gone ahead and gotten herself pregnant by some man that Hiashi didn't mention.</p>
<p>She couldn't believe his words, but after doing some tests on her while she was unconscious, she realized that his words weren't that far from the truth. Tsunade found it hard to believe, but then Hiashi started doubling down on the fact that he wanted her to abort the child inside her daughter and to keep the entire thing top-secret.</p>
<p>That, she could understand. The Hyuga clan had always had a pristine reputation, and if word got out, that the Heiress and the daughter of the Head of the clan had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. Boy, would that be a fun day in the hidden leaf village.</p>
<p>But even still, she couldn't fathom just what the girl in question would be going through. To first bear the burden of impregnation at such a young age, and then furthermore, to have that said child be aborted. It was sad and horrible just to think of, but it was a duty she had to perform.</p>
<p>Her question was left unanswered, as Hinata avoided saying anything and just turned her stares down to the blanket. She could tell there was a lot more to this story that Hinata and Hiashi weren't sharing with her. It would certainly explain Hinata's behavior. But suddenly Hiashi's voice interrupted from the background.</p>
<p>"Tsunade, I did not ask of you to ask her how she feels. I asked you to remove the abomination that is inside her. Kill it before this disastrous news spreads. The Hyuga will suffer because of her whorish acts, if you don't remove it immediately!" Tsuande didn't miss the tears that fell the moment Hiashi mentioned killing the child inside the younger girl. Solidifying her guess that there was something else, that Hiashi wasn't telling her.</p>
<p>With that thought in mind, Tsunade let out a sigh and regarded Shizune. "Shizune, prepare all the necessary tools for the abortion procedure, I want to get this over with as soon as possible. And Hiashi, you can wait outside, this will only be with me and Shizune here. I'll call you when we're finished." Tsunade kept a close look on the dark-haired girl's expressions, and just as expected her face filled with dread the moment Shizune started preparing the instruments needed for the whole task.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hiashi just grumbled something about not keeping him so long and to hurry it up. And before the minute had passed, the room became quiet except for the sound of Shizune's footsteps around the room, and the soft sniffles and sobs coming from Hinata.</p>
<p>"Hinata," the said girl immediately looked up when she heard the older woman call out her name. Tsunade took a more motherly and warm approach to regard the younger woman, to try and keep her comfortable and to make her feel safe in the environment they were in. "Be honest with me, dear, is Hiashi forcing you to do this? Because I will not, under any circumstances, take the life of an unborn child without the consent of the mother."</p>
<p>Hinata didn't waste a second to voice her desires and her sorrows to the lifeline presented infront of her. "P-Please, Tsunade-sama, d-don't let him take away my baby, I-I beg you." Tsunade was taken back by surprise when the hysterical and teary girl grabbed her hands and held them tightly in her embrace, holding them as if they were the only things keeping her going.</p>
<p>"I won't. I promise you, I won't do anything of the sorts. I'll help you anyway I can. But before that I must ask you to tell me everything that has led upto this. When did this happen? And moreover, who's the father? Everything." Tsunade looked deep into the heiress's eyes, and she could see the internal struggle going on inside her mind, whether to keep the secrets to herself, or to reveal them.</p>
<p>But a moment later, when Hinata spoke, the shock of her words was enough to send both older women reeling backwards.</p>
<p>"I-It's S-Sasuke-kun's baby." Hinata saw their reactions, and before they could reply or say anything, she decided to jump the gun and tell them her entire story. She felt like with Tsunade, she could trust her innermost secrets, the same with Kurenai, they both held this sort of motherly aura to them that made her feel safe enough to disclose this secret of hers.</p>
<p>And disclose it she did. From the moment she received the mission from Kakashi, to her meeting team 7 at the village gates, then leading to her first meeting with the Uchiha heir, and then the beautiful and joy-filled memories they shared in the time they spent together, the morning and afternoon they both spent in that unnamed and small village, the dangos and tea they shared, she recapped all of those memories to the two women who were surprised by how gentle the Hyuga heiress was describing the Uchiha.</p>
<p>A man the entire world had known as ruthless and merciless, and in the eyes of this young girl, he couldn't hurt a fly.</p>
<p>She proceeded to tell them about the mission and the organization they defeated, she skipped the more intimate parts of the night they shared, but both of the other women determined what happened, fairly easily. Hinata felt tears falling down her eyes, when she recalled their last meeting, when she recalled his soulful words, and the beautiful and warm last embrace they both shared before parting ways.</p>
<p>Tsunade was surprised to hear how well the girl had been managing to keep this a secret, she was also glad that she had Kurenai to help her. Hinata also mentioned that both her and her sensei were looking for a medical ninja to look into her condition but couldn't find anyone to trust with something like this.</p>
<p>Tsunade was even more surprised and a little angered by how she described Naruto had been acting ever since their engagement had been announced, and made a mental note to give him a whack on the head the next she saw him.</p>
<p>By the end of the whole story, Hinata was out of words and she just took to aimlessly staring at the blanket with a defeated look on her face. While on the other hand, Tsunade was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Hinata was pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's child.</p>
<p>
  <em>An Uchiha child.</em>
</p>
<p>That didn't happen everyday. And furthermore, this would be the first time in ninja history a child would be born of both Uchiha and Hyuga blood. It was a very, <em>very</em> rare occurrence.</p>
<p>So now, she had to think of someway to keep Hiashi from aborting the child, while also taking care of the Sasuke issue. But first she had to confirm something.</p>
<p>"Hinata...the Uchiha brat didn't force you did he? This union was out of consent by both of you, right?" Tsunade asked in a guarded tone, and Hinata's eyes flew open at the blonde woman's words.</p>
<p>"N-No, he would n-never! S-Sasuke-kun would never f-force me to do a-anything!" The heiress let out in an exasperated tone, trying to make sure the other woman knew that the man she bonded with would never hurt a hair on her head. Tsunade just let out a sigh as she stood up and wrote a small message on a piece of paper and then turned to Shizune.</p>
<p>"Go see if Kakashi is in office, give this to him and tell him he's needed here immediately, tell him to drop anything he's doing and get over here as fast as possible." Tsunade said to Shizune as she handed the small message to the brown haired woman who immediately gave a nod.</p>
<p>"Hai, shishou." without wasting another second, Shizune headed out the door, while Tsunade followed. Leaving Hinata to observe and ponder what would happen now.</p>
<p>Tsunade saw Hiashi still outside the hospital room, and gestured him to come inside. Hiashi was greatly offended by the way the woman called him, but he restrained his anger and wordlessly followed, glad at the fact that at least, the abomination had been dealt with.</p>
<p>"Is it done, Tsunade?" Hiashi asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, he looked at where his daughter was lying and was confused when he saw her still in the same condition and the same position. His eyes filled with rage turned towards Tsunade who was drinking a cup of water. "What's the meaning of this?! Why is the thing not dead?"</p>
<p>"Because it's not just a thing, Hiashi. If it was a normal child, I would've aborted it with a heavy heart. But what you failed to mention is that your daughter is pregnant with the first ever Uchiha child since the Uchiha massacre all those years ago." Hiashi was left wide-eyed when Tsunade spoke.</p>
<p>"What did you say, woman?" Hiashi huffed, while Hinata wordlessly cowered in her bed and tried her best to remain invisible.</p>
<p>"You heard me, your daughter is mothering a child that has the blood of an Uchiha, inside her. This is a matter that is far bigger then just you or your reputation. Ever since the massacre of the clan, konoha has been left with a deficiency of power, this child is the only other Uchiha in the entire shinobi world besides it's father, Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade knew Hiashi wouldn't go down without a fight, and she was hoping Kakashi would arrive soon.</p>
<p>"Listen to me, and listen well, woman! I do not care if that rotten traitor is the last of his clan! He can go to hell with the rest of his kin for all I care about! But what he has done, affects my integrity, my clan, and I will not just standby and let it happen! Now, you will do your damn job and kill the demon inside her belly!" Hiashi's byakugan had now activated unconsciously and he was trying his hardest not to pounce on the former hokage and kill her.</p>
<p>"My answer is no! I will not be responsible for doing this, and nor will I allow you or anyone else to harm the unborn child inside Hinata. Only Hinata and Sasuke can determine the fate of the child! I will only perform this operation under the circumstances that both Sasuke and Hinata are present and both verbally give their consent to aborting the child. With Sasuke not present, I can and will not go through with this!" Tsunade slammed her palm on the wooden table as she finished with just as much authority in her voice as Hiashi.</p>
<p>Glaring at the Hyuga head's cold eyes, Tsunade mentally hoped Hiashi would do something so she could have a reason to punch his smug face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It's imperative that you read this, Kakashi-sama. This is of the utmost importance." Shizune said as she handed the message to the silver-haired man who was lounging back on his chair with a book of make-out paradise in his hands. While Shikamaru lied in a fetal position on the sofa, sound asleep.</p>
<p>"Shizune, how many times have I told you, please stop with the 'sama'. We're both the same age and yet you make it sound like I'm so much more older." The Hokage drawled as he leaned forward and accepted the message with a sigh and then opened the message to read the content.</p>
<p>And needless to say, the moment he did, he felt as if somebody was playing a joke on him. And not a moment later, he heard the chuckling of his adviser, who was just now waking up.</p>
<p>"On a scale of one to ten, how pissed did Hiashi look, Shizune-san?" the only reply to the Nara's quip came in the form of a cut-throat serious order from Kakashi.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shikamaru, find Sasuke Uchiha, use any means necessary".</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then, that was eventful. Now, once again, I won't spoil the story but we are getting extremely close to the first scene in the story. The time-skip of six months is also near.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything Hinata has been through finally leads upto her moment of clarity with all of those around her.</p><p> With Hiashi and Naruto hellbent on destroying Hinata's life, Kakashi and Tsunade pull out all the stops to protect the heiress and her child. </p><p>Meanwhile, the hidden leaf village gets a surprise in the form of a former ninja returning home after a long time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Multi-shadow clone jutsu".</em>
</p><p>An humongous amount of smoke filled the vastly open team 7 training field. With a boom that would put the sound of thunder and lightning to shame. And when the smoke slowly cleared, then became visible the thousands and thousands of blonde-heads in the clearing. All with the exactly same orange and white jumpsuit and dark trousers, the same hidden leaf band, one arm bandaged, and all of their eyes showing the signs of activated sage mode.</p><p>"Listen up, all of you, I hope I don't need to explain what's happening right now, since you are 'Me'. So I'll skip all the crappy and boring details about feeling like crap right now, feeling like I want to bash someone's face in...the feeling to let loose and let out these raw feelings!" Naruto Uzumaki addressed the thousands of lookalikes standing before him. All of them nodded at hearing his words.</p><p>The Uzumaki was having a very hard time keeping his emotions in-check, and it took all of his willpower not to lash out. And the only thing that was keeping him at bay was that at-least, the woman he was going to have was going to have the bastard's child removed before it became a problem. And that was another thing that eased his nerves, the thought of getting his hands on the man that he in the past acknowledged as his best friend.</p><p>He swore to any deity above, that the moment he found the rinnegan user, he wouldn't stop to grin and give him a slap on the shoulder, or joke around him. No, there would be none of that, there would only be his friend's face and his fists, nothing else. And he would enjoy ruining the prick, smug face of the man that seduced his woman.</p><p>And speaking of whom, his friend wasn't the only one he wanted to rip to shreds at the moment. The only thing holding him back from ripping that woman apart was his conscience, and his unbreakable and indomitable will.</p><p>He was aware that his thoughts were getting more and more hostile, but he blamed the two of them for it. He had been deceived and fooled by the two people he trusted most. He had been stabbed in the back by that bastard and that damned witch. He could feel snarls erupting from his throat when he recalled all the moments he spent with her on dates, trying to win her affection, trying to make her happy, parading infront of everyone about how happy they both were. It made him want to blast something to smithereens when he thought about the fact that he was doing all of that, while she was infested with that bastard's seed.</p><p>"All of you have only one job...I want you to scour each and every single part of the shinobi world, I want you all to search every nook and cranny on this planet...I don't care what you do, all I know is that I want Sasuke Uchiha...You all have enough chakra inside you to last years, so I don't care how long it takes, all that matters is you find him and bring him infront of me!" Naruto's husky and authoritative voice reached till the end of the massive numbers, and his voice was enough to bring everyone to the same emotional level at which he currently was.</p><p>And the uncountable number of clones, who shared the same feelings as the original, also felt the same disdain towards the last Uchiha, and wanted the same thing as what the original wanted. So they jumped at the chance to find him.</p><p>"HAI!".</p><p>And not another second had passed as all of them dashed and jumped and teleported out of the plain fields, rendering the buzzing field silent. Leaving only the original who growled lightly and started to walk towards the hospital.</p><p>Despite the burning rage inside him, he was calm, because he knew that the world's largest manhunt had started. With almost all of the leaf anbu that had been scattered by his old teacher, also the various dozens of animals that been sent with reverse summoning scrolls, and now, with his added shadow clones, it was only a matter of time before he would be found and would be brought back to the village on his knees.</p><p>This would be last time he would allow that man to trump him, to take something of his without any regards for anything else.</p><hr/><p>Hinata could feel something was about to go very wrong, she couldn't really describe it, but it was like a feeling in her gut, pointing out that something was coming, something that would only increase the anguish inside her at this point.</p><p>She was still in the same hospital room, but she was alone, after her father and Tsunade had argued for a good while, Hiashi finally yielded and just stormed out of the room, without saying anything. Tsunade took it as a win, and tried to relax Hinata, telling her that Hiashi wouldn't cause anymore problems for her and her baby. But Hinata knew better then to believe her father would back down so easily.</p><p>There was no way Hiashi Hyuga would accept defeat, and that too at the hands of a woman. No, she knew he would do something very drastic, something more vicious and cruel. And once more, she couldn't do anything except pray for the safety of the small being inside her and for the safety of her own health.</p><p>It had been a few hours since she had been in the hospital room, and she was getting shivers just thinking of when her father would make his move, and even more, when her fiance would be coming to visit her. She just hoped Tsunade or Shizune would hurry back, she did not want to be alone when any of those two men visited her.</p><p>Suddenly, she jerked slightly when she heard and saw the door knob turn, turning her eyes towards the door, her heart beat wildly in her chest when she saw the domineering figure of Hiashi Hyuga walk inside the room, with nobody else on his side. She could feel her pulse increase because of the fear induced just by the appearance of the Hyuga head.</p><p>He walked towards the bed with a stony expression on his face, his features betraying not a single emotion of his, it was like a completely blank page, she couldn't figure out a single thing going through his head and all she wanted was to just jump off the bed and run away from the man.</p><p>"You have been continuously acting as a thorn in my side, Hinata...I have big plans for the Hyuga, and your selfish and vile actions are derailing all of them. I wanted to save you from embarrassment by getting rid of the devil inside you in secret, before the news spread the village. So your reputation could stay the same, so the Hyuga's name would remain clean, so that the engagement we have made with the future hokage could stay intact...but...you have now involved that damned Tsunade and Kakashi." Hinata didn't dare let out a squeak as Hiashi spoke in a very calm tone, but she could tell how difficult it must be to put a restraint on the anger he was feeling.</p><p>"And that has made me run out of options. Because even if I could go against Tsunade, the clan cannot afford to go against the Hokage. It would only bring us more harm." A tiny spark of hope lit inside Hinata when she heard her father's word. And so with some courage, she spoke in a very soft voice.</p><p>"O-Otou-sama, p-please, don't b-be a-angry with m-me...please, l-let me keep m-my b-bab-".</p><p>"SILENCE!" Hinata jumped on the bed when her father's authoritative voice cut her words off. She went pale as a ghost when she saw her father's byakugan activated.</p><p>"Do not mistake my words, Hinata! Your actions have led me to resort to other measures to take care of the clan...Now, your engagement with the Uzumaki is considered most important by me and the clan elders, and under no circumstances can we break it off...Therefore, I am going to give you a choice!" Hiashi had Hinata's full attention as he spoke in a low, gravely tone.</p><p>"The next time Tsunade comes, I want you to give her your permission to kill the child inside of you. I order you to tell her that you do not want this child. You do not want this shame...is that understood?" Hinata was left wide-eyed and shocked at hearing what her father was saying. He said all of that without so much as a twitch in his eye, it felt like a completely hollow being was inside the man she knew as her father.</p><p>And she felt anger this time, she felt anger because of what he was saying, and how casually he was saying it. He talked about killing her child as if it was something insignificant as ripping out a weed from a garden. This was her child, this was her's and Sasuke's blood combined together. She couldn't let it happen.</p><p>"I-I won't...I'm k-keeping my b-baby, otou-sama...I-I don't c-care a-about anything else. I'll p-protect my c-child, no matter what." The small faint strength she had conjured up went out the window when suddenly a dark frown rose on Hiashi's face.</p><p>"Do not force my hand, Hinata...Do as I say or else." Hiashi said in a grave voice as he glared down at his daughter before slowly turning around and heading for the door.</p><p>"O-Or else what! I-I'm not afraid o-of you!" Upon hearing Hinata's words, Hiashi stood with his back facing her, and he glanced back at her over his shoulder, and slowly murmured the words that in a second made Hinata rethink everything that had happened.</p><p>"You will do as I say...Or I'd hate to brand Hanabi with the cursed seal."</p><p>Hiashi's words sent shocks riveting across Hinata's skin, rendering her frozen and completely dazed for a few minutes. She couldn't believe her ears, she couldn't believe anything. She couldn't believe how cruel her father was. How heartless he was to threaten his daughter, using his own daughter as an object of blackmail and leverage.</p><p>"Think well and hard, Hinata...And the next time Tsunade comes, I better hear an answer that will benefit our clan."</p><p>And with those words Hiashi walked out of the room, rendering the room silent once more, leaving Hinata alone, letting her sit on her bed in shock and wonder and cry out all her tears. With the feeling of this perpetual hopelessness and darkness taking over her.</p><hr/><p>Later on in the night, in another part of the hospital, Tsunade sat drinking a cup of sake with her successor, Kakashi, who was busy reading his novels. Tsunade laid her eyes on the younger man, and she felt envious of how calm he was. She wished she could have his demeanor, and calm persona. Even in situations like this, he rarely batted an eye.</p><p>"Damnit, Kakashi! Panic, for Kami's sake! You sitting there so relaxed is getting on my nerves! Hinata Hyuga is pregnant with your idiot student's kid, the least you can do is act as if you're interested!" Tsunade spoke in an exasperated tone as she placed the empty cup on her desk, feeling the numbing effects of the alcohol working on her.</p><p>"Yes she is. Who knew the sweet little Hinata-chan had it in her? I wonder how Sakura will react to this. Not just her but all of there friends...but...now that I imagine it, they oddly would look good together. Both heirs to famous clans, both dojutsu users, both closely affiliated with Naruto in some form...hm." Tsunade just watched with a twitch in her eye as the Hokage droned on in a monotonous tone, while his eyes never wavered from the small book for even a second.</p><p>"Damnit, Kakashi! This isn't the time for your jokes! That girl is currently facing her bastard of a father, who is also the head to the most powerful clan that Konoha has! And her fiance is the man who is already chosen as the seventh hokage and the most powerful shinobi on the planet! Hinata needs your support, damnit!" Tsunade slammed her fists on the desk in frustration, putting cracks in the wooden furniture.</p><p>"Are you finished, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked in a polite tone as he closed the book and turned his attention to the blonde-haired woman, who just nodded slightly and relaxed. "Good, because I assure you, I will do everything in my power to protect Hinata and her child. Hiashi is the Hyuga head, yes, but that does not mean I will allow him to hurt the woman who is pregnant with the child of my student. Just the sheer significance of this child is enough to protect Hinata. If the elders got a whiff of the fact that Hiashi tried to have a child that has Uchiha blood killed, they would throw him in jail...Tsunade-sama, ever since the Uchiha massacre, the village elders have been desperate for a new breed of warriors, and who produces better warriors then the Uchiha's... Therefore, rest assured, <em>Tsunade-chan.</em>" Tsunade was impressed by how much seemed to be going on in the head of the silver-haired man, but all of that went out of the window the moment he said her name in that way, accentuated by the way he innocently smiled and then winked at her.</p><p>"Kakashi...You say my name like that one more time, and I'll give you a punch so hard that it'll make all the punches I gave Jiraiya seem like love taps." the slug princess spoke with a ferocious grin on her lips, all the while she cracked her knuckles. The Hokage gulped down the lump in his throat and nervously chuckled.</p><p>"Come on, Tsunade-sama, can't blame me for trying to make a pass on a beautiful woman...Even if said beautiful woman can break my bones with a finger." For Kami knows what reason, the younger man's words filled the older woman's cheeks with heat and redness, as she blushed and quickly took another drink of the sake.</p><p>"But anyway, tomorrow, Lady Tsunade we'll arrange a meeting with Hinata and Hiashi. Hopefully we can come to a more peaceful arrangement" With that, the Hokage got up from his seat and straightened out the Hokage robe he had on, and faced the older woman once more with the same playful smirk on his face. "Until then, Tsunade-chan."</p><p>"You damned bra-" Her words were left unfinished as the man immediately disappeared, leaving behind nothing but smoke, and a blushing senju princess.</p><hr/><p>Around the midnight hour, Hinata's eyes opened suddenly as she sat up on the hospital bed she was lying on. Her eyes turned towards the window, where she saw the silhouette of the man she was engaged to. Naruto Uzumaki stood with his back facing her, gazing out into the night sky. Hinata felt her senses go into overdrive, and she wanted to move or do something, but the whole day had gone by crying and helplessly worrying over things she had no control over, and that had left her completely exhausted.</p><p>Hinata was still suffering from the shocking threat her father had given her, and just the seriousness of the whole situation. It disgusted her to see just how far her father was willing to go to get rid of her child, to hold his very own blood as an object of blackmail, it was a vile and cruel act. But it wasn't something she could just ignore, because she knew her father wasn't one to bluff, he meant every word he said, and he very well was willing to go to such lengths to fulfill his desires.</p><p>And since the second her father had told her, she had been in a mental anguish and just helpless over what she was supposed to do.</p><p>On one hand, it was the life of her baby, a being she had helped create. A being that was the product of the beautiful memories she shared with the Uchiha.</p><p>And on the other, it was the freedom and happiness of her sister. Hanabi was the epitome of a free spirit, a fiery and passionate little firecracker. She couldn't imagine her little sister spending her whole life in servitude with her wings clipped. She was groomed to take care of the clan, that's what she had been prepared for her whole life, and to suddenly just have all that taken away. It was cruel and unjust. And she knew if she let it happen, it would destroy her sister's spirit forever.</p><p>"You know, if you were any other girl, if it was Sakura or Ino in your place, and I had found out that you slept with Sasuke and were going to have his child...I would've genuinely been happy for you, Hina-chan. I would've been happy for the bastard." Naruto's deep and raspy voice was enough to shake her out of her musings, as she turned her head towards him.</p><p>"T-Then why does that s-same courtesy d-does not extend to m-me, N-Naruto-san?" Hinata asked in a surprisingly bitter and soft tone.</p><p>"'San', huh? Well, anyway, to answer your question...it doesn't extend to you because from the start, since we were kids you were never one of his fangirls. You didn't run after him or follow him secretly...You were mine...You secretly observed me. You cheered only for me...You were my one and only fangirl...and I wasted a lot of time running after the wrong girl, and now...now when I finally thought I was making the right choice, choosing the right girl...I find out that my fangirl wasn't mine...she was also just another one of that bastard's fangirl in denial. She was also just another one of the whores who lusted after that piece of shit!" Hinata gasped in shock as she heard Naruto's vile and sadistic tone. He spoke of her in such a low manner in such a casual voice that one would think he wasn't even concerned with anything.</p><p>He slowly turned from the window and glared into her eyes. "But the problem I have now, is that I am engaged to you. The whole village knows that, all of our friends know that...Even the other ninja villages know it...And if the news spreads that the woman that was engaged to Naruto Uzumaki was impregnated by the man who saved the world alongside him, I would be ridiculed and made a fool. And it's mostly because of that, that we are still engaged. Oh and another thing, regardless of what has happened, I still find you highly attractive, and once that bastard's kid is removed, we'll start working on a kid of our own. I already have a few names circled out...I was thinking if we had a boy sometime in the future, we'd name him 'Boruto'. Uzumaki Boruto, has a nice ring to it...and if it's a girl, then 'Himawari'...what do you think, sounds good?" The Uzumaki grinned menacingly as he glared down at the woman. And all the while he spoke, Hinata wondered just how much this man had changed. She couldn't believe this was the same Naruto Uzumaki she had fallen in love with.</p><p>"I can't believe you're the same man I loved so much since I was a little girl. You used to be a beacon of hope for me, a pillar of strength. I worshiped your greatness. I wanted to be like you, to be with you. I was never a fangirl of Sasuke-kun because you had something he didn't," Naruto listened to the girl who spoke in a very soft but determined tone. "You were kind. You were kind to everyone you met. You sympathized with others, that's why I always supported you. But now...ever since the war, you have changed, and you have changed for the worse...You have become exactly the kind of man you used to oppose in the past."</p><p>Hinata felt like all the walls were closing in, she felt like the window that brought hope for her was shutting up. And if she was going to be in the darkness, she would at least voice out all her sorrows and thoughts one last time. There was a time when she was willing to throw her life away for this man, that was how much she loved him. But now, that had changed.</p><p>"I am not one of Sasuke-kun's fangirls nor was I ever was...I was attracted to Sasuke-kun because right now...he is more of a man then you ever were...while you're here in the comforts of the village...he's out there in the wild, fighting, protecting, guiding...he's redeeming himself, he's becoming a better version of himself...and..once upon a time, Naruto-san, I loved you, I valued your life more then I valued my own...when I threw myself infront of Pein, I had nothing running through my mind except that I couldn't let him hurt you, that's how much I loved you...but after what you said, after what you have done in these past days...those feelings are next to nothing...there is only one man in the world I love right now, and it's not you, Naruto-san," Naruto was taken back by her words and all he could conjure up was anger and frustration and jealousy because of what he was hearing.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hinata glared at the man with a steely look in her eyes. "The name of the man I love is Sasuke Uchiha. And I do not know what is going to happen to our baby, I do not know if I am even going to be able to keep it, nor do I know if I will ever be able to be with the man I love. And you and otou-sama can do anything you want, you can kill my child, you can force yourself on me and impregnate me with a child of your own, you can kill me or Sasuke-kun, you can take everything from me, I won't be able to stop you...but it will never change the fact that..." Hinata's dojutsu activated involuntarily as she glared at the man she felt nothing for.</p><p>And she spoke her final words that sent resounding shocks through the blonde haired Uzumaki who was left reeling in the aftershock.</p><p>
  <em>"That my heart and my body will always belong only to Sasuke Uchiha."</em>
</p><p>A tear slipped out of Hinata's eye as she deactivated her Byakugan and laid her head back on the soft pillow and closed her eyes. And soon after she cut her senses off from everything and entered a difficult and painful slumber filled with unfulfilled and beautiful futures with her child, and the man who helped create that child.</p><hr/><p>Early next morning, Kakashi had sent for Hiashi, calling him to where Hinata was. Alongside Kakashi was Tsunade and Shizune who had come for Hinata near dawn, checking up on her vitals and the baby's health. Hiashi arrived alone, and not a few minutes, the Uzumaki had also arrived unannounced.</p><p>And all the while they were coming in, Hinata laid back on the bed with a lifeless expression on her face, with tears falling endlessly out of her eyes. Shizune had noticed the hollow and soulless look in her eyes, and she had asked her if she was alright. Her only answer came in the form of silence.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone, I hope all of you are doing fin--" Kakashi's cheerful exposition was cut off by Hiashi's grave voice.</p><p>"Cut the formalities, Hokage-sama, this is not the time for your jokes. Tell me why you called me at this hour." Hiashi asked with his arms crossed over his chest, while Naruto leaned against the wall in the back.</p><p>"Oh my mistake, Hiashi-san. But I believe you know better then me the purpose of you coming here. I believe it had something to do with you trying to force Hinata-chan to abort her child." Kakashi said in a smooth voice as he took a seat.</p><p>"And what if I did? She is my daughter, she is my responsibility, and if I want her to abort the infestation inside her, then I very well can. This is a clan matter, you are not allowed to interfere with these decisions, Hokage-sama" Hiashi snarled lightly.</p><p>"Hiashi! How dare you talk of your daughter and her unbor-" Tsunade's outburst was cut off when Kakashi calmly raised his hands to stop her.</p><p>"Hiashi-san, I am very familiar with Konoha's laws, and I know that your daughter being pregnant is a family matter. But the thing is, your daughter may be your responsibility, but the so-called 'infestation' is not. It belongs to the Uchiha clan, a clan who's properties fell into the hands of it's sole survivor, Sasuke Uchiha. But Sasuke was a child therefore, it was taken under the care of the Hokage, and would remain that way until Sasuke reestablished the clan and took it back. So therefore, this is not a matter of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi-san. Under the Hidden Leaf laws, that child belongs to the Hokage and the Uchiha clan, so I cannot permit you to have it abort." Tsunade and Shizune were left with small smiles on there faces when they saw the speechless look on Hiashi's face.</p><p>"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND SHE WILL HAVE THAT CHILD ABORTED!" The room was taken back by Hiashi's outburst, tone filled with frustration and rage. While Kakashi sat calmly, with not a single muscle twitching.</p><p>"No. She won't, Hiashi-san. And screaming like that won't change my mi--" Kakashi's words were cut off by his student who's voice suddenly filled the room.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei, what you are saying is that you oppose Hiashi's wishes of having the child aborted...but, would you allow the abortion if Hinata-chan said it was okay?" Kakashi's head snapped towards his student when he heard his calm tone and his words. But before Kakashi could speak up, Tsunade had jumped the gun with her frustrated outburst.</p><p>"She won't! She told me you brat! Hinata want's this child, it's you two assholes who are being a pain in her ass! Especially you, Naruto! What the hell is even going on in that head of yours?! Are you really the same kid who used to brag about being Hokage!" Kakashi could understand where the older woman was coming from, and frankly she wasn't wrong.</p><p>"I'm growing up, Tsunade-baachan. But back to my question, why don't you ask Hinata-chan infront of everyone else, who knows, you might be lying? Maybe she wants to abort this child and you're not letting her." Naruto spoke in a slow and deep voice. And Tsunade snarled at hearing his words, while Kakashi turned his attention towards the girl in question. He was concerned by her condition, he was concerned about the vacant look in her teary eyes, she did not look okay. And before he could speak up, Hiashi walked towards his daughter's bed and spoke in an authoritative voice.</p><p>"Hinata. I demand a solid answer right now. Do you wish to keep this child or have it aborted!" Hinata slowly turned her head and looked right into her father's eyes. There was no emotion on his face, but deep somewhere in his eyes, Hinata saw the underlying threat in his eyes, as if he was practically ordering her to do what his will demanded.</p><p>"SHE ALREADY SAID IT, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO ABOR-" Tsunade's outburst was cut off by Hiashi.</p><p>"I asked my daughter, not you!" Hiashi growled at the former Hokage, before turning his attention to younger girl. Hinata kept looking at the man she called father, while her tears fell.</p><p>And finally after a few minutes of silence that seemed the longest minutes of her life, Hinata softly spoke her answer, while not letting her eyes stray away from her father's for even a second.</p><p>"I...I don't want to keep this child." The sharp gasp from Tsunade and Shizune, and the wide eyes of Kakashi were enough to convey the shock of the words Hinata said. Who choked near the end, and was crying softly as she spoke the words that felt like a stake in her heart. It was killing her, it was destroying her on the inside as she spoke those words.</p><p>She wanted nothing more then to kill herself at that moment for willingly giving permission to end the life of her precious, and innocent child. She was a monster, she thought to herself, a monster who had chosen a living sister over an unborn child.</p><p>"Hinata! What are you saying!? You begged me yesterday to help you protect your baby!?" Tsunade couldn't get her head around what she had just heard, she stepped closer to the girl who was lying motionlessly on the bed.</p><p>"You heard her. She does not want this child, so I will say this once more, operate and abort the child, Tsunade." Hiashi's cold words struck Tsunade, and she wanted nothing more at that moment to pound his face in. Meanwhile, Kakashi immediately detected foul play, he didn't want to believe Hinata was so merciless to want to kill her child, he wasn't going to believe her.</p><p>He noted the coldness in Hiashi's eyes and also the faint look of triumph in his eyes, he turned his attention to his student who was still leaning against the wall, but upon a closer look Kakashi saw a very minuscule grin on his lips. That just solidified his suspicions, he couldn't let this proceed any further.</p><p>"Hiashi! I swear to Kami, if you la-" Tsunade's rage-filled words were cut off when suddenly she felt a hand placed on her arm. She snapped her head back and saw the Hokage holding her arm gently, while looking at her with a small smile on his lips.</p><p>"If I may, Lady Tsunade, I have some words to say to Hiashi-san." Tsunade let herself be pulled back by the silver-haired man. As he walked closer to Hiashi with his imposing frame and confidence filled walk, he looked dead straight at Hiashi without any hints of a smile or humor.</p><p>"Hiashi-san. I do not know what is happening between you and Hinata or Naruto. But I am not letting this operation to take place, not even over my dead body...Tsunade-sama may have said that she would operate with Hinata's consent, but I never said that. I do not care if Hinata doesn't want this child. I tell you this as the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, that if Hinata loses this child under any circumstance, you will be revoked as the Head of the Hyuga clan, and you will be stripped of all your assets." Hinata was shocked and blown away by the Hokage's strict orders. She had never ever seen the famous ninja so serious. Even Hiashi couldn't come up with any sort of a counter argument.</p><p>Kakashi then turned towards his student who was also looking confused, and almost as if he didn't know what to do. "And Naruto, keep in mind that in the end, the decision to appoint the next Hokage, falls on me. Before all this, I had chosen you as the seventh, but as of right now, I am second-guessing my decisions. So don't let any of your idiotic and impulsive actions negate all the work you've done."</p><p>Kakashi spoke with an air of superiority, with a tone that left no room for any argument. "Hinata Hyuga will not abort this child. I should also announce that a search order for Sasuke Uchiha has also been issued. If in nine months, Sasuke is found, then I will leave it to Sasuke and Hinata to decide the fate of their child. But if Sasuke is not found, then Hinata will keep the baby, and upon birth the custody of the child will fall into the hands of the village. There will be no negotiation, this is my final order. If anyone has a concern, then speak up right now." Kakashi's glare turned to Hiashi.</p><p>"Hokage, this matter concerns the integrity and respect of the Hyuga clan. If this gets out, our reputation will be left in the dust. My daughter is pregnant with the seed of another man, while she is already engaged, do you have any idea what people would say about the Hyuga?!" Hiashi growled back, but Kakashi's anger had already left him. He just turned to Hiashi and spoke in a calm tone.</p><p>"Do not worry about that. I'll handle that matter. For the next nine months, Hinata will be moving to the top floor of the Hokage tower, which served as the home for the wife of the first Hokage. For the general population, we will use the front of a long mission to cover her. Nobody will know about this except me, and Tsunade-sama and Shizune, and the anbu that will appointed for her safety will be sworn to secrecy. This matter will not reach the ears of the village elders, or the village people...now, any other thing you have a problem with?" Kakashi asked as he started to put on his Hokage robe, diverting his eyes from the Hyuga head who was glaring at him with all his hate combined, as well as the bitter eyes of his student.</p><p>"...No...No problem at all, Hokage-sama." Hiashi finally spoke with a heavy heart as he stormed out of the room without another word. Followed by a fuming Naruto who just vanished out of thin air.</p><p>"Well then, I believe Hinata-chan should go home now, and start preparing her things to be moved. Nothing too extensive, most of the necessities will be handled by me. Shizune-san, please do help her in anyway you can." Kakashi said with a smile on his lips and proceeded to walk out of the room, with Tsunade in tow, who was more impressed by him then ever before.</p><p>"Kakashi, you bastard, why didn't you tell me you were gonna say all of that?" The woman yanked him towards herself as soon as they walked out of the room. The Hokage just smiled playfully and winked lightly.</p><p>"Would you be willing to discuss all of that over dinner, Tsunade-chan?" The older woman blushed because of the silver-haired man's out of the blue date invitation, and oddly enough the way he said her name didn't annoy her as much as the last time. But because of the good mood she was in, she decided to throw him a bone. And just smiled back at him.</p><p>"I can tell what's going on in that pervert brain of yours. And I'm only going to agree if I get to see your face at the end of all this!" The Hokage's smile grew bigger as he observed the pretty and head-strong blonde woman infront of him.</p><p>"Agreed, I will see you at 8 then." The man just waved with a playful smirk on his face and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Once again leaving the older woman, blushing and sheepishly smiling, as she grumbled about how much of a pervert he was.</p><hr/><p>Back inside, Shizune was busy preparing Hinata and all her things. While the girl in question just sat still on her bed, looking down at her abdomen, with her hands placed on her stomach, with a small smile on lips, and tears shining in her eyes.</p><p>She couldn't believe it. Through all the hurdles, all the pain, no matter what the cruelties, she was happy. She was happy because her baby was going to live. Her baby was going to be born. It was going to grow, her baby would have a home. Even if she would never be able to be a mother to the baby, she was happy because she knew her child would have someone who would love the child enough for the both of them.</p><p>Her tears fell down on the blanket as she smiled and spoke softly to her child.</p><p>
  <em>"Hush, little baby, papa's gonna be here soon."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1st Month</strong>
</p><p>After the eventful day in the hospital that morning, Hinata's life hit the fast-lane, as she was moved from the Hyuga household to the Hokage tower in complete secrecy. She had told her sister that she was going on a long mission, that would take a long time to complete. Hanabi and herself had spent an entire night in each other's company, with Hinata just talking to Hanabi, sharing stories and making plans of the future for when Hinata would come back.</p><p>Early next morning, when the village was still sleeping, Hinata was brought to the personal chambers of the late Mito Uzumaki. The place where she was going to stay for the next nine months was lavish and beautifully crafted and quite comfortable.</p><p>That day Hinata was visited by Kakashi who had told her that for the next nine months she would be confined to this place, for her own safety and the safety of her child. The entire area was guarded by multiple anbu and seals so intricate that made it impossible for even a byakugan user to see through the walls.</p><p>Hinata accepted her fate, and was glad that no matter what, her child would be okay now.</p><p>With that, Hinata retired herself to the fact everything would eventually be okay.</p><p>
  <strong>2nd Month</strong>
</p><p>Hinata's pregnancy really started once more, as the bouts of morning sickness and cravings came raving back once more. But daily check-ups from Tsunade and Shizune told her that her baby was perfectly healthy and was growing at a normal rate.</p><p>Outside the Hokage tower, members of team 8 had argued a lot with Kakashi over the fact that he had sent Hinata on such a long mission without them. The only member who didn't worry was Kurenai, who had already been told about the condition of her student by the Godfather of her little Mirai, and the adviser to the Hokage, Nara Shikamaru.</p><p>The one thing that was still a mystery to Kakashi and Tsunade and Kurenai, was why did Hinata want to abort her child when Hiashi asked her. They were assured that it had something to do with Hiashi but it was still unclear. Which is why Kakashi had taken extra precautions to protect the pregnant girl from the Hyuga head. By allowing Hiashi only a single visit once a week. While for the blonde Uzumaki, he was permitted only a visit only once a month. But he didn't show once.</p><p>
  <strong>3rd Month</strong>
</p><p>In the second week of the third month, Hinata was overjoyed when she started showing her baby bump. She activated her byakugan, and she almost squealed in happiness when she saw her baby's very small figure inside her body. She couldn't believe just how happy she was. She was more happy in this solitude with nobody except her baby then she had ever been in her home.</p><p>Fortunately for her, her morning sickness grew a little less in this month and she had started to go back to a normal diet pattern. Hinata passed her time in solitude by reading the massive collection of books that belonged to the First Lady. Ranging from stories and novels, to books of historical figures and wars, to books on medicinal herbs and jutsus. She didn't leave anything and by the end of it all, she felt like she had enough knowledge to outsmart a library.</p><p>During this month, Hinata had a surprise visit from Kurenai, who just sat and talked about everything that happened and whether the younger girl was happy. To which the only answer Kurenai got was that it was what the Hokage ordered.</p><p>Kurenai was slightly irritated because everytime she asked why she wanted to abort the baby, Hinata would grow quiet and just not answer.</p><p>In the Hokage's office, Kakashi had gotten word that a person matching the profile of Sasuke Uchiha was seen around the mountains of the land of volcanoes.</p><p>Whereas, Naruto's clones had reported that they sensed Sasuke's chakra in the Land of dreams.</p><p>
  <strong>4th Month</strong>
</p><p>As Hinata's baby grew, Shizune was appointed by Tsunade to help Hinata do some specific physical exercises that would help with the childbirth when the time came. Whereas, Hinata was on cloud-nine. She didn't care about what would happen to her after the birth of her child, she was just overjoyed because of the time she was spending with her child.</p><p>She was happy because she was watching her baby grow with her very own eyes. And each night when she was alone, she would speak to her baby and she would tell her baby about all the stories of her past. She told her baby about herself, her mother, her brother Neji, she told her baby the things that held most value in her heart.</p><p>And then she would tell her child about the man who's blood it shared. Hinata would smile wistfully as she would describe how kind, and strong, and gentle, the man was. She would tell the baby of all the struggles he had to go through to become who he was.</p><p>And almost every night, she would beg her child, beg for it's forgiveness, because she didn't know if she would be able to keep it after birth. But she would calm herself by telling herself that Sasuke's love would be enough.</p><p>
  <strong>5th Month</strong>
</p><p>It was during the second week of the fifth month, that Tsunade told Hinata - who was visibly showing a fair-sized baby bump - that they would be determining the gender of the child. Hinata, who had gotten a visit from her father earlier that week and was ordered to not tell or show anyone that she was being threatened by him. Therefore, she had contained her happiness and just murmured a small 'okay' and went with her with a blank look on her face.</p><p>And when she laid back on the bed, and Tsunade and Shizune set up the equipment for the ultrasound, Hinata could barely restrain her joy, so she settled with crying soft tears of happiness. When she felt the chill of the gel Tsunade applied on her bulging stomach, she giggled.</p><p>The young girl cried out all the tears of happiness she had, when Tsunade told her that she would soon be welcoming a healthy little baby girl into the world. She couldn't hold herself, and sobbed loudly. She didn't care about anyone else, she was just in bliss because soon she would be meeting her little Uchiha princess.</p><p>Later that day, Kakashi visited her with a box of cinnamon rolls, as a gift for the girl. And also told her that Sasuke Uchiha would be coming back very soon.</p><p>And even though she didn't say anything infront of Kakashi, she shed even more tears of happiness when she was alone, all because she was finally going to meet the two people she loved the most in the world.</p><p>
  <strong>6th Month</strong>
</p><p>It was the second week of the sixth month, when one evening she was sitting in her room, reading a children's story to her baby, when the door opened and entered Shikamaru. Who she hadn't seen in six months, and surprisingly she saw a small beard growing on his face.</p><p>He didn't enter he just stood in the door with a small smirk on his face when he saw Hinata's condition.</p><p>"Hinata, I would say congratulations, but we have more pressing matters to attend to." Shikamaru's words gained Hinata's attention as she put down the book, and with some effort got up from the bed.</p><p>"What's the matter, Shikamaru-kun?" She asked in a concerned tone. Shikamaru just let out a sigh and entered the room.</p><p>"You have been called to the Hokage's office, I am to take you there as soon as possible." Shikamaru said. Hinata held one hand to her chest and asked.</p><p>"I-Is everything alright, Shikamaru-kun?" She was worried something bad had happened, because in all six months she had been here, she had never once stepped a single foot away from the floor she was on.</p><p>She saw the young genius let out a sigh, but the moment he spoke, the words he said gave her a shock that she could never have seen coming. Words that completely blew her out of the water, and left her with her mouth hanging and eyes bulging.</p><p>
  <em>"Sasuke Uchiha has returned and is waiting in the Hokage's office".</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew! That was a long one. This was probably the longest chapter yet for this story. And I'm happy with how it turned out. We saw input from all the main characters. We have seen where everyone stands and where they will be going further on in the story.</p><p>But finally, after 6 long chapters, we will be seeing Sasuke Uchiha in the next chapter. And like I said before, things are going to get a little worse before they get better. But I am determined to write a good story for you all.</p><p>But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story and please follow this story, and tell me your thoughts on the chapter in the comments.</p><p>;Peace;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Months have passed since Sasuke left Hinata to go his own way, but when suddenly he is called home, he must face with the consequences of his actions, and rise up against those who threaten his bloodline.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the middle of the Land of Rainbows, a lone man trekked through the bushy and thickly dense terrain of a forest. With nothing but a single bag being held over his shoulder, and a dark black cloak over his vest and pants. Among the magnificent wilderness, and the trees and the animals, he wanted to feel calm and at peace. The chirping of the birds, the rustling of vines as small animals ran about. There was no human presence for hundred of miles except himself. He was in complete solitude, and it was exactly the kind of environment where he could let his guard down and relax.</p>
<p>But for some reason, he just couldn't. He couldn't force his body to just wind down and take it down a notch. All his senses were screaming at him, telling him to keep his guard up, but at the same time, he could not sense a single human presence for miles from where he was, nor could he see any sort of chakra that could be considered a threat with his sharingan. And it was making him tense, and defenseless.</p>
<p>More tense then he had felt in a few months. Ever since that fateful day, where he left the woman of his dreams, he didn't feel at peace, not once. Everyday was a painful reminder, that she wasn't with him. Each step he regretted and wished he could somehow be with her. And those tears she had shed for him, he hated himself for each tear that fell.</p>
<p>It had been around six months since that day at the border of the Land of fire, and he still went to sleep with her eyes infront of him, and woke up with her aroma enveloping him. He tried to forget her, he tried to quench the agony he felt due to her absence, he tried to make up for the two of them not being together with a lot of things, alcohol and women. None of those things did anything to lessen the pain, only thing they did was make it worse.</p>
<p>No drink could make him forget her heavenly sight, and no woman could compare to her.</p>
<p>She had come in like a whirlwind and left him utterly broken and destroyed for any other woman. Only she could fill the void that resided in his heart, only she had the quality to satisfy his desires, ones of the body and of the heart. And so many times he had woken up, and he found himself walking in the direction of the village she was at. So many times that he had lost count, that he found himself dashing and leaping towards the Hidden Leaf.</p>
<p>But all that stopped the day he stopped in the hidden mist village a few months back, and found a flyer with a picture of his old teammate, and the man who he helped save the world, Uzumaki Naruto, standing next to the woman who was haunting his dreams, Hyuga Hinata. The second the words written on the flyer went through his eyes, he felt like he had stopped functioning for a few seconds.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Hero of the Ninja World, Uzumaki Naruto, engaged to be wedded to the heiress to the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hinata'</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>That day the Uchiha dashed out of the hidden mist like a bolt of lightning, aching to be somewhere remote and far away from people, so when he finally unleashed his agony, it wouldn't harm any human lives. He didn't stop running until he found himself standing at the cliffs of some far away mountains, underneath the destructive and roaring thunder clouds.</p>
<p>Needless to say, after he did let out his rage, the map of the Land of water had to be changed up a little. It was only after all his pent up rage had left him that he realized how childish and stupid he was acting. He had no right to be angry at anyone, not Hinata or Naruto. Hinata was not entitled to him, he had clearly said to her that he wished for her happiness, and if she found that happiness with Naruto, the man she had loved since she was a child, then he would be happy for her and wish her a beautiful life. He wished both of them a happy life.</p>
<p>But after that, the desire to go back to his village completely left him. He didn't want to go back and see her, together with his teammate. Even though he convinced himself he was happy for her, it didn't mean he wasn't feeling sorrow. He felt more broken then he had in a while. He stopped sending messages to Kakashi, he cut off contact with the hidden leaf.</p>
<p>Sasuke decided to himself that if need be, he would lay his life to protect the village, but he would never in his life step foot back into a village where he would see the one who had his heart in the arms of another man, and not just any man, but his sworn-brother. His whole body seethed with regret and guilt, the mere of thought of her not with him, not in his arms, it was enough to drive his sanity away and leave him as defenseless as a new born babe.</p>
<p>Since that day, life had grown dark for the young Uchiha. Life had become so, so confusing. Most of his days were spent lost in his own thoughts, daydreaming about a world where he was together with the woman who his heart, and they could spent eternity together, with no one else to bother them or interfere. Other times, it felt as if he was stuck in a strange reality.</p>
<p>Many times, he had pondered just what his purpose was in life anymore. He had no home to return to, he had no more enemies to cut down, he had nothing left in him. He didn't belong anywhere. He was an old antique in a world that had left him behind. And the only thing that had been a warm lantern to guide him through the darkness for a brief period of time, it had also stopped shining for him.</p>
<p>The Uchiha let out a soft sigh as he came upon a river, and sat down on a wooden log with his head hanging downwards, and his shoulders slumped, with the weight and burden of so many things. He had grown so tired, of everything. Ever since a child, his life had been an amalgamation of tragedies and violent battles. At the hands of others, he was forced to carry the burden of the Uchiha clan, at the hands of others, he was forced to avenge his older brother, and at the end, he was forced to change his ways.</p>
<p>And the thing that really didn't feel good, was the fact that he had done everything he could, he had spent every waking second for the past two years, trying to help everyone he could, trying to fix his mistakes, trying as hard as he could so that he could be forgiven and given a second chance. But nothing worked. No matter how hard he tried, he was still forced the endure the insults of others, he was forced to listen quietly as the leaders of every village he helped gossip about him in distaste.</p>
<p>'A journey for redemption...what a joke' He thought to himself as a scoff left his lips. He knew there was no redemption for the likes of him. Destiny, once set, can never be changed. And it seemed like it was his destiny to suffer, through his whole life.</p>
<p>As Sasuke pondered to himself, he heard a loud eagle, calling from above. Turning his head up, he saw the majestic bird soaring up high, but he also noticed as it slowly descended, closer and closer to where he was. He was confused, because this was not his eagle, which was used to deliver messages to Konoha. But he was also sure it belonged to someone in the Hidden leaf, because of the species and type of the bird he saw.</p>
<p>And not before long, the Uchiha found himself staring into the eyes of the mysterious eagle who was also standing before him, staring blankly at him. Sasuke saw the small scroll attached to it's leg and proceeded to take it out calmly. He was genuinely surprised that someone had managed to find him. The land he was in wasn't even on the world map. Without wasting more time, he untied the small thread holding the scroll and opened.</p>
<p>"What th-!" His words were left unfinished when suddenly a reverse summoning contract came out of the small scroll, and before he could even blink he was suddenly summoned.</p>
<p>Leaving behind nothing but air.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It's been a long time since I have seen you, Sasuke, you've grown."</p>
<p>The next time he blinked, Sasuke found himself standing in Konoha, or more specifically, his teacher's office. The Uchiha was still processing what was happening, when he heard Kakashi's voice. Turning to face him, he saw his sensei sitting behind his desk, calmly staring at him.</p>
<p>"Kakashi...what's the meaning of this?" The Uchiha asked in a monotonous voice, no formalities to be shared with his sensei, or any sentiments of sorts. All he wanted was an answer as to what the hell he was doing in this damned village again. This was the last place on earth he wanted to be. All of a sudden, the thoughts of the woman came rushing to his head, and a certain dread of what he would do if he accidentally ran into her.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the Hokage couldn't really say he wasn't happy to see his old student again. It had been quite some time since he had last seen him. He was also wondering just how the Uchiha would react on hearing that he wasn't the last member of the Uchiha clan anymore. But the one thing he was assured of, was that things were going to get really messy.</p>
<p>With the way Naruto had been the last time he had seen him, and the amount of hatred Hiashi currently had for Hinata and Sasuke, they would not let the Uchiha go away without any repercussions. Naruto would most definitely try to get his hands on his teammate, and that was something that the silver-haired hokage was trying to avoid.</p>
<p>"Have a seat, Sasuke. It's been a long time since I last saw you and I do apologize for the way you were brought here, but that is because I have something I want to ask you?" Sasuke's intense glare settled on his teacher, irritated and not the least bit amused. Begrudgingly, he took the offered seat when he also noticed the intense look in Kakashi's eyes. There was no humor of any sorts, there was no banter on Kakashi's lips that he was known for.</p>
<p>"Speak, Kakashi. This better be something good, otherwise, I'm out of here." Sasuke's voice was deep and his tone dark, he was expecting something of significance, but a part of him was also aware that Kakashi wouldn't have contacted him like this if it wasn't something so important. Was the ninja world under siege again, is that what was happening, he thought to himself. Maybe Madara or Kaguya was revi-.</p>
<p>"Tell me of your relation with Hinata Hyuga?" For even someone as emotionless as the Uchiha, he couldn't stop his eyes from widening the moment he heard his teacher bring up that name. Just what the hell was going on here? Why the hell would Kakashi ask him about her? He couldn't possibly know about what they did, there was no way she would have said something, he knew that much. But the look in Kakashi's eyes said something different.</p>
<p>"I...I don't follow. What relation wit--" His words were cut short when Kakashi spoke once more.</p>
<p>"Sasuke. We don't have time for this. I have the entire Hyuga clan on my ass, and if you are going to lie, then allow me to tell you what I know, then you tell your story...Six months ago, I gave Hinata Hyuga a solo mission to take down the Fist, on this mission, I had informed you to meet up with her. You two joined together, and after three weeks, Hinata returned back to the leaf with the body of Kishimaru...Now, what I want you to tell me...is what happened between the two of you in those three weeks, the truth, Sasuke." Sasuke genuinely felt fear as he the saw the look in his teacher's eyes. It reminded him of the days when he was just a weak genin and saw Kakashi as an all-powerful ninja. And now, even though he was leagues stronger then him, there was still something about him that made him nervous.</p>
<p>But one thing he was assured of, was that something had happened to Hinata after coming back. Kakashi said that the Hyuga clan and Naruto were after him, but why? He couldn't figure out what was happening here. But he also knew that there was no way he was hiding anything from Kakashi, this man would find out what had happened between him and the princess anyway, so it was better to just spill it.</p>
<p>And he did. With his head hanging downwards, he began from the moment he first saw her, up until the moment he last saw her crying on the border of the Land of fire. Everything that happened in between that time, everything from what happened to how it happened, he told his teacher everything. Finally, after he was done, he oddly felt light, like a heavy burden had been lifted off his heart. But he couldn't face his teacher's eyes right now, so he settled with staring at the floor.</p>
<p>"You and Hinata, huh...Well, nothing can be changed now, but...I am surprised by your actions, Sasuke...She isn't the first kunoichi you've worked with and yet, you've never done of these things with any other girl...why her?" Kakashi wasn't surprised by what he heard, he already knew the whole story from Hinata, he just wanted his own student to confirm it. He kept his eyes on the Uchiha, who was just staring at the floor, lost in thoughts and emotions.</p>
<p>"She...She accepted me, Kakashi." Kakashi's brow raised a bit at hearing his words, and he was a bit taken back by how much emotion was present in those words. "She didn't look at me with hateful eyes...she didn't judge me because of my past...she-she didn't see me as an Uchiha...but just as Sasuke. She gave me hope for a better future, a better life...Hope that even someone like me could be happy someday." Sasuke couldn't stop his words, he had been in pain at not being able to let out these feelings, he had no one to share his heart with, but with Kakashi, a man who was the closest thing to a father he had besides his own, he felt like he could. His heart shook with tremors once more, at remembering the way she cried, the way she smiled at him, the way she looked when they had connected.</p>
<p>Kakashi knew at that moment that his student had fallen hard for the Hyuga princess. And even with everything that had happened, he strangely felt happy. He was happy that his student still knew how to love, how to feel. After everything he had been through, Kakashi's biggest fear was that Sasuke would never be able to feel the significance of any of these emotions, but it seemed like deep down...deep down, an Uchiha's nature never changed. Once they fell in love, they would go to impossible lengths to protect those loved ones. And it all made sense now, why his student didn't return to the leaf with Hinata. He didn't want to make problems for her, he didn't feel worthy enough to stand next to her. He had willingly bared the pain of seeing a loved one leave, only because he valued her safety more.</p>
<p>"But Kakashi," He saw his student look up at him. "What does any of this have to do with me being here? Did something happen to her after she came back?"</p>
<p>Kakashi debated over telling him the truth or whether he could somehow ease the blow by adding some white lies over the truth. But he knew, that one way or another, Sasuke would know the truth, and frankly he deserved to know the truth. Letting out a small sigh, the Hokage softly delivered his words.</p>
<p>"You are here because...because Hinata, is six months pregnant with your child."</p>
<p>Four or five moments, four or five moments in your life take place, that take your stagnant and meaningless selves and throw you off a cliff. Amidst the after effects of these moments, you feel as if you are on a ride that you have no control over, you just sit there and wonder how you came upon this moment.</p>
<p>For Sasuke, one of those moments was when he stood covered by the blood of his parents, another was when he learned of how much his brother loved him when he saw him for the last time, and the next was when he had faced off his sworn brother in a battle to the death.</p>
<p>But this...this news...those words,<em> 'pregnant'</em>, <em>'his child'</em>... they had left him frozen, his motor functions completely deactivated, his brain could not process what his ears had just received. For a few seconds, it felt as if he had been detached off from this reality, it felt as if he was lost in the voids of space, with nobody or anything around him, just him and the words that Kakashi had told him.</p>
<p>"W-What...I...I don't understand...s-she is pregnant?" Sasuke's words left his lips but his brain was still trying to comprehend the information it had gotten, his eyes, confused and dazed, his body language said a lot about what the Uchiha was going through.</p>
<p>"Sasuke!" Kakashi's authoritative voice did the job, and snapped the Uchiha out of his dazed state, making him look into his eyes. And for the first time, Kakashi saw a look in his eyes that he had never seen before. A look he hadn't even seen after the massacre of his clan. He looked completely lost and defenseless, the silver-haired ninja noted. The Uchiha did not look like a man who could level entire continents, nor did he look like the ruthless ninja he had seen grow up. No, this Sasuke looked as if he was an innocent child, who had gotten lost and couldn't find his way back to reality, his safe place.</p>
<p>"This is why you're here, Sasuke. A lot has happened in these six months, there's a lot I need to catch you up on." Kakashi finally saw some sense coming into the Uchiha's eyes, but it still felt like he was trying hard to keep his grip on reality. But not another second, the hokage was surprised to see a small minuscule smile grow on his students face. A true smile, one he had never seen on his student's face before. A smile that had come straight from the heart, a pure smile.</p>
<p>"She-She's pregnant...with my child...Kakashi...I'm-I'm not the last of the Uchiha anymore." A small chuckle left the Uchiha's lips as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening. But after all the confusion, and dilemmas, he was only left with a heart that felt oddly satisfied and not empty for the first time in his life. There was someone in this world, who shared the same blood as him. Someone who would be an Uchiha like him. Someone who would carry the name of his family in the future.</p>
<p>Someone of...<em>His blood</em>.</p>
<p>"As happy as I am at the prospect of being a grandfather, their are still things I am not exactly thrilled about. Especially those that concern Hinata's father, and Naruto." Kakashi brought the Uchiha upto date about all that had happened after the pregnancy was revealed. He told him of the cruelness Hiashi had shown to her daughter and the way he had tried his damned hardest to kill the unborn child, while also mentioning how ruthless Naruto had been. Kakashi told him very clearly that he'd better be ready the next time he came face to face with the Uzumaki. Kakashi also told him of the steps he had to take to protect his child, after even Hinata had allowed the abortion. This, this really ticked off the Uchiha, hearing that of all people, Hinata had also agreed.</p>
<p>He felt a piece of his heart crumble at that thought, was their bond nothing to him, did he really mean nothing to her, that she was so willingly ready to kill her child. He had never opened so much to anyone before her, he had trusted her with so much, he had been vulnerable before her. And he thought that she would accept him, the Uchiha was lost in thought, but a dark and ugly feeling rose in-place of where he first only had love for the girl. But, was he wrong? Had he been deceived once more? Had he been tricked by her charms?</p>
<p>But regardless, after he had told him, all traces of happiness had vanished from the Uchiha's face, in it's place only remained unyielding rage and fury. How dare that old man try to destroy his child! How dare they try to kill his child! But that was expected from the Hyuga, they were crooked and merciless assholes, it was rather Naruto's actions that had truly Sasuke shocked, the man who had been even able to show the most evilest of enemies mercy, had changed so much that he was willing to kill an innocent unborn child.</p>
<p>At that moment, Sasuke decided, that no matter who it was, whether it was Hiashi or Naruto, even Hinata, he wouldn't let anyone harm his child. It didn't matter if Hinata gave her permission to kill the child inside her, he would die before letting anyone kill his child. This child was the resurrection of the Uchiha clan, and if anyone wanted to stop that, then he would show them, just how cruel the Uchiha could be. He would show just how ruthless he truly was.</p>
<p>They should already know, how far he was willing to go to destroy those who hurt his family, they damned be ready to face his wraith, if they now once again tried to hurt his family.</p>
<p>"She gave permission...to kill my child!" Kakashi saw the menacing look in the Uchiha's red orb, this he was used to. This was the same expression Sasuke had every time he went into battle, or every time he felt like he had been betrayed and Kakashi really wanted to ease his student, but at the same time he couldn't. He was also curious why Hinata had done what she did, and even though she had been at ease after he had ordered her to keep the child, she still hadn't told him about what made her take that decision.</p>
<p>"Where is she?" Came Sasuke's question in guarded tone after a few minutes of silence. The anbu with Kakashi had already notified Shikamaru about Sasuke the moment he had been summoned and had ordered him to bring the Hyuga princess. Kakashi could see the different emotions rising on the Uchiha's face, and he was slightly nervous whether it was the right choice to have Hinata brought before the Uchiha, especially in the condition he was right now.</p>
<p>"She's here, in the tower. After everything with Hiashi, I thought it'd be in the child's best interest to be somewhere safe and out of the Hyuga's reach. Shikamaru should be bringing her here any minu--" Kakashi's words were cut off when the door suddenly opened. And both his and Sasuke's eyes shifted towards the entrance.</p>
<p>Shikamaru casually walked inside, his eyes landed on the Uchiha siting before him, but as for the Uchiha, his eyes were fixed and wide at the figure behind him.</p>
<p>For Sasuke, it suddenly felt like everything in the world had vanished, and only her and him remained. Her eyes also connected with his, and for a moment, they both went back to that fateful night in the cave six months ago.</p>
<p>Tears rose in her lavender shaded eyes, while his eyes observed her bulging belly with a wondrous gaze. And finally, after a long silence, a few soft words came from the princess's lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Y-You came home."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This entire arc of about maybe 10 or more chapters will be focused on Sasuke, and the things that revolve around him.</p>
<p>Please tell me in the comments what you think about the chapter and the plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke has returned to the village, but his reunion with Hinata is cut short when an intruder barges in. Meanwhile, Hinata finally has to choose between the fear of her father, or the life of her child.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything that Kakashi had told him, about all the hate that been growing and had accumulated against his unborn child. All the people that had been trying to destroy the future of his clan. All the murderous rage that he had felt, unlike none before. The sudden surge of hatred that he felt for his village, for his friend, and even for the woman who he had slept with.</p>
<p>All of that went flying out the moment his eyes fell on the woman who's womb was nurturing his child. That festering hate, that thunderous anger, and fury, it dispersed into completely nothing the moment he laid his eyes on her. All that remained in his brain, was what his eyes were seeing, and all his eyes were seeing was her, and nothing else, he didn't want to look at anything else, not when he had her before him.</p>
<p>It had been six long months since he had seen her, an agonizingly long six months. Never had a day gone by where he wasn't reminded of her, in one way or another. And seeing her now, it was like a breath of fresh air. She had grown so much more beautiful, he didn't think it was possible, not when she already looked heavenly. Dressed in a plain dark shaded sundress that reached her knees, he could see the bulging belly, where his child was.</p>
<p>He heard it clearly, his mentor's words, that she had also given permission to kill his child. And seeing her again, he could not believe someone like her could actually be heartless enough to do that to an unborn, innocent life. Looking into her eyes, those eyes he fell in love with, ran wet with tears, he didn't want to believe it. How could she be that cruel?</p>
<p>"Ah, Hinata-chan, you're here. Please come in, take a seat, there is a lot that needs to be discussed." Kakashi's voice snapped the two out of their bubble, reminding the Uchiha that this woman was also trying to kill his child, he didn't have time for sentiments and nostalgia. Landing a sharp glare at her, he did not reply, just turned his eyes back to his teacher. Not noticing the look of anguish and pain on the woman's face when he did.</p>
<p>Sasuke had to constantly remind himself that he had been betrayed, by his best friend, and this woman as well. He could not - under any circumstance - be soft towards her. If she did not want his child, then he would ask, even beg, to not kill his child. But what he wouldn't do is ever look at her the way he looked at her when he thought she was the woman he wanted.</p>
<p>Kakashi noticed the tense atmosphere in the room, especially between the two young-adults. The princess was quietly staring at her lap, occasionally sniffing lightly, a few tears falling down her face. While the Uchiha was a completely another story, his face was a whirlwind of emotions. Almost like he was conflicted and couldn't decide what he wanted to do at the moment.</p>
<p>"Well, now that I have both of you here, I believe we can discuss the matter at hand," Both of them looked up at the Hokage who was sitting in a calm posture staring at both of them. "The fate of your child."</p>
<p>Sasuke noticed the woman next to him flinch lightly at hearing those words, and he wanted nothing more at the moment to go to her and embrace her and comfort her, anyway she wanted, and he would do it.</p>
<p>"Now, I'm sure you remember, Hinata-chan, that I told your father that there would be no sort of abortion of any sorts, not until both you and Sasuke were present. I also said that if Sasuke could not be brought back within the nine months of your pregnancy, then the child would be taken by the village. But if he did come back, and both parents were consenting, only then would I allow the child to be aborted." Sasuke suddenly discovered a new-found respect for his teacher. He couldn't believe how much he had tried to protect the child of his student. Kakashi knew that under no circumstances, would he allow his child to be killed, no matter what the conditions.</p>
<p>And these conditions he had set, he had set them to make sure that no matter what happened, the child would live. Sasuke felt like he owed his teacher his life, a man who had from the start only protected him and he had betrayed him so easily, and yet, even then he only wanted what was best for him.</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, H-Hokage-sama...I-I remember." The princess spoke in a very small voice, the Hokage noted. She was likely in even more pain then his student, particularly because she was also suffering from her father's and Naruto's wraith.</p>
<p>"Well, in that case, I believe you two should have a talk consider--" Kakashi's words were cut off when suddenly, a monstrous gust of chakra was felt in the room. Kakashi couldn't even move, he didn't even notice when a streak of golden light passed through the office walls, with speed that only belonged to a single man.</p>
<p>"What the--!" Kakashi's eyes went wide when his eyes landed on the Uchiha who was sitting before him, and the man that was standing behind him, glowing in a burning gold shimmer, he was radiating with chakra. His eyes went to Hinata who was also paling in fear, immediately he dashed over to her and grabbed her quickly to protect her from what was sure to be a fight.</p>
<p>The only one who didn't so much as react was the dark haired raven, he had sensed his friend's chakra coming, and it was only a matter of time anyway. And honestly, he couldn't blame his friend. If he was in the Uzumaki's shoes, he would be just as furious, but the problem was. This was his child's life, that had been threatened. That trumped everything else.</p>
<p>"You bastard! You have ruined...everything!" the jinchuriki's voice held rage that he didn't think he was capable of feeling, and it took all his will not to pummel the man before right at this point. Sasuke slowly stood up from his seat, before finally turning around, to look his rival in the eyes. His eternal mangekyo and rinnegan already activated.</p>
<p>The two strongest men on the planet stared at each other, with no good intentions between them. Kakashi knew if this thing blew out, the whole village would be blown away. He could not let that happen. But he also felt quite powerless standing near them. These two men, these gods, they possessed powers that made them stand out in leagues of their own. He could not last a minute against them, not as they were right now.</p>
<p>"Naruto...you know it better then anyone, I value nothing more then my family, my clan...my blood...and knowing that you, my brother, has been trying to kill the only living remnant of me, and the Uchiha clan...well, that changes everything." Sasuke's tone held a quite fury, his hands were itching to punch the kyuubi holder in the face, but he wouldn't, not yet. Not until he got some answers.</p>
<p>With a sudden snarl, Naruto grabbed the Uchiha from his collar and lifted him in the air, but the Uchiha remained composed. "You fucking ingrate! You think this is my damn fault! You did this! You were the one who fucked her! She's my future wife, you bastard! You think I'm gonna let you get away with this! I don't care whatever we had before! I'm gonna break every single bone in your body and send you to hell with the rest of your fucking clan, along with that damned thing inside her!" Suddenly the atmosphere completely changed in the room, as a murderous expression rose on the Uchiha's face as he glared down at his comrade. Suddenly, Sasuke expelled a burst of chakra that pushed the Uzumaki away, and not a second later, the Uchiha had Naruto backed against the wall and a sword at his throat, with spidery cracks lining the office walls.</p>
<p>"Don't you fucking dare, Naruto! Don't you ever bring my clan's name on your lips! You may be my brother, but you should know loud and clear...I will kill you! I will end your fucking existence if you talk about my child!" The amount of chakra inside the room was massive enough, that it was suffocating the Hokage and the woman next to him. Kakashi could see cracks against the office walls, and he didn't know how much this place could hold.</p>
<p>"Heh, brother! Are you fucking kidding me?! The only reason I haven't snapped your fucking neck yet is because we're in konoha! You're not my brother! You're a fucking traitor, just like you've always been!" A dark chuckle left the Uzumaki's lips as he snarled.</p>
<p>"That's enough! Naruto, Sasuke, stop it this instant!" Kakashi had just about enough of the two, if they wanted to rip each other apart, they could do it somewhere that wasn't the leaf village. He glanced back at Hinata, and he wasn't surprised to see her sobbing quietly at the scene. It was hard to believe that two of the strongest shinobi on earth were at each other's throat and all because of a single woman.</p>
<p>The two glared at each other before Sasuke stepped back with a scoff and put his chokuto back in it's sheath. Kakashi knew that he couldn't hold a normal conversation with these two in this condition.</p>
<p>"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please go back to your room for the moment, I'll call you again soon." The princess's eyes found the Uchiha, who was staring back at her with a venomous glare, she held back another sob as she just nodded and walked out of the room with her head ducked. As soon as the door closed, and the female left. Kakashi glared at the two fuming man-babies that were glaring daggers at each other.</p>
<p>"You two, sit down! We need to have a chat!"</p>
<p>Oddly enough, even though they possessed powers most men could only dream of, they couldn't help but listen to their teachers strict order. Like a bunch of brats, the two mumbled curses but did as they were told.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been about two hours since Hinata had walked back to her room, leaving the office. She felt miserable, more then she had ever felt in the last few months. She thought once <em>he</em> came back, everything would become better, but it seemed like she was mistaken. It hadn't been a few hours since the return of the Uchiha, and already things were getting out of hand.</p>
<p>But perhaps what hurt the most, was the way the dark haired man had looked at her, it felt like he was glaring deep into her soul, and it hurt more then any insult that had been hurled at her by her father or Naruto. The betrayal in his eyes, she saw it clearly. She wasn't stupid, she knew Kakashi had probably told him of all that had happened in his absence, and amidst all that, her decision to remove her daughter.</p>
<p>She hated herself for that decision every waking second, and she could only imagine what the Uchiha felt when he was told of the event. And even though things had worked out, thanks to the Hokage, she had still been threatened several times by her father, to never speak about what he had said to her that night.</p>
<p>Even now, her sister's life was at stake. She couldn't believe how cruel her father was, she had always thought that if anyone was to get the caged bird seal, it would be her, considering the fact that Hanabi had always been the one to lead the clan, in her father's eyes. She couldn't believe how far he was willing to go just to keep the clan's image pristine.</p>
<p>As she sat on the bed, lost in her own thoughts, the door suddenly opened, and Hinata's eyes lifted up. And there he was, the man who was currently holding her sister's life in balance, the head of the Hyuga clan, her father, Hiashi Hyuga, standing before her. Even now she could see the resentful look in his eyes, each time he stared at her belly, glaring daggers at it.</p>
<p>And even before he could speak, she knew what he wanted, what he had come to order her. Now that Sasuke was here, he only had one more shot left at trying to kill her daughter.</p>
<p>"F-Father." She spoke, trying to keep her tone respectful and stable.</p>
<p>"The Uchiha is here, I am sure you have already been made aware," Hinata nodded lightly as he continued. "Now, listen well, I will give you one last chance to fix your mistake."</p>
<p>Hinata looked into her father's cold eyes. "You know just as well as I do, now that he's here, Kakashi will most likely ask you both to decide the fate of the thing inside you. And when that happens, you will speak against keeping your child, do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>Hinata was appalled at hearing him say those words, so mercilessly and cruelly. But now, she also didn't feel as much fear as before. Before, she was all alone, her daughter had nobody to protect her, but now...now things were different. Now, her dear daughter's father was here, and Hinata could say without a shadow of a doubt that even if she gave permission to have the abortion, the Uchiha would most likely burn the entire village down before letting that happen.</p>
<p>Even if he hated her for what she said before, she knew Sasuke would do anything to protect her, because she was the one who would give birth to his child. She wasn't alone anymore, her protector was here now, and he would do just that.</p>
<p>Nothing could stop this child from being born now, she was assured of that, not her father nor Naruto. Her daughter would live.</p>
<p>Her father glared down at her, expecting an answer that she would not give. All he received was silence and nothing else. Hinata knew that if she spoke in defiance right now, her father would try everything in his power to stop her, therefore she kept her silence.</p>
<p>But fortunately, at that very moment, the door opened once more, and this time both Hyugas saw the Hokage walk in, and behind him, Naruto and Sasuke. The room became incredibly dense because of their mere presence.</p>
<p>"Alright then, now that things are a bit under control, we can get underway." Kakashi spoke as he walked closer to Hinata and stared at Hiashi, who was already glaring back at him. The Uchiha, his eyes were once more fixed on the Hyuga princess, who was also staring back with a heartbreaking expression, a mix of longing and sorrow. Meanwhile, the Uzumaki just scoffed and leaned against the wall.</p>
<p>"Hinata, you already know what I'm going to ask you. I've asked Sasuke and he had made his feelings very clear, but I won't make any decision until I hear from you. You're the child's mother, you have more sway in this matter then anyone else. So if you have something to say, say it now." All eyes were on Hinata, who felt like she was stuck and frozen. She glanced at her father, and he was glaring at her with everything he had, telling her to say what she had been told. The sound of a small step caused her eyes to shift to the dark haired Uchiha's, and she almost cried at how vulnerable he looked at that moment. There was no coldness in his posture, no arrogance or anger. His eyes were soft, softer then they had ever looked, almost as if begging her to agree with his decision. And it was at that moment, she decided she didn't care about anything else, she only wanted her Uchiha to look as proud as he always was. She didn't want to see sorrow in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I-I...I-I d-don't..." Her answer was cut short when suddenly Sasuke took a step towards her. All eyes snapped towards the Uchiha who took small,careful steps.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please...Don't get rid of it."</em>
</p>
<p>Hinata's eyes widened, as the Uchiha begged before her, and slowly dropped to his knees.</p>
<p>
  <em>"That is my blood inside you...the blood of my family. The only living remnant of my clan in this world."</em>
</p>
<p>Tears fell down her eyes, as she watched the man who never cowered even in the face of death, now on his knees and hand on the floor, before her. She watched in shock and sorrow as he slowly leaned down, until his forehead was touching the floor.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I won't ask you of anything. I just request that you keep it until birth. Upon birth, I will take my child and you will be free of your troubles."</em>
</p>
<p>Hinata freely let her tears fall, she didn't care if her father saw, she didn't care what he would do to her as punishment. She couldn't believe just how much the proud Uchiha was willing to endure just to see his child be born. She couldn't believe how much humiliation he was willing to suffer, by begging at her feet, just to protect his blood. And even with all the sorrow and sadness in her heart at seeing him like that, she also felt immense happiness.</p>
<p>Because she was assured of the fact that her daughter would be extremely loved, she would never have to suffer from loneliness. Her daughter would have a father who was willing to do anything to protect, even before she was born.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Our daughter will be fortunate, because she will have you as her father, Sasuke-kun'</em>
</p>
<p>Even Kakashi couldn't help but be shocked by what he was seeing. Never did he think a day would come that an Uchiha would beg. For countless centuries, it was the Uchiha who were begged, but for the first time in history. An Uchiha had gotten on his knees before someone, and it was all because he valued his child's life so much more then his own respect. He was proud, incredibly proud of his student at that moment.</p>
<p>"Your begging won't change anything, Uchiha! My daughter has already made her decision before you even came here! This child will not be bor-" this time surprisingly, it was Hinata who had cut off her father's word.</p>
<p>"No." Hiashi's eyes snapped towards Hinata who spoke in a clear tone with not a hint of stuttering, who was still staring at the Uchiha, bowed before her feet. "I have my decision, Hokage-sama...I don't want to abort my child."</p>
<p>Sasuke's eyes lifted towards, wide with surprise, as she spoke further. "Father, I am sorry, I should've told you sooner, but Tsunade-san told me a few weeks ago that at the stage I am in, it is not wise to remove the child. If a procedure does take place, it could result in physical harm to me as well, even death...Therefore, I will comply with Uchiha-san's wishes. I will stay here until the birth of this child, after that, he can take his child, and I will return to the clan. That is my final answer, Hokage-sama." Hinata was praying nobody would catch the lie she had added in her words. She hadn't spoken with Tsunade and neither had the medic told her of anything of the sorts. But she had to say something to keep this facade up.</p>
<p>She knew that her life would be hell, but at least her daughter would be safe with Sasuke. That was all she wanted, she did not care if her father wanted to kill her or give her the seal, all she knew that as long as it would mean her child living, she would do anything. And she also knew this way her father would be forced to not harm her or her child until she was pregnant.</p>
<p>Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard. On one hand, he was glad that her answer would mean his child would be safe, but she had also clearly meant that she didn't want to keep any contact with him. She was referring to him as if he was a stranger, it was like a stake being pressed to his heart.</p>
<p>"Well then, that settles it then. Hinata will remain here till the remaining months of her pregnancy. After the baby is born, the child will be given in Sasuke's custody." Kakashi words came an air of finality. And at hearing his words, the Uzumaki just glared at the woman before suddenly disappearing, meanwhile, the Hyuga head was stuck in a position where he couldn't do anything. Letting out a scoff, he just mumbled a few curses and left the room.</p>
<p>"Thank you...Thank you." Sasuke was still on the ground, no matter how much it hurt to see her like that, he couldn't help but be grateful.</p>
<p>At hearing his words, Hinata could only think of one thing. <em>'Forgive me, Sasuke-kun, forgive me'</em>.</p>
<p>"I-I would like to rest now, Hokage-sama." Hinata said in a soft tone as she got up from her seat, and went towards the large bed. Taking that as the cue to leave, Kakashi just nodded and placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder who also got up. And the two men walked out, but not before the Uchiha glanced back at the woman, who was also looking into his eyes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Thank you, sensei...for everything, for protecting my child."</p>
<p>The two lightning users sat in the Hokage's office. It was the afternoon now, and the sun was at it's peak, showering the entire village in it's blinding warmth. Kakashi looked up from his files, and saw the Uchiha staring at him. Giving him a warm smile, the Hokage spoke in a jovial tone.</p>
<p>"No need for that, Sasuke, and it was my grandchild's life at stake, I wasn't gonna let that Hiashi do anything," Sasuke showed a small smile at hearing his teacher's words. He knew that he had a true friend, and a father in the form of Kakashi, and he was glad he was here to support him. "But now that everything is clear, what are you going to do?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking about that. I wanted to ask you if can use the resources from my clan's funds to start the repair of the Uchiha compound. I believe it's time to finally start making things right." Before knowing that he had a child on the way, he never wished to return to the village, but now that he was going to be a father, he knew that his child deserved to live where his glorious clan lived, and that was the Hidden leaf. So even if he hated every inch of the village, he would still live here, only for his child's sake.</p>
<p>"Not a problem. I can probably ask Yamato to assist in the repairs, it would get things done quicker. But anyway, I'll take care of it...What about you? Where are you going to be staying?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke just slowly got up and turned to his teacher.</p>
<p>"I have a few things I need to take care of out there. I will be back in a month, until then the compound should at least have enough room for me to stay." Sasuke said as he suddenly activated a portal with his rinnegan. Kakashi didn't say anything, or try to stop him. He knew his student would return on the day he had given him. The Uchiha glanced back at him just before stepping into the portal.</p>
<p>"I'll be back...and take care of her, Kakashi."</p>
<p>And just like that, Sasuke Uchiha left konoha once more. Leaving Kakashi with a load of work, that the silver haired ninja was not so happy about.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As for the Hyuga princess, life oddly fell into place for her, the rest of her months went quite fast. Kakashi had told her that Sasuke left once again, but would be back before the birth. She wasn't worried about it, she knew he would come back, he wasn't the type to run away from difficult situations. Her engagement with Naruto sort of faded into the background, it wasn't broken, but it was also not as openly celebrated.</p>
<p>But among everything else, the only memorable moment was the day her father had visited her, a couple of weeks after Sasuke had left. He did not shout at her or try anything, all he told her was that after the babe would be born, she was forbidden to ever even glance at Sasuke's and her daughter's direction. She would act as if she never even knew them, she would act as if she had returned from a very long mission. She had been caged, with no hopes of being let free.</p>
<p>That night, Hinata had cried her heart out, after accepting the reality she was forced to live in. But she couldn't change this. Her father's word was absolute, and if this is what it would take for Sasuke and her daughter to live in peace, then she would accept it. She would accept any punishment, no matter how severe.</p>
<p>In the meanwhile, just a month before the date of the birth, Sasuke Uchiha returned to the leaf. This time, it was public knowledge that he had come back. This had caused an uproar in the village, with most of the villagers against the Hokage's decision to allow him to come back, openly voicing their hateful opinions against the lone Uchiha. Kakashi ignored all of them, and told the Uchiha, that his compound was near completion. Once the compound was completed, and rebuilt in all it's glory, Sasuke finally reestablished the Uchiha clan in the Konoha clan registry as an official clan of the hidden leaf, and he was named the new head of the Uchiha clan, along with being given the stupid amounts of funds that had been in the konoha reserves.</p>
<p>The rest of the rookie 9 weren't very ecstatic at his return as well, although Sakura was quite excited but that all changed when she was told by Naruto, in private, about all the things that had transpired between their teammate and Hinata Hyuga. Sakura never said anything to him or anybody else, but she stopped coming his way or trying to strike conversations with him. Naruto had not approached him as well, in the time he had come back. The Uchiha was not fond of going out, and instead remained to himself inside the comforts of his own home, so therefore, he never ran into the Uzumaki.</p>
<p>And now, it had been a month since he had come back, he had been getting daily updates about Hinata's condition, who was nearing her due date each passing day, it would only be a matter of days now. And he was glad that she and his daughter, were in perfect health. Sasuke himself had thrown himself into trying to fix his house, anyway he could. He made it so that it would be a perfect place for her daughter to grow. At times, it would worry him that he had not a single idea how to take care of a child, and he would only calm down after meditating for hours. But one thing he was sure about.</p>
<p>No matter what it took, no matter what he had to do, he would do everything in his power to make sure his Uchiha princess would never cry. He knew that she would not be able to feel the warmth and love of her mother, but he'd be damned if he didn't make her realize how much he loved her.</p>
<p>And just like every other day, the Uchiha sat out on the soft lawn of his compound underneath the warm sun, meditating calmly, when he suddenly felt a foreign presence. But he didn't fret, for he knew it was another one of Kakashi's anbu coming to give him a message of sorts.</p>
<p>"Uchiha-sama." the anbu landed on one knew. The Uchiha didn't open his eyes and kept his posture in place.</p>
<p>"Speak." Sasuke spoke in an authoritative voice.</p>
<p>And the moment the anbu spoke, well needless to say, that day the Uchiha came very close to fainting on the spot.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are needed at the hospital. Lady Hinata is in labor."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, we are all caught up with the opening scene of this story. And honestly, I am freaking glad. I had to completely write this whole thing while keeping that one scene in mind, so that when Sasuke spoke those words, it would make sense and would fit. But now, things between our main couple aren't exactly pleasant. Even though Sasuke cares for Hinata's well-being, he still bores resentment towards her for her actions. Meanwhile, Hinata's time under the hokage's protection is up.</p>
<p>We will be seeing the new Uchiha in the next chapter. And after which, you will be seeing how Sasuke handles being a housewife, a mother, a father and a single parent for his newborn daughter. Meanwhile, Hinata will be going back to the Hyuga clan, so lets see what happens. And just a reminder, don't count out Naruto just yet.</p>
<p>So with all that said, thank you and let me know your thoughts in the comments, that really helps a lot. And I will try to update as soon as I can.</p>
<p>And with all that said, see ya guys next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since the first moment Hinata's path crossed with Sasuke's, up until the last moment they had together, it all leads to this. As Hinata pushes through the ordeals of childbirth, she looks back at everything that has happened in the last year, and wonders what the future holds for Sasuke and her, and most importantly, their daughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn't remember anything. There was nothing before her eyes. Nothing but pain. There was no sensation except pain. Excruciating pain, seething and burning every inch of her being. Her veins felt as if they were on literal fire, and it felt like knives being stabbed in her stomach and abdomen. The world around her had become incredibly bland and a contrast of grayish tones and colors, it felt like vertigo, her balance completely thrown away. She could not see anything, what she could see she couldn't focus on it, her ears registered nothing but the sounds of her own shrilling screams and howls of pain.</p>
<p>She did not feel the foreign hands on her body, that picked her up and brought her to a secret medical room in the Hokage's tower, one that had been specifically made for the delivery of the baby. She did not see Shizune fussing and worrying over the state she was in. She could swear on her life, that this pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Even Pein's attacks seemed like love-taps in comparison to this. That pain was physical, and it affected her externally, whereas this one seemed as if her body was being ripped apart from the inside.</p>
<p>Tsunade along with Shizune, were the only two doctors who were ordered by the Hokage to carry out the surgery. They had to keep this entire operation completely off the record. They had kept it a secret for 9 months, they could keep it a secret for a day more. Though only the top professionals were involved in this procedure, but even they were quite unnerved by the severe shrieks of pain that the Hyuga princess was letting out.</p>
<p>The anbu hurriedly escorted the Hyuga into the operating room and carefully put her on the bed. While Tsunade's attention immediately went over to Kakashi, the moment she saw the condition Hinata was in.</p>
<p>"Get the Uchiha over here now, before Hiashi gets a wind of this!" The ferocity and power in the blond woman's words were enough to make the current hokage revert back to the time where he was just a jonin, taking orders from the fifth hokage. Hinata's hazy sight went over to the door, faintly watching as the door slowly closed, with the sight of the Hokage calling over one of his anbu.</p>
<p>The pain was overwhelming, she wanted Tsunade to quench it, lessen it somehow. But at that point, she could not hear much of what Tsunade was saying. But the thing that she did register was...</p>
<p>"Start pushing, dear! Your gonna meet your little girl today! So push, Hinata!"</p>
<p>And she did. She pushed and pushed, ignoring the agony of her body being stretched to lengths she did not imagine it could. She could hear a mix of her own screams, Tsunade's orders to Shizune, and Shizune walking about the room, helping her mentor with whatever that was needed. Hinata ignored all the pain, she put it in the back of her mind, and the only thing that helped, was the thought of holding her daughter in her hands, the thought of her beautiful daughter meeting her father. The tear filled eyes of hers were also filled with happiness.</p>
<p>Because after all the trials and hurdles and hardships, their daughter had survived and would be born. The product of the raw feelings she and her lover shared, would finally open her eyes for the first time.</p>
<p>"Tsunade-sama, the baby! She's taking a lot more chakra from Hinata then we thought!" Hinata barely heard those words, but she did still hear them. And it worried her because she was right, she could feel the chakra being almost sapped out of her body. She could feel almost all of her life force, from every part of her body being transferred inside the baby.</p>
<p>"The child is too powerful! Her chakra reserves are larger then Hinata's! I need to transfer my own chakra, otherwise Hinata won't be able to survive!" At this point, Hinata had become too weak to even push, she just lay there motionless, like an empty hunk of flesh. But not a moment later, she felt a powerful wave of chakra rejuvenating her entire being. Her life force was returning at an unusual pace, bringing life and motion in her limbs and body. Slowly opening her eyes, her gaze fell on the former Hokage, who was staring back with a grin on her lips, while the gem on her forehead gleamed a beautiful glow.</p>
<p>"I'm not letting you die just yet, Hinata! Not without meeting your daughter first! My chakra will help you, but you need to push now! The babe wants to come out now, she just needs a push!" Shizune was by her side now, holding her hand, which she was extremely thankful for. While Tsunade stood between her legs, and trying to ease her as much as possible, while also making sure her babe was born without any hitches.</p>
<p>But the blonde woman's words affected her internally, while her chakra affected her physically. She felt her strength returning, and without wasting more time. She pushed with all her life, ignoring the pain of her walls being stretched apart. She was sobbing now, her hair matted against her face, with sweat running down her temples. She screamed in pain, as she began to feel the child inside of her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, out of nowhere, she remembered something. She remembered someone. His words of affection. Her proclamation, and his confessions. They came back to her in a spur of a moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>'I'll never forget you...I want you to know that, Hinata...I'll always love you.'</em>
</p>
<p><em>'Sasuke! I love you, so much! I love you more then anything else in this world!'</em> A bright smile bloomed on her tired lips, as she remembered her dark knight. She had no regrets, she was proud to bear the child of the man she loved more then her own life.</p>
<p>With the strength she got from reminiscing about her Uchiha, and the power she got from the Senju princess, and the moral and verbal support she was getting from Shizune, and the anticipation and excitement and happiness of meeting her daughter. For the last time, Hinata willed herself, and with all her might, with all the power in her body, she pushed.</p>
<p>She pushed until every bit of her life force had poured out of her breast, and she fell unconscious.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her wails sent shivers down his spine. He did not imagine he could ever feel so afraid. But he did. He was scared like never before. The moment he had been escorted to the tower, he could not stop shaking from fear. The entire corridor was lit alive with her screams and shrills. Questions kept pouring on and on in his mind, filling his heart with dread, some with hope and happiness.</p>
<p>But the one thing that remained firm was his concern for the woman who had stolen his heart. Every time he reminded himself, that the woman inside, the woman that he loved was giving birth to his child, his blood, it would give rise to a feeling he had never felt before. A feeling of euphoria, and a happiness so huge that it left him helpless and confused. It left him paralyzed, when he reminded himself that after this, his life would be forever changed. After this, he would no longer be the last remaining Uchiha. This was the rebirth of the Uchiha, his clan. It was the start of his own family.</p>
<p>And at the same time, everytime he would hear her scream of pain, his heart shook with fear. Wondering whether she would be alright or not? Wondering whether she would survive this or not? His heart aching with the desire to burst inside and check up on her. The desire to go inside and hold her hand and tell her that even after everything she had said and had happened, she was still the only thing that lit up his heart with emotion. That even after everything, she was still the only woman he loved and the only woman he would ever love.</p>
<p>And most of all, he wished that he could go inside and tell her how fortunate he was and how proud he was, to father the child who was brought into this world by a woman like her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, all the screams were cut off. Like a switch, there was nothing. There was nothing but the dreadful silence, and the sound of steps of Tsunade and Shizune. The Uchiha's eyes were suddenly left bulging, with ice cold fear creeping inside his heart. And just then, words she had once said to him came back to him, words that now seemed like she had spoke a few lifetimes ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Farewell, Sasuke...I'll miss you'</em>
</p>
<p><em>'No! No! No! I won't accept that! I won't let you leave like that! Don't you dare leave like that, Hyuga!'</em> As unintentional tears slipped out his mismatched eyes and ran down his cheek, the Uchiha felt suspended in time. He had completely tuned out the entire world, his mind and eyes only focused towards the room that was now filled with very small voices and a strange noise that he couldn't really decipher.</p>
<p>But just then, as the other voices cancelled out and the strange noise slowly filled up the room, it started escaping the walls of the room. The Uchiha was frozen, and confused and shocked, all at once. The sounds of soft mewls, and bawls and cries reached his ears. Sounds that started off loud, and then resorted into small whimpers and sobs. Sounds that were like heaven to the Uchiha's ears. And that moment he knew, he knew who was making those noises.</p>
<p>She was here. She had finally come home to her mother and father.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door opened and a tired Tsunade came out of the room, with Shizune holding her arm to support her. Sasuke immediately ganged up on her, but just as he opened his mouth, she cut him off with her hand raised up.</p>
<p>"Quiet, Uchiha! I've just performed a very long operation! Your little girl almost killed Hinata, and I had to give her a lot of my chakra to make sure she survived! So I would like a moment of peace, please." Tsunade panted and huffed as Shizune slowly helped her sit down on a bench against the wall. But her words brought Sasuke to even more confusion.</p>
<p>"What? I don't understand? How could an infant child almost kill Hinata?!" The Uchiha asked with his eyes set on the blonde woman, in an inquisitive stare. Shizune had now left the Senju's side to grab her a bottle of water and some substance to eat, while Tsunade slowly looked up and explained to Sasuke as best as she could about his daughter.</p>
<p>"Your daughter, Sasuke, she isn't just a normal child, you should know that. She has the blood of both the Hyuga and Uchiha clan running through her veins. Both clans that are considered the most powerful because of their eyes. Your daughter is special because this is the first time in recorded history that I have seen a child that has blood from both clans. And plus, with you possessing the sage's chakra...your daughter is more powerful then I had imagined. Her chakra reserves, even at this stage, are far more greater then Hinata's, who is right now the most powerful shinobi of her family," Sasuke could not believe what he was being told. Tsunade was right, as he focused a little on the new chakra inside the room, he could feel the massive chakra that was held in the small body of his daughter.</p>
<p>"In time, I think she could become much more powerful then even you and Naruto...especially considering the eyes she has." Suddenly the Uchiha's eyes snapped towards the woman who was now leaning her head against the wall with eyes closed.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? What eyes, Hokage?" her words had pinched the Uchiha's curiosity and made him anxious. But the woman just chuckled with her eyes still closed, as she gave Sasuke an answer that further irritated him.</p>
<p>"You should see them for yourself...It doesn't feel right to tell you." At her words, she received a fiery glare from the Uchiha, as he immediately turned around and started towards the room where lay his child and the Hyuga princess. But before he could, Sasuke felt an strong hold on his wrist, as he turned around, he saw the blonde Hokage lazily staring up at him. "Give her a second, Shizune's clone is inside, she's cleaning her up. You can go in once she comes out, Uchiha."</p>
<p>The Uchiha only growled with impatience, but realizing he had no other choice. He grumpily took a seat next to the Senju princess, who was softly panting and trying to catch her breath. From the corner of her eyes, she glanced at the Uchiha, who was now staring at the gray wall before him, while repeatedly tapping his foot against the floor. She couldn't imagine the state he must be in. Fathering a daughter at such a young age could be a huge responsibility, fathering a daughter to a clan eradicated decades ago, was an even bigger responsibility.</p>
<p>"Take care of her, Sasuke," Sasuke's head turned towards the older woman who was staring back at him with a strange expression on her face. "Hiashi won't let Hinata near your daughter. She won't have a mother to dot on her every moment, she won't have her mother to sing to her or to tuck her in each night...All she has is you, Sasuke, and she'll need you. You will have to fulfill both roles for her, you will need to be both a mother and a father to her."</p>
<p>Her words were laced with heavy emotion, but he could tell they were sincere. And her words reminded him of the reality once more... She wasn't going to be with him. She may have given birth to his daughter, but she was not going to be a mother to her. The thought of that burned his heart, making it difficult to breathe. The Senju princess watched the solemn look on the young father's face, and slowly continued.</p>
<p>"Sasuke, once word gets out that Sasuke Uchiha has a daughter, all your enemies will try to target her to get you, both in and out of the Leaf village, that's why I want you to make sure you will keep the identity of your child a secret for a few years. And Kami knows you have a lot of enemies." The medic said. She had just finished when she felt the glare of the Uchiha's purple rinnegan and sharingan on her.</p>
<p><em>"I am aware of that, Hokage...but if anyone is foolish enough to hurt my child, I'll make sure they feel the wrath of an Uchiha...and that goes for anyone inside the village... Like I have said before, my loyalty is only to my clan, I serve the leaf because of my brother's wishes...but if someone from the leaf was to target my daughter, then I will not hesitate to burn this village to the ground."</em> Tsunade could feel the power radiating off him, and she just hoped that no fool was stupid enough to provoke the Uchiha in such a way.</p>
<p>Sparing him a small nod, she just turned back and leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes to rest after a long hectic morning.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The moment she opened her eyes, she felt so light. So free, and weightless. It felt as if her body was as heavy as a feather. With the light of the sun peeking in through the window, landing right on her face, and the small body besides her, she could truly say she was at peace for the first time in her life. Even though her body was exhausted to extents she didn't think was possible, she still felt as if she could do anything, with the way she felt.</p>
<p>Sounds of Shizune's steps around the room were ringing softly in the background, as she worked to clean her daughter, before wrapping her in a soft fabric and laying her next to her tired figure. Thankfully, the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage had also managed to very quickly and efficiently stop the babe's cries, and sang her a soft lullaby that helped her doze off once more.</p>
<p>Slowly turning her face to her left, her eyes landed on the small figure sleeping next to her. With the white blanket covering her small body, only her face was visible, but that was enough for Hinata. Her little princess had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. With fragile features, and a pale complexion like her father's and mother's, she looked like a small angel in the form of a human child. Her eyelids, her eyes, her nose, her small pink lips, everything about her was perfect.</p>
<p>It was all for this moment. Everything that had happened in her life, in the last year. Every hardship, every pain filled event, each memory, every happy moment, all the tears, all the smiles, all of it had led to this moment. Had led to this miracle. Slowly pushing her body a little closer to her child, she turned over and gently held her child close to her head for the first time, and with eyes closed and brimming with tears, she smiled.</p>
<p>"My baby...you gave your oka-san a really hard time...but you know what...I would go through it all over again...if it meant I would get to see you," She cried in soft sobs knowing what was about to happen, knowing that her ordeals had just started, that her little angel was going to be taken from her soon, but for just one single moment, she put all of that in the darkest corner of her brain and just allowed herself to cry all her tears of happiness for the little being in her embrace.</p>
<p>"I love you...I love you more then anything in the world, my little angel...There is nothing I wouldn't do in this life for you...and...a-and I wish-I wish I had more time to spend with you...I wish I had more time to be with you...but I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I have to go away soon, and leave you." Her voice was low, and her tears fell endlessly, her words came straight from the heart. The soft sound of her child's breathing, just that was enough to set her heart ablaze with emotions of longing and more.</p>
<p>"B-But it's okay, my baby...because you will be with someone, who just like me, w-will love you with e-everything he has...I-I know he will...he will shower you with love...and spoil you with anything you ask for...b-because you're the one he has been waiting for his entire life...So...So I'll just tell you one thing as y-your mother...p-please, don't g-give your Otou-san a very hard time...I-I know you'll love him as s-soon as you see him, so be a good girl for your mother." The more spoke, the more she cried, the more she felt herself fading once more, her tiredness catching up with her.</p>
<p>And with her eyes closing, and consciousness fading, the last thing she saw was her daughter's face, and her eyes slowly opening, revealing a beautiful pair of black and white eyes. As Hinata went under, she felt her lips softly move one more time.</p>
<p>
  <em>"F-Forgive me...Sasuke."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The doors to the operating room opened, and he saw the clone of the fifth's apprentice walk out. He took that as his cue to enter, and enter he did. Sasuke filtered out everything else around him. He ignored the words exchanged between Tsunade and Shizune, right before the clone disappeared. He ignored the words that Shizune relayed to Tsunade after observing everything she could about the newborn child in the brief period of time she had.</p>
<p>The Uchiha just took a deep breath, and walked into the room.</p>
<p>The sight that welcomed him, it was more beautiful then he ever thought possible. His sharingan activated on it's own, recording the memory of the woman of his dreams sleeping on her side with a small bundle nestled close to her head. A few stray beams of sun seeping through the curtains, lighting the two up as if they were some otherworldly ethereal beings and not mere mortals.</p>
<p>It almost felt like he forgot how to breathe, how to walk, how to perform the basic human functions. All he could focus on was what he saw on the bed before him. Willing himself to walk closer, he took a step but his knees trembled with feelings and emotions he could not yet identify. His feet bucked and shivered under each step, and by the time he reached the bedside, the mighty Uchiha warrior was on his knees.</p>
<p>With tears accumulating in his eyes, he set his gaze slowly on the woman before him. The serene and calm look on her beautiful face, the soft puffs of breath escaping out of her parted lips. He knew right there and then that he was a slave to this woman, that no matter what happened in life, no matter how many problems, no matter how much he could try to hate her.</p>
<p>He would always be willing to give his life for her in a matter of a single breath. He would be willing to kill himself if she ordered it. He was a slave to the hold she had on him. A hold that she probably did not ever know she had.</p>
<p>Suddenly a small noise snapped his attention away from the princess to the small creature laying next to her. As he looked down, his breath was taken away once more when he saw a pair of black and white eyes looking back at him with a look of curiousness in them. He did not notice how his breathing had gotten more rapid, how his heartbeat had grown more faster.</p>
<p>He took in everything all at once, her face, her lips, her nose, her ears, her small chubby hands, her beautiful face, and most of all, the most unique pair of eyes he could ever dream of seeing. One orb the darkest shade of black, and the other a complete stark white. He had never before heard of such a phenomenon, never had he seen something like this.</p>
<p>But right now, right before his eyes, he could truly say that their was no memory he would ever treasure more then the one of when he laid eyes on his daughter for the very first time. Sensing a sudden urge to just do something, the Uchiha carefully picked up his daughter, with a gentleness he did not know he possessed. She looked at him with eyes wide with curiosity and wonder. Her small hands trying to reach up. For the first time since the war and since his fight with Naruto, he was missing his other arm.</p>
<p>Finding difficulty in trying to hold her and try to show some sort of affection, but he couldn't. So he gently put her back next to Hinata, and then slid back down on his knees, keeping his arm on the bed.</p>
<p>Sasuke knew he would be taken away from Hinata soon. That his daughter would be taken away from her mother. That this was all the time he would have with her, all the time their daughter would have with both her mother and father next to her. For the first time since learning of Itachi's truth, Sasuke felt his body wanting to just cry out in anger and pain at how unfair the world was to the both of them. His hands trembled to lash out in frustration and pain.</p>
<p>His tears never stopped but he slowly reached his arm around Hinata's head and brought her closer. So much closer until Hinata's forehead touched their daughter's right temple, and his own touching her left temple. He held the two most precious people in his life against and cried how his tears quietly. Not knowing when he would get another opportunity to be like this.</p>
<p>"Hinata...I don't know if you can hear me...But I want you to know...That the universe can turn to dust, that time can stop, that our world can go to oblivion...but no matter what happens...I will always...I will always love you...Till my final breath has left my body, I will never stop loving you...Even if you hate me, even if I hate you...My heart will always be in your grasp." His words were low and mere whispers, but that was how he wanted them. They were only meant for her ears. His eyes closed, he could feel the soft and chubby skin of his daughter against him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"And for this gift you have given me...I will forever be grateful to you."</em>
</p>
<p>He heard the door open behind and the sounds of footsteps slowly walking close to him. He knew it was Tsunade without having to turn around, he could identify her chakra quite easily now. He didn't care that she was seeing him in such a state, all he wanted was to be as close to his family as he could.</p>
<p>Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing back up, he saw a look of sorrow in the Senju's eyes. "You need to leave, Sasuke. Hiashi or Naruto may come here any second now, and it will only get more ugly." Her words held the truth and reality. Slowly giving her a nod, he turned back to Hinata. He slowly left a small kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Farewell, Hinata."</em>
</p>
<p>Taking his daughter in his arms who was now once again asleep, he turned back to Tsunade who now looked at him with a sort of maternal look in her eyes. She noticed the Uchiha having a little trouble holding the baby with a singly arm and immediately sought to help him out. Considering the fact that the only thing Sasuke knew how to do was fight, she got the feeling that their would be quite a few more times he would need her help.</p>
<p>Taking a spare white cloth from a nearby table, she walked back to Sasuke. "Hold your arm up a little, be careful with the baby." He did as he was told, and just carefully observed as the older woman walked closer to him, and wrapped the cloth around over his back and shoulder and then under his amputated arm, before tying it back up tightly. Taking the baby from his hand without a word, she carefully placed her in a small pouch like bag infront of his chest.</p>
<p>All of a sudden a ton of tension was eased off the Uchiha who was finding it difficult to hold her. But now he could easily hold her against his chest, with no risk of falling. Shifting his gaze back to Tsunade, who kept her eyes trained at the baby, he softly smiled. "Thank you, Lord Fifth...for everything...I am forever in your debt." The Uchiha would have never in a million years said those words to anyone, much less the Hokage of the leaf village.</p>
<p>But right now, he could admit that none of this would be possible if it wasn't for the help he had gotten from his old sensei and the woman infront of him.</p>
<p>Tsunade didn't look at him, just smiled as she observed the pretty little Uchiha and shook her head. "You don't owe me anything, Sasuke. Just make sure this little girl lives happily, and I'll consider your debt paid." the Uchiha grinned back at her but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, Tsunade spoke once more.</p>
<p>"Do you have a name for the little princess?"</p>
<p>And as the rays of the morning sun peeked at his back, his eyes never left the face in his arms, mismatched orbs of red and purple trained at the little face with pride and love, he slowly answered.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Akeno. Uchiha Akeno...The morning-star of the Uchiha clan."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have finally reached the crucial moment. With this, the first arc in this story has come to an end. From Sasuke and Hinata's meeting to the birth of their child, it was all mostly focused on Hinata. But the coming chapters will feature Sasuke at the forefront dealing with the changes in his life.</p>
<p>Now, this story is all being uploaded on FFnet, all these chapters have been already uploaded their, so that's why it was pretty easy to upload them here regularly. Usually my updates can get a little slow, but these 14 chapters were already written so they got updated pretty fast.</p>
<p>So even though the next chapter is already written, the chapters after that will be uploaded at later intervals, so to stay updated with that, I'd appreciate if you guys can bookmark this story and leave kudos on it. </p>
<p>But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you stay tuned for the next one. And let me know in the comments what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata is finally back in the Hyuga compound and now her life rests in the hands of her father. Meanwhile, Sasuke strengthens his resolves and makes a promise to his loved ones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her arrival back at the Hyuga compound was way less dramatic and tense as she had imagined it to be. Having not seen her home for almost a year, it felt strange stepping back through the threshold. And with the dominating presence of her father, looming just beside her, it felt like she was walking into a cage, a beautiful gilded cage. She had expected punishment for her actions as soon as she had been released from the delivery room, especially after looking at the way Hiashi glared at her.</p>
<p>But to her surprise, her father had just told her to rest and that he would call for her later. After that she was rushed from all directions by aunts and other cousins, all of them gushing over the changes in her appearance, her return from such a long 'mission' and more. And despite the slight aching pains rising over different intervals all over her body, and the exhaustion she felt after giving birth, she tried her best to smile and went along with anything they asked from her.</p>
<p>But out of everyone else, the one person Hinata missed the most was not present upon her return. When she asked one of her aunt's about her younger sister's whereabouts, she was told that she had just left for a mission about a day or two ago and would be back within a week. Although a bit saddened at the fact that she couldn't see Hanabi, Hinata was soon distracted after she was rushed towards the clan's open bathhouse for females of the main house.</p>
<p>Hinata felt like she was in a daze, and was being moved from place to place without her own knowledge. But the moment her skin came into contact with the hot water, she immediately came back to her senses. As if she snapped out of her daze, she looked around and saw nobody except a girl from the branch house, a few years older then her.</p>
<p>"Hinata-sama, do you want me to wash your hair first?"the girl asked. It wasn't the first time for Hinata to be in a situation like this. It was normal for the members of the Main house to have themselves treated to such privileges thanks to the branch house members. But for Hinata, this was not an activity she was fond of, mostly because she did not want to treat her own clansmen as slaves and have them do such trivial tasks.</p>
<p>But, after spending over nine months pregnant in a single room with no other activity, and after giving such a difficult birth, she felt like her entire body weighed a tone, especially whilst sitting in such soothing hot waters. So just for today, she would make an exception and relax.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Isumi-san, I would be thankful." Hinata politely smiled and sat upright against the stone wall of the bath, to allow her hair to be easily accessed by the girl.</p>
<p>Without another word, Isumi got to gently washing and lathering her hair up, softly brushing out all the tangles of her hair that had now grown out much longer then ever before. And it wasn't before long that her skillful hands soothingly massaging her head got Hinata to doze off a little into her own thoughts.</p>
<p>The moment her eyes closed, the picture of a beautiful little new born girl came at the forefront of her mind. A pair of beautiful eyes, with a perfect face. Her heart shook with tremors of sorrow, along with drops of water her eyes shed a few tears. She had gotten only a few moments of peace and tranquility with her beautiful little angel.</p>
<p>The moment she had opened her eyes, she only saw Tsunade and Shizune in the room, who looked at her with eyes that told her how sorry they felt, how sympathetic they felt for her and what she was going through. She had been told that Sasuke had taken their daughter and had left shortly after she drifted into unconsciousness. And once the former hokage and her apprentice had left, she turned over to look at where her daughter slept just a little while ago, she cried once more. She cried as much as she could over her reality, over her future. A future that looked dark and bleak without the presence of her precious little girl and the man who had stolen her heart.</p>
<p>She couldn't believe that she had given birth. A few years ago, she would've never imagined herself lying in this bed, especially not at such a young age. Even more crazy, she had given birth to a child who's father was Sasuke Uchiha and not Naruto Uzumaki, who had usually been the main star of her fantasies as a young girl. And yet here she was, a new mother that already had her child ripped away from her, and their was nothing she could do.</p>
<p>Her cries and weeps were cut short when Hiashi had imposingly snapped the door open and stepped inside with a look that expressed a feeling or emotion of beyond anger. He didn't shout or yell, or scold or even insult her a little. With terrifying indifference, he had only told her in clipped sentences to get dressed and come back to the compound. Not wanting to get on his bad side so early on, Hinata forcefully put aside her aching heart and it's temptations to just run towards where her daughter was. Being careful of her own exhaustion and state, Shizune had helped her get dressed in a standard jonin uniform, since she was technically returning from a mission in the eyes of her friends and family.</p>
<p>Fortunately for her, it was still quite early, and it was a sunday, so not many people were out and about. And those that were, she didn't know. She was thankful she hadn't run into any of her fellow shinobi, she was afraid of being questioned and frankly, she did not have any energy to do anything.</p>
<p>And for a moment, while she sat, she could just pretend she was free. Free from her father, free from Naruto, from the Hyuga, free from Konoha. For just a small moment, she could just imagine herself getting out of this bath, and walking through those doors and walking into a small room. A cozy little room, a few books littered on a table, a small fireplace in one corner providing warmth, and a bed in the middle.</p>
<p>She could see herself walking forward, and seeing a figure laying on the bed, with a hand-knit blanket drawn over the figure. A warm smile would rise on her lips, as the figure rose and the sight of her lover came before her. He would smirk softly, beckoning her to come closer. And as she would walk closer, she would notice the small child laying in the middle of the bed. A girl, just a few months old. Snoring softly, hands drawn out, she looked perfect.</p>
<p>Hinata's heart shivered, just imagining herself walking next to the bed, taking a seat on one side. Her lover and her, the two would just hold each others hands, and look down upon the life they had both created. With eyes filled love, they would feel the pride of being the parents to such an angelic little being.</p>
<p>And with hearts beating as one, they would tell each other how much they loved each other. How much they treasured each other. And that's all that would matter.</p>
<p>That's all Hinata would ever want. No obligations. No missions. No other connections.</p>
<p>This would be the only bond they would hold, and they would continue holding it till the end.</p>
<p>"Hinata-sama, your hair is done. I'll be close if you need anything else."</p>
<p>Hinata broke out of her fantasies, as her eyes snapped open. And for a moment, tears swelled in her eyes when she realized where she was. Taking deep breaths, she turned to the girl with a broken smile on her lips.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Isumi-san. That will be all." the girl in question politely smiled and bowed slightly before leaving the bath, leaving the princess to her own thoughts and troubles.</p>
<p>Letting out a sigh, Hinata leaned her head back against the rocky tiles of the bath, and allowed her mind to drift back to Sasuke Uchiha and her daughter. She knew it was futile to fantasize now, or to daydream about things that could never be. Her path was now different then that of Sasuke, and their was only one thing left that she could wish for.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please take care of our daughter, Sasuke-kun."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Life had a strange way of teaching one a lesson. In ways filled with mysticism and forces that mortals such as him could not understand, life taught one lessons. As he walked through the broken lands that were once home to the proud Uchiha clan, he wondered just what game the gods were playing with him.</p>
<p>All his life, since the day he had been born, his destiny had seemed to be written in blood. The blood of his brother, the blood of his clan, the blood of his friend, and the blood of the shinobi world. The rise and fall of his life came in blood and death. Their was no place for anything else, except for vengeance and a thirst to sate.</p>
<p>And yet, by some godly miracle, here he was. A walking apparition of death, holding a child filled with light and love. Surely the gods were out of their minds by putting him in such a position. Did they not know who he was? Were they not aware of the things he had done? The sins he had committed or the blood of on his hands?</p>
<p>The same hand that was now holding the most purest creature in the universe. What was he supposed to do with this? Was this supposed to be a test? Everything had happened so fast, that he never had the time to just stop and think. Think about what in the hell was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>How was he supposed to raise a child? How was he - a man who's ledger gushed red with blood - supposed to care for and raise such a creature, and not end up ruining her life?</p>
<p>For kami's sake, he was the man who all but a few years ago had vowed to kill every living man, woman, and child in this village! How was he supposed to do this!? He was broken. He was alone and miserable. A ghost that was just biding his time before biting the dust. He was a relic from a world that didn't exist. He knew how to fight, how to kill and bleed. He didn't know what to do with creatures as pure of sin as the one he held.</p>
<p>He had ruined everything he had ever touched. He ruined the Uchiha when he had been born. He ruined his brother by burdening him with such a tragic fate. He ruined his team by abandoning them when they needed him. At every point in his life, he always made the wrong decision. Always the wrong choice. He had abandoned his honor a long time ago, when he chose revenge instead of forgiveness. When he had preferred vengeance over acceptance.</p>
<p>He couldn't do this to his daughter. He would destroy her just by having her near him. He-He would break her. He was a failure in the eyes of the world and now he would be a failure in the eyes of the one he had created.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't belittle yourself, Sasuke-kun...the world doesn't know what you have been through. The pain and suffering you have been through...everything you did in the past, everything you meant to do...maybe it was done in the wrong way but it was done with the right intentions...the people will learn...that you are not what they think you are...that you have so much more to offer to the world other then your strength."</em>
</p>
<p>The soft voice that rung in the air around him jolted him out of his troubling thoughts. The smooth tone of the way she had said those words to him that night came tumbling back in his ears. A small murmur of her name went through his lips as he turned around, hoping she was here. A small cooing from his arms turned his attention to the child that now held the title of being the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha. A terrible, terrible burden and fate in his opinion.</p>
<p>She stared back at him with eyes filled with curiosity and familiarity. She's so small, yet in her eyes, he can almost see the way she tries to soothe his pain and his worries. Almost as if she knew what troubling thoughts were plaguing him. He knows she can't understand him, that she barely understands anything right now but he can't stop his words.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry for everything, Akeno...You deserve better. You deserve the world. You don't deserve someone as broken as me as your father, my daughter." As he stands in the forlorn lands of his family, holding the bright light that could bring life to his dead clan, a tear escapes his eye and falls on the soft skin of her face. But with the fall of that tear comes resolve, as the voices of ghosts he once knew befell his ears.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I've … always lied to you and asked you to forgive me … deliberately keeping you at a distance by my own hand … because I didn't want you to get caught up in any of this … but now I think that perhaps 'YOU' could have changed mother and father and the rest of the Uchiha … if I had only come to you from the start … looked straight into your eyes and told you the truth...And this time...you can, brother...You can change everything...You can show your daughter how to be better. Better then we were."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"As your mother, I am sad to see you like this, Sasuke...But I have faith, that you will not make the mistakes we made...I have faith, as your mother, that my granddaughter will be proud to have you as her father."</em>
</p>
<p>Those voices that once belonged to his loved ones reminded him of the pain he had felt when he had lost them. And he would be damned if he let anyone cause the same pain to his daughter. Bringing her closer, he gently pressed his lips against her forehead before looking into her eyes of black and white.</p>
<p>"You deserve better then me, Akeno...But I will drag the stars to your feet until you claim me worthy of being your father. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, and show you the love I was robbed of."</p>
<p>With those words, a change arose in his strides. He had made his decision. He had no-one but his daughter. The love of his life had left him, but the parting gift she had left was still with him. And till his final breath, he would do everything he could to keep her happy and safe.</p>
<p>With his head held high, Sasuke walked in the direction of the long abandoned Uchiha temple, which was now the resting place to his family and clan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It still brought the nightmares back before his eyes no matter how many times he had seen this, or how much he had grown. The tombstones of dozens of his brethren all in one place, he could feel the shivers that ran across his spine just imagining their final moments before meeting his brother's blade.</p>
<p>Standing on holy Uchiha ground, Sasuke felt the morning wind pass through his hair and caress his face. The Uchiha temple, which was once the designated place for clan meetings, and the place which held the stone tablet that had set the course of shinobi world into motion, was now an abandoned waste, just filled with overgrowing sprouts of plants and weeds. The temples colors that were once bold and confident were now dull and lifeless.</p>
<p>For Sasuke, it was not a place he visited very often. As a child he came with his mother a few times that he could remember, but after the massacre, on the orders of the third hokage, it became the burial ground for all the killed Uchihas. After that, coming back to this place physically scared him. And once he had left for power, the thought of ever coming back had completely fled his mind. For him at that time, paying respects to his fallen clansmen was not leaving prayers or flowers on their graves, but by burning the village that condemned them, to the ground.</p>
<p>It was foolish, he understood that now, and he was assured that his parents would be quite disappointed at the choices and path he took in his life. But now, after everything had been set and done. After getting a second chance to set things right. He felt compelled to come the place where his life once ended.</p>
<p>So here he was, behind the giant temple, a huge clearing in the woods, and the countless tombs filled with the bodies of his people. At the front were the two tombs of the people he had come to meet. It felt right that the first people his daughter would meet were her grandparents.</p>
<p>Getting down on his knees, he held Akeno in his hands, while he locked his eyes with the tombstones that read his mother's and father's names.</p>
<p>"Otou-san, Okaa-san...I-I...I d-don't know what you would say...if you were both here today...I know Okaa-san would scold me for how I turned out...I-I brought shame...shame to myself, to my family, to our clan...I have failed to become a son you could be proud of...I tried-I tried to honor the Uchiha...To restore our clan's name." His words were slow and gentle, filled with angst and anguish that had been accumulating for years.</p>
<p>"I only succeeded in being a failure...But-But I am not here to confess my sins...I have come to accept my faults and my flaws, and I will better myself...now more then ever because I have someone who depends on me." As he looked down for the tombs at his daughter, her eyes were closed once more, but a smile formed on his lips as a few tears slid down his face.</p>
<p>"Otou-san, Okaa-san, I would like you both to meet your granddaughter...Akeno Uchiha...She...She is my daughter. She is the one beacon of light that is guiding me right now towards the right thing...And-And I want you to know. I will not disappoint you this time...I will become a son that you will be proud of...I will be a father who Akeno can be proud of. That I swear to you on the Uchiha name." Slowly getting to his feet, he looked down at his parents with eyes that were now devoid of the familiar pain and heartache, and instead held relief.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You both bestowed me with the Uchiha name and now, I will honor it by raising my daughter, who will fan the flames of our clan for generations to come."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the day progressed, Hinata quietly slipped inside her room. It felt strange to be back. Especially since her room no longer held any of the warmth it once had, nor the possessions and decorations that made it so comforting for her. It seemed like her father had everything stored and locked away, almost every single thing. Her small trinkets, her sewing kit, her small mirrors, her pins and hairbrushes, and much more.</p>
<p>She could hardly call it her room any longer. It no longer held any of it's familiar charm. Now it seemed like a standard room, with a bland grayish wallpaper covering the walls, a dull vanilla colored futon laying perfectly wrapped on one corner and a small table placed on the other. It looked more like a moderately priced hotel room, and not her own room.</p>
<p>On the other hand, she couldn't really blame anyone for this. She was aware that her father was also given strict orders from the hokage to make sure her secret remained a secret. And it was obvious that some changes would be made considering she had been absent for more then nine months. And besides, she thought to herself, she had decorated it once so she could most definitely do it again.</p>
<p>But before that, she could still feel the post-delivery exhaustion weighing her down. So without bothering to change anything, she tiredly laid the futon out and rested her body. The softness and comfort of the futon was enough to make her doze off in a couple of minutes. With the sounds of her clansmen shifting outside her room, the patter of feet walking around the wooden floors, and the chirping of birds right next to her room, she lost herself to the land of dreams without any waiting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"-ata-sama."</p>
<p>"-inata-sama."</p>
<p>"HINATA-SAMA!"</p>
<p>She woke with a yelp, sitting up in an instance. In a room filled with darkness. Looking around in a brief moment of panic, she calmed down when she switched on the light. Considering the absence of sunlight, as she looked outside, it seemed like she had slept the whole day. A small knock on her door immediately snapped her out of her thoughts, as she heard the voice of her long trusted caretaker and friend, Ko.</p>
<p>"Hinata-sama, I am coming in." she heard him say before the door slightly swiped open. She appreciated the fact that he didn't open the door in it's entirety and just enough so that he could see her.</p>
<p>"F-Forgive me, Ko-san, I was asleep so I didn't hear you." Hinata said with an apologetic smile on her lips as she looked up at the older man. She was still under the warm cover of the futon, and she really did not want to get up.</p>
<p>Her caretaker gently smiled as he shook his head before speaking in a polite tone. "It is quite alright, Hinata-sama. Being away on such a long mission can surely tire out even the strongest of shinobi. And I am sorry for waking you up, but I come with a message for you." Hinata immediately knew who he was talking about.</p>
<p>Being the heiress meant that she was second only to her father, and the elders. So it was quite clear to her that it was obviously the head of the Hyuga clan that must've called for her. Hinata remained quiet as Ko spoke.</p>
<p>"Hiashi-sama is calling for you in his personal chambers. He says it is an urgent matter." The tone of his words told her that it was most definitely something serious, and she could only hope he had not called her to discuss the consequences of the actions that she took, especially those that she took in clear defiance to him.</p>
<p>"Of course, Ko-san. I'll be there in a few minutes." Hinata said as she gave a small nod. Ko took that as his cue, as he smiled softly before sliding the door close and walked away, giving the princess her privacy.</p>
<p>Hinata stopped to wonder just what he could be calling her for, but realized that she would only get on his nerves the more she made him wait. With that, she quickly washed her face and changed out of her clothes, and dressed herself in a soft but beautiful lavender shaded yukata.</p>
<p>On soft steps, she tread across the Hyuga compound, whilst politely greeting any cousin or other relative she came across on the way, but never stopping. With the night sky out and the stars shining bright, Hinata's heart trembled just thinking of what her lover and her precious daughter were doing.</p>
<p>One thing she continuously told herself as she walked towards her father's room, was the fact that the people she considered the most precious were finally safe from her father, no matter what heinous threat he gave now, it would not bring harm to anyone else. Now it was only between Hiashi and her, and she only felt anger at being reminded of being so helpless and weak in-front of him in the last nine months. She felt anger that was directed towards the man she called her father, for acting so cruel and evil towards his own flesh and blood. And she vowed to herself, that she would never be so helpless ever again, not even in-front of Hyuga Hiashi.</p>
<p>But her musings were cut short when she realized she stood in-front of her father's private room. As she raised her hand to knock, she heard his voice clear through the door.</p>
<p>"Enter."</p>
<p>Wasting not a second, Hinata walked into a room doused in darkness except two candles placed on her father's table that burned with wicks lighting up the room in a soothing golden glow.</p>
<p>She took her place from across him quietly with a small greeting.</p>
<p>"Ko-san said you called for me, Otou-sama." She said in a voice that was small but sharp with lack of any sort of hesitance.</p>
<p>Hiashi sat with his eyes fixed on her, with arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on his face.</p>
<p>"I did not call you here to waste my time, nor did I call you to waste yours, Hinata. I called you because the elders and I, have finally made our decision." He said in an unwavering and steeled voice. His words sending shivers across the princess's skin.</p>
<p>"Decision? I-I do not understand, Oto-" Her words were cut off, when Hiashi spoke and overlapped her.</p>
<p>"Do not play coy with me, daughter. Surely you did not think your actions would go unwarranted." Her eyes trembled with a bit of uncertainty and anger when she realized what he was talking about. "The Hyuga elders and I have been discussing your matter ever since your whorish acts came to light."</p>
<p>There it was, now she could see his rage and anger and it chilled her. But it also angered her when he referred to the love she shared with the Uchiha as an immoral and sinful act.</p>
<p>"It is not a whorish act in my eyes, Otou-sama. You may call it whatever you want...But I am not afraid to admit that I love Sasuke Uchiha, nor am I ashamed to admit that I am the mother of his daugh-" Hinata knew her words would have repercussions, but none of them could result in the harm of anyone other then herself.</p>
<p>Hiashi slammed his hand on the table with ferocity that made Hinata flinch. "Silence! I am not in the mood for any of your defiance tonight, Hinata! I suggest you hold your tongue, before I silence it myself!" Hinata ignored the fear she felt when she heard his words, and looked straight into his eyes without wavering one inch. With her heart aching with pain and anger and frustration, she let out everything she held without caring for what the head of the Hyuga would do.</p>
<p>"Then do it, Otou-sama! You have taken away everything else from me! So take away my voice as well! But it won't change anything that has already happened! You can do whatever you want to me but it won't change the fact that my daughter lives! She is alive and she is safe! Even if you don't admit it, even you know that she is with a man whom even you won't dare to cross! And that's all that matters to me! The people I love are safe! And if my life is the price for my daughter's safety, then it's a price I am more then willing to pay!...So go ahead, and do whatever you wish to do, <em>Hiashi-sama</em>." Hinata felt light and free, even in the face of danger she only felt peace at that moment. Panting softly, she slowly calmed her nerves before staring into the eyes of her father.</p>
<p>The underlying rage beneath his calm exterior was now visible, and when he spoke, he almost held himself back from growling. With eyes now shadowed with hate and burning anger, he looked down at the papers placed in-front of him.</p>
<p>"You have made your bed, Hinata. I will enjoy watching you lie in it." When he looked up, Hinata felt fear creep inside her heart when she saw the malicious grin on his lips. And the words he spoke made Hinata truly realize that her fate was set in stone, and nobody could change that.</p>
<p>
  <em>"By the orders of the Hyuga elders and I, in two days time, Hinata Hyuga, you will be branded with the curse seal."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a tough situation for Hinata, that's for sure but let's hope for the best. Still, things are gonna get a little bad before they get better, especially for Hinata.</p>
<p>And as for Sasuke, he will be help from different sources and places.</p>
<p>We might also see how their friends will react to the new changes in their lives, and we might also see what Naruto is upto. Plus, Sakura will also be making regular appearances in the story from the next chapter, and I am pretty excited about that.</p>
<p>So with all that said, I hope you guys stay tuned and let me know what you think about the story so far in the reviews.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>